Shelter
by yllanna
Summary: Dr. Alexandra Avery ran away from a dark and glamorous past to pursue her dreams of becoming a doctor. Upon landing a job with the WWE, she meets the intensely troubled Randy Orton. Together, can they finally feel safe and wanted?
1. Fix Me

**Summary: Dr. Alexandra Avery ran away from a dark and glamorous past to pursue her dreams of becoming a doctor. Upon landing a job with the WWE, she meets the intensely troubled Randy Orton. Together, can they finally feel safe and wanted?**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own anybody.**

**A/N: Read, enjoy and review! Oh, and just because I like to put a face to my OCs I was thinking Alex would be 'played' by Canadian model, Daria Werbowy. She is gorgeous!**

* * *

October 14, 2010: Stamford, Connecticut

The warm-colored foliage bunched up around her favorite pair of Christian Louboutins. She pulled the sunglasses over her head of wavy, brown tresses. She glanced up at the ten-foot sign at the top of the building: a giant 'W' with a red line underneath. If anyone had asked her if she knew she would end up working here, she would have probably just laughed in their face.

She held on tightly to her structured leather purse and approached the blonde at the front desk. The receptionist, who was dressed in a low-cut blouse and pinstripe blazer, was wearing way too much eye shadow for daytime in a business setting.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra Avery. I'm here to meet with Mr. McMahon."

The receptionist smiled before she glanced back down to the computer monitor. She nodded her head, "Yes, Mr. McMahon's office is at the seventh floor. His assistant, Natalya, will let you know when he's ready."

Alex thanked her and walked to the elevators. As soon as she arrived at the lobby of the Chairman's office, she was greeted by his assistant. Her pearl necklace completely conflicted with the skin-tight pencil skirt and dangerously low-cut blouse. As she waited for her meeting, she checked her iPhone to see six missed calls from her ex-boyfriend, Justin. They had worked at the same place and engaged in an inappropriate and unprofessional relationship. She found him cheating on her with a dumb intern, and that was the end of it – at least for her. She had just erased the list of missed calls when someone entered the lobby.

He was tall - definitely over six feet. He was dressed in a custom-made Ralph Lauren suit which complimented his all-American, boyish look. Alex smiled at his direction and he returned her graciousness. Seconds later, the intercom went on and Mr. McMahon asked to let Alex into his office.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite goddaughter," said Vince McMahon as he walked around his desk to give the girl a hug.

"There goes the hope of avoiding nepotism," Alex shrugged, "Hey, Uncle Vince."

"Aren't you happy to see your old uncle, kiddo?"

She smiled at the nickname, "I am. I was just hoping we could disregard family ties while at work. I mean, I love you; but I just don't want to get preferential treatment just because you're my godfather."

"Alex, you're not a wrestler so don't worry about locker room rumours," he started, "you're going to be in charge of leading RAW's medical team. I did not hire you because your mom and I are practically family. I hired you because you are a damn good doctor. Besides, I know you eventually want to get into Orthopedics. What better way to gain experience by working with people who are straining muscle joints and breaking bones all the time?"

"Good point."

"Kiddo, I don't have a lot of time because there's a show tonight at Springfield and I still need to make a couple of conference calls. Do you already know how to get there?"

Alex' eyes widened, "What? I'm going?"

Vince raised his eyebrows, "Well, of course. It is your first day on the job."

"Oh..." she trailed off, "when I spoke to Human Resources last night, they told me I wasn't starting until the show next Monday."

He shrugged, "I need a serious talk with the head of HR. I know it's their mistake and I didn't want to catch you off guard, but we need you this week." He stroked his chin before he pressed on the intercom, "Natalya, darling, will you ask Cena to come in."

Seconds later, the man wearing the Ralph Lauren suit stepped inside. He firmly shook Vince's hand and sat on the chair beside Alex.

"John Cena," Vince motioned, "this is Dr. Alexandra Avery. She will be the new general practitioner for RAW. And Dr. Avery," he turned to the only woman in the room, "this is John Cena. He's the face of the company and someone you want on your good side," Vince laughed. John laughed as well as he shook the young doctor's hand. From what Alex could tell, the two had a healthy professional relationship.

"So Cena, the reason I'm introducing you two is because HR screwed up again and told the lovely Dr. Avery that she wasn't starting until Thursday. She needs a lift to Springfield-"

"Say no more, sir. I'll take her," John interjected.

"Perfect," Vince stated decisively, "Dr. Avery, if you don't mind, I'll meet with John briefly then you can discuss your travel arrangements."

She shook Vince's hand and smiled because he kept to his promise and had been tight-lipped about her being his goddaughter. When John looked away briefly, Vince took the opportunity to wink at her.

* * *

After the meeting, Alex and John discussed travel arrangements and he offered to pick her up from her hotel. As soon as she got back, she quickly packed her things and fit every article of clothing and pair of shoes into a massive suitcase. Alex' impression of the the wrestler had been good from the get-go. He seemed like a really nice, easy-going guy, who wasn't bad to look at either. He had a contagious smile and his laugh was definitely intoxicating. When she met John at the lobby, he was a complete gentleman when he offered to carry her suitcase.

"So Doc, I forgot to tell you but a buddy of mine will be riding with us," said John, "that cool?"

"Of course. I'm just thankful, again, for letting me tag along."

"You don't have to say thank you. It's cool, Doc. I'm sure you'll return the favor by saving my life one day."

She laughed at the fake somberness on the wrestler's face. He placed the suitcase on the trunk of the rental and proceeded to open the back door for Alex. She was introduced to the younger wrestler who had 'shotgunned' the passenger seat. His name was Matthew Korklan, but his ring name was Evan Bourne. He had a much smaller build than John, but he was still very cute.

"John, you didn't tell me the doctor was going to be hot!" Matthew shamelessly said, playfully hitting John on the shoulder. "No seriously," he continued and turned to me, "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Doc, but you're gorgeous."

"Awww, thanks," she smiled genuinely. The boys were incredibly sweet and if it were any indication to how the rest of the wrestlers were going to be, Alex had a feeling she was going to love her new job.

"Stop flirting with Doc, Matt," John smacked him on the head before he started the engine, "she's way out of your league."

* * *

The two-hour ride to the arena was filled with ribbing – mostly on Matt who graciously took everything in stride. The two men made Alex feel welcome immediately. They had even gone off tangent on some occasions and talked about everything from backstage politics to backstage rumors. Not being a fan of the WWE, Alex mostly kept quiet and listened intently at all the real-life drama that occurred behind the scenes. She couldn't put faces to names, but she certainly kept note of the names that often cropped up because of the notorious stories attached to them.

Upon arriving at the arena, she separated from the two men who headed to the locker room to go over the night's card. After ten minutes of searching, she finally found the medical room and some of the medics she would be working with for the rest of her contract. She introduced herself and settled into her surroundings quickly. Before the show began, a number of superstars walked in to have their sprains bandaged up or to pick up their prescription for painkillers. Since they were always on the go, it was difficult for wrestlers to meet with doctors to get their prescriptions, so it was handy for the WWE to have a doctor travelling with each brand.

The night had gone off to a good start until WWE diva Maryse walked in asking if she could be cleared for a match. Alex recalled the conversation between the two boys in the car, and she immediately remembered the name Maryse. John had asked Matthew about their date, which only resulted in a look of fear in the younger wrestler's face. Apparently, based off their stories, this girl was a bit of a psycho. When Alex examined her wrist, she found a torn ligament which was causing it to swell. It was already bad enough that there was no cast, but there was no way she was cleared to wrestle or place it any kind of stress for the next few days. Alex emphatically refused to sign the clearance only because she was looking out for the French woman's safety. Maryse huffed and stormed out of the medical room. Clearly, not everyone in the locker room was going to be on Dr. Avery's team.

* * *

Alex pulled her auburn hair out of the constricting topknot and let the waves frame softly around her pretty face. She watched the flat screen showing a live telecast of RAW, which in reality was happening less than a hundred meters away. She looked around the room and noticed how most of the medics were really into the matches. She sighed and stepped out of the room.

"Hey," said a familiar voice from the end of the hall, "I thought I'd find you here."

"Hey, John," Alex smiled. He was wearing one of his bright purple shirts and jean shorts. Even without the suit, he still looked quite handsome.

"I just wanted to see how your first day's coming along. I heard you met a couple of the guys. There's a lot of talk about you, Doc."

"Really?" she asked incredulously. The last thing she wanted was to be involved in the rollercoaster of backstage drama.

John laughed, "Don't worry, Doc. It's all praise and admiration. You've got the whole locker room falling in love with you."

"Really?" she asked incredulously again – this time with a different tone.

"I'm sorry, but you're being a distraction with your sexy legs and those smoldering blue eyes," said John so austerely that Alex caught on that he was joking – to some extent anyway.

"Stop flattering me, John," she replied shyly.

"It's true, Doc. You're a refreshing change from our old doctor. He was a pain in the ass."

"I heard," she pointed over to the medics inside the room, "they were telling me what a nightmare he was. Apparently, he wasn't exactly a paradigm for the Wellness program."

"Yeah, he did take advantage of the medicine and liquor cabinet a couple times," said the wrestler, "anyway, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I've got to cut a promo in five. I'll see you around, Doc." John waved and ran towards the gorilla. Alex watched as his form cut into another hallway and disappeared.

* * *

The last match was scheduled to begin after the commercial break. Alex excused herself and went to the bathroom across the hall. When she returned, the match had already begun. It was between the current champion, Seamus, and the number one contender, Randy Orton. Alex giggled quietly at the difference in color between the two men. One was ghastly pale and the other one was tanned and bathed in baby oil. She watched as Orton's face twitched on screen; he had a glazed expression in his eyes as he pounded on the mat. As soon as Seamus turned around, the fans cheered and watched on as Orton attempted to land an RKO. Seamus saw it coming and instead sent Orton to the turnbuckle. When Seamus was running towards him, Orton quickly moved out of the way, forcing the Irish champion to slam hard on the steel pole.

The fans cheered as Randy was regaining the upper hand. He pulled Seamus away from the turnbuckle, to propel him against the ropes. But something happened. Something really bad happened. The fans knew it as soon as the camera zoomed into Randy's pained face. His features grimacing, his eyes tightly locking to hide signs of weakness. Alex knew immediately that something was wrong when she looked at his shoulder. It was hanging languidly at his side. She stood from her chair and without looking around she stated what should have been obvious. "He's dislocated his shoulder."

Four emergency medics set themselves to go to the gorilla so they could rush out once RAW went off air. The rest watched as Seamus played into Orton's injury by putting him in a painless submission that looked as if it placed pressure on his shoulder. Even if he was supposed to lose by disqualification, Orton was forced to tap out. As soon as the referee alerted both men that RAW was off air, Orton winced in pain. Seamus tried to preoccupy the fans by posing on top of the turnbuckle as the medics rushed to Randy's side. They helped him back up the ramp and into the medical room.

Alex breath hitched in her throat as the medics took him into the room. Sure, she had just seen him on television but it was different seeing Randy Orton in person. It was like seeing fireworks in the night sky – you couldn't help but be mesmerized even for just a moment. He looked up to meet with the doctor's eyes and immediately Alex could see the torture in his eyes. She snapped out of her momentary daze to attend to her patient.

She quickly but carefully examined his shoulder and confirmed that it was indeed an anterior dislocation.

"Just help me pop it back In," he grumbled.

"I think we'll need to run some x-rays first-"

"Doc, just pop it back in!"

Alex looked him in the eye. Who was he to tell her what to do? "Popping it back in is not going to solve anything. It looks like you'll need a reduction to correct the alignment."

"Reduction?" Randy asked, "you mean surgery? Look, Doc, I know you're new and I should cut you some slack, but I've had every single kind of shoulder surgery there is out there and nothing's every helped. I have hypermobile shoulders and this sort of thing happens all the time. I don't want to be sidelined. I don't want a cast. I don't want to take any more unnecessary tests. Just tell everybody to leave this room because I scream like a little girl."

Alex looked over his shoulder and nodded at the other medics. She had a feeling they knew it wasn't a strange occurrence when Orton was involved. The last medic closed the door behind him and she turned to the man they called the Viper. "Fine, I'll pop it back in for you, but you have to promise me that you'll consider looking into other surgical options. There are always new procedures and one of them is bound to work for you."

Randy sighed, "Whatever, just do what you're here to do."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Randy narrowed his eyes at the beautiful doctor, "Be a doctor and fix my goddamn shoulder."

Alex pursed her lips. In her head, she was fuming and ready to slap his right across the face. She stood beside the wrestler who was seated on the examination table. Without warning, she snapped his shoulder back into place. Randy Orton's loud scream reverberated in the room and it probably stretched out all across the arena.

"Fuck!" He yelled after the scream, as he rubbed into his strained shoulder.

"I just did what you asked me to do," smirked Alex. She picked up her purse from one corner of the room before turning the knob on the door.

Randy grimaced in pain. He knew it hurt. Popping his shoulder back into place was almost a biweekly thing for him, and the regularity of it never made it feel any better. There was something in the way she did it though that made him suffer a lot harder. Maybe it was her manicured nails digging into his skin or the way she did it without warning. Either way, he couldn't help but glare at her direction when she began to walk out the door. She bent over to pick up her purse and the wrestler couldn't help but notice the curve of her ass underneath the tight pencil skirt. When she stood up straight, he noticed how her 5-inch heels made her nearly as tall as him and how they made her legs appear like they went on for miles. He licked his lips and watched as her hand grazed on the metal door knob. She turned around and met his cold blue eyes. "I'll see you around then," she smirked arrogantly, "Randy."


	2. Just Coffee

**Summary: Dr. Alexandra Avery ran away from a dark and glamorous past to pursue her dreams of becoming a doctor. Upon landing a job with the WWE, she meets the intensely troubled Randy Orton. Together, can they finally feel safe and wanted? (Rated M for later chapters - by later I mean soon)**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own anybody.**

**A/N: Thanks _alana2awesome_ for the review. Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Heels clicking on the concrete as Doctor Alexandra Avery walked towards the backstage exit. Her eyes were so focused because of the rush of fearlessness that had gone through her body just moments ago. She had the courage to tell Randy Orton off in a way that didn't involve words. All she had to do was pop his shoulder back in in a way that would guarantee the most pain. A small smile escaped her lips at the mental image of his face when she uttered his name. Sitting on the examination table, he was holding onto his sore shoulder and staring dumbstruck at the young doctor.

She pulled out the iPhone from her coat pocket and dialed the number of a local cab.

"Hi, can I have a cab pick me up at the Springfield Arena - backstage parking lot. The name's Alex Avery."

Alex sighed to clear her mind of the eventful first day at work. From the meeting with Vince in Connecticut to her road trip with John and Matt –

"Doctor Avery," said a voice from behind.

Speak of the devil. She turned around to face John Cena and Matthew Korklan, who looked like they were fresh out of the gym shower and ready to head to the hotel.

"Hey, guys."

"We couldn't help but overhear you calling for a cab," said Matt, "Don't think that you're getting away from us that easy."

"I didn't want to be a bother-"

John and Matt turned to look at each other with disbelieving expressions. "Alex, Alex, Alex… you're coming with us. We'll drop you off to the hotel, and to the event tomorrow, and if you even need a ride home – we'll do that too."

"Speaking of which, where you from?" asked Matt.

"I've lived in New York for seven years but I grew up in LA."

"City girl, eh?" said John.

"Yup, I don't know how to live otherwise. I went to camp one summer and couldn't stand all the bugs. Granted I was eleven and a major brat, it totally ruined the wilderness for me."

The two wrestlers laughed at her honesty. From the way she was always dressed like she belonged at a Barney's shop window, the last place anyone would find Alex was on a farm.

"Well, you are going to love traveling with us. We see the craziest shit everyday," said Matt.

Alex and the two wrestlers walked to their rental as they talked about all the strange sights they would see while they were on the road. Apparently, the further away you were from civilization, the more America upped its crazy factor. John told her stories about the hundreds of signs they would see for the 'world's largest rubber band ball'. Matt would tell her about the travelling circuses all over the Mid West. Alex couldn't help but feel horrified and at the same time excited about the literal road ahead. Sure, there would be people like Orton and Maryse who would make her job a little more difficult, but going on tour with the WWE was like an ode to Kerouac and the great American adventure – something she never really experienced growing up.

* * *

The next day, Alex woke up at 6AM to shower and check out of her hotel room. She met the boys an hour later for breakfast before they drove to the next location. The house show was taking place in a mid-sized arena in New Hampshire. The ride, like the others, was full of John's corny jokes and Matt's locker room gossip. Alex was becoming more comfortable in this routine; often, she would mock John's jokes or accuse Matt of being the WWE's own Perez Hilton. It was all in good fun though.

The laid back atmosphere at a house show meant John and Matt had more time to hang out with Alex and introduce her to the non-backstage crew of the WWE. On her first day, she met the medical team, and most of the production crew. Today, she was meeting the men and women who were drawing in hundreds and thousands of fans almost every night.

At the beginning, Alex was a little nervous meeting the wrestlers because of her lack of WWE knowledge. She managed to quickly ease herself into the situation and carry conversations with people she would have probably never spoken to had she not worked in the same company. Speaking to the wrestlers she was introduced to was a pleasant surprise. Even if they didn't have a lot in common right off the bat, she noticed how most of them were friendly and easy-going – much like John and Matt.

She was in a casual conversation with Adam Copeland and Phil Brooks when she noticed their attention turn to catering's entrance. Alex turned around to look at the man who quickly captivated the room's attention.

"Whoa, was that just me or did something creepy happen when Orton walked in?" asked Alex, turning her head back to the two wrestlers.

"No one expected him to be here, that's all," said Phil.

Adam, spoke up, "He comes to house shows mid-way through or never at all. He's gotten into a lot of trouble for it but right now, Vince can't afford to suspend him any longer. He's a top draw."

The doctor watched as Adam shrugged his shoulders and Phil scratched the back of his head. Certainly, Orton was not a popular guy backstage. And if he was, it was due to notoriety and not exactly from being well-liked. Alex excused herself from the conversation and walked towards the snacks table.

He was eating from a handful of m&m's while looking through the display of other sweet treats. She stood a foot away from him, but he didn't notice her. She cleared her throat. He finally turned to meet her breathtaking blue-green eyes.

"Hi," she said more nervously than she would have liked. She hadn't forgotten about him telling her to 'do her job.' She wanted to come up to him to assert her fearlessness just as she did the previous night, but that intent was thrown out the window when she looked into his soft blue eyes.

He smiled – the last thing she expected. "Hey, Doc!"

He said it loud enough that the people sitting nearby turned to look at them. She exchanged a confused glance with John who was chatting with Maria a few tables away. As soon as she turned her attention back to him, a heavy arm wrapped itself around her shoulder.

"Doc, thanks a lot for fixing my shoulder," Randy whispered into her ear.

Immediately, Alex' eyebrows shot up and lips parted in surprise. She took an involuntary whiff of the man who had his arm around her and she knew exactly what this man was on. It boggled her mind that everyone else in the room had no idea. She took his arm and led him outside, but not before John stopped them.

"I need to check on his shoulder. He's been having some pain," lied Alex before John could say anything.

Reluctantly, John nodded his head and stepped aside to let the two pass.

When they arrived at the empty medical room, Alex pushed Randy inside and closed the door behind her. She shook her head, not really knowing what to do or say, or why she even cared in the first place. She looked at him – he was sitting on the table with a new handful of m&m's while the other hand picked out all the brown ones and threw them across the room.

"What the hell were you thinking going into work high as a fucking kite?" Alex asked, trying to keep her voice as inaudible as possible.

"Dunno what you're talking about, Doc. I'm not high," Randy grinned, proving even further that he had gotten his hands on a fat bowl of grass.

"I'm not stupid, Randy Orton. I can tell when someone's smoked a shitload of weed."

Randy grinned, his eyes creasing into a squint. He took her wrist and pulled her in between his legs, "Shhh…" he whispered, "they can hear you."

Alex retreated from the uncomfortable position only to be pulled back by Randy. "Please don't tell, Doc. It'll be our little secret, ok?"

This was the part where Alex would put the cocky wrestler in his place, the part where she would tell him off and threaten to tell management about his drug use. She was very well aware of their Wellness Program and the strict one-strike drug policy. If she really was as fearless and audacious as she wanted to portray herself to be, Randy Orton would be unemployed by tomorrow. But that's not what happened.

She looked into his blue eyes, glazed over from the high, his mouth forming an innocent, sweet smile, his free hand gently holding onto her wrists. She bit her bottom lip and sighed softly, "Ok."

Alex pulled herself away from his grip and watched his smile turn wider. He shoved the remaining candies into his mouth and chewed them with gusto. "But before you go out there tonight and show your face to your colleagues, we need to get you off this high. There's a shower in there," she pointed to the door at the end of the room, "take a cold shower and when you get back, I'll have a cup of coffee for you."

"Yes, Doc," he giggled, stepping off the examination table. As he made his way to the shower room, he pulled his Viper shirt over his head and began to unbuckle his belt. A pink flush rose to her cheeks when he peeled off his jeans and set them on the doorway to the bathroom. He was only in a pair of boxer briefs when he stepped in and closed the door behind him. Alex faintly smacked herself on the head to concentrate on the task at hand. She didn't need the image of Randy's sexy backside distracting her.

* * *

With coffee in hand, Alex returned to the medical room to find that it was in the same condition she had left it. Randy's clothes pooled on the floor and across the table, there was a small collection of cracked, brown m&m's. She set the large cup of black coffee on a counter and sat on a large leather couch to wait for Randy's cold, sobering shower to end.

Alex should have probably kept her hands in her head much longer because she wasn't sure if her hormones could take the image of a nearly naked Randy Orton. He caught enough to see her jaw drop on the floor before she recomposed herself and feigned disgust.

"Put a shirt on, Orton."

He smirked, "I thought you were enjoying the show."

"As if," she rolled her eyes in a move that would even put Alicia Silverstone in Clueless to shame.

He walked towards her with his hands on his hips, wrapped in a dangerously loose white towel. He licked his lips as he towered over the woman. Alex stood up and met his gaze. She could feel from the heat between them that Randy didn't listen when she told him specifically to take a cold shower. She could feel the heat forming between them.

His fingers grazed lightly against her exposed arm, his mind going a hundred miles a minute on what he could do to this gorgeous woman standing before him. In that moment, he forgot about their first meeting, when she caused him more physical pain than was warranted. At this point, he just wanted to feel her touch – even if it meant causing him pain. He watched as her eyes broke away from his and her head looked down to watch his fingers. Randy lifted her chin. He needed to see her face, her clear eyes, her luscious lips.

The ring from her cell phone broke their thoughts and Alex pulled away. She reached into her purse and sighed at the name on the caller ID. Before she could decide whether to take it or not, Randy had disappeared into the bathroom with his clothes in tow.

"Hi," she greeted quietly.

"Hey baby," the pet name made her cringe.

"What do you want, Justin?"

"Why so angry? I just wanted to see how you've been. How's the new job?"

Alex bit her lip, "I'm well. The job's different but I'm adjusting quickly."

"That's good to hear. I've been trying to call you, baby, but –"

"I wasn't answering," she cut him off, "I'm sorry, but we're over, Jus. You can't just keep calling me and expect me to cave and come back to you."

"Alex, we were together for three years. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

She tried to control her tears from coming through. After all, it was only a month ago when she caught the so-called love of her life cheating on him with a medical intern. "It did mean something to me – until you broke that trust and slept with that whore."

"Alex…"

"No!" she cried, "I'm done with you, Justin. Please get over that."

"Are you really over me?"

Her silence meant hesitation. To Alex, it made her question if her resolution to leave him was true. For Justin, her silence meant hope.

"I'm done, Justin. Please stop calling me."

With that, she ended the call and turned around to see the perplexed expression on the third-generation wrestler's face. She didn't want to talk about her past relationship. And who was he to be concerned? It wasn't like they were friends. They just happened to play a part in a compromising situation – nothing more. Alex reached for the coffee and handed it to Randy. He took a swig from the cup and grimaced.

"You call that coffee?"

"It's the only thing they had at catering."

"I'm going to drive to a Starbucks. Want to come with?"

* * *

Randy and Alex walked towards the backstage exit. On the way, Randy asked her how she knew how to cure a high which prompted Alex to tell him a little about her sense of adventure in high school. They exchanged high school stories and laughed along the way. Unbeknownst to them, Matt was standing a few feet from the door getting a good view of the pair leaving the arena.

Alex reached over Randy to hand her credit card to the Starbucks barista. They had gone through the drive-thru and Randy insisted on paying. Alex was having none of it because she only thought it was fair for her to pay since he was the one driving. Randy licked his lips when he noticed her sweater hike up to reveal the tan skin on her lower back. When the barista returned her card, Alex sank back down on her seat. He handed her the Caramel Macchiatto and took the Venti black coffee for himself before he generously tipped the cute barista.

"You tipped more than our drinks cost," Alex pointed out, sipping the sweet drink.

Randy shrugged, "Without her, you wouldn't have bent over and given me a nice view of your ass."

"Ugh!" she smacked him lightly on his shoulder, knowing it was the one prone to injury, "you are such a pig."

"Ouch!" He pretended to be in pain. "You're going to pay for that, Alex."

Whenever people would say her name – whether it was Alex, Alexandra, Doc, or Avery – it never really captured her attention the way it did when Randy's deep, lustful voice spoke her name. She looked at him, eyes focused on the road. His profile was absolute perfection. The planes on his face, the high cheekbones, deep-set eyes, plump lips, strong jaw – he was like a real-life Adonis.

"You can stop staring now."

Alex snapped her head back to the road as blood boiled to her cheeks, making them a deep pink of embarrassment.

They stopped at a red light and he turned to her, "You're not too bad to look at either."

His words only caused her cheeks to flush further, but a smirk played on her lips. She knew how to play this game. "But I was only staring at you because I was wondering how it was humanly possible to have someone as ugly as you survive in this planet."

He playfully narrowed his eyes at the beautiful brunette, "Take it back."

"But it's the truth," she crooned.

"Take it back or I'm not stepping on the gas."

Just then the light turned green and the car was at a standstill. The drivers behind them honked their cars in frustration. Others tried to drive around and past them, but not before showing them a middle finger or two. "Randy! Go! Step on the gas!"

"Nope, not until you tell me the real truth."

Alex just wanted to get out of this mortifying situation where drivers were honking at them and pulling down their windows to yell at them.

"Fine," she cried out, "you have an incredible body, the most mesmerizing eyes, and I love it when you say my name!"

With that, he stepped on the gas and a breath of relief and shame escaped Alex' lips. Relief because they were finally moving and shame because she had just revealed her thoughts on Randy. They were turning into the parking lot of the arena when Randy broke the silence, "so you love it when I say your name?" he stressed the word 'love'.

Alex bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "No."

"Bullshit."

"Ok, so what? I think your voice is really deep and sexy. So fucking what? You're still an asshole," she stuck her tongue out.

Randy parked the car before he held onto his chest, "Ouch. Your words are doing wonders for my self-esteem."

"You've already got too much of that," she huffed even though it was clear that Randy was only joking to get a reaction out of her.

Randy shook his head as he smiled, "Alex, are you still mad about last night?"

"Randy, I –"

"Look, I'm sorry I said those things. I was pissed off because I couldn't afford to be on the injured list any more. I've been on the sidelines too many times to think of it as paid vacation. I'm sorry, Alex. I know I can be an asshole most times, but I don't want to be one when I'm with you."

Alex inhaled deeply. She wasn't expecting that apology or sincerity from Randy, but part of her squealed inside to hear him say it. "I forgive you. I'm sorry too for popping that shoulder in a little roughly."

"A little?" joked Randy, "No, but seriously, I deserved it. So what do you say, Alex Avery – friends?"

* * *

Alex sat alone at the medical room. It was two hours after the show and a stream of superstars came in looking to see if they could get their shoulders, knees and wrists checked out. It was amazing to her that these men and women were constantly getting hurt only to get back into the ring the next day. She sent the other medics home early because they were getting a three day break until the next house show. She wanted all of them to catch their red-eye flights to wherever it was in the country they called home.

"Doc,"

Alex turned to smile at John Cena, "I texted you that you and Matty can go ahead. I had a lot of patients tonight."

"I heard," there was a serious tone to his voice and his eyes were cold but at the same time concerned, "I also heard you and Randy Orton left the arena this afternoon."

Alex nodded, not really knowing what John was getting at.

"So you did leave with him?"

"Yeah, only to get coffee. He hated the one catering provided and I did too so he offered to drive us to Starbucks to get some drinks."

"How's his shoulder?"

Alex bit her lip. She never checked on his shoulder. It was only a lie to confront Randy about smoking marijuana before attending an event. "It's better. It's a little rough on the joints but if he keeps up with the exercise I told him, the fluid should return and make it easier to mobilize."

"Oh,"

"John, what's wrong?" Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No,"

John walked to the door and Alex followed behind closely. She linked her arms around his and leaned on his shoulder. She knew John had something to say but decided against pressing on the issue. She didn't want to upset him. He was her first real friend in the business, and that meant a lot to her. John smiled, reassured that Alex was different from all the other women who had been involved with Orton. She was a lot stronger, a lot smarter, a lot more resilient. She would be able to take care of herself and when the time came, she'd be able to pick herself back up. John knew girls never liked being told who they could and couldn't see. Telling them it was a bad idea always ended up with them following through and falling for Orton's charm. He decided to let things take its course between the two. Besides, he wasn't even sure if there was anything going on between them. It was too soon for him to get involved.

"Promise me you'll be careful around him, Doc."

* * *

**Please, please, please R&R**


	3. Seventeen

**Summary: Dr. Alexandra Avery ran away from a dark and glamorous past to pursue her dreams of becoming a doctor. Upon landing a job with the WWE, she meets the intensely troubled Randy Orton. Together, can they finally feel safe and wanted? (Rated M for later chapters - by later I mean sooner than you think)**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own anybody.**

**A/N: This chapter is going to have a flashback (italicized) to give you a glimpse of Alex' pre-WWE, pre-doctor life. It's going to play a lot into the main plot of the story so keep in mind that it IS relevant. Thanks humanoidaspect, tinou31100, and alana2awesome for the reviews. Keep the reviews coming. They really motivate me to continue writing this story. So please read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Alex wrapped her arms around her lithe body. The classic Burberry trench failed to keep her warm enough in the cold October night. She looked straight ahead at the Massachusetts-born wrestler who had just told her to be careful around Randy Orton. She didn't say anything. She pulled away from John and kept her mouth shut. She could tell from the troubled look in his eyes that he was hiding something, but she knew he wasn't ready to tell her just yet.

The pair met Matt at the parking lot, where they loaded up their things and headed for the hotel. The next day, Matt would be catching an early flight to Tampa, Alex to New York City, and John would be driving the rental back to his home in Boston. The ride was quiet – a far cry from the lively conversations and relentless teasing. Alex gazed outside the window, droplets of rain cascaded down the pane as the rain reflected streetlights and illuminated the city.

* * *

_The Los Angeles skyline was ablaze. Veronica Kennedy-Avery-Kaufman, or whatever her legal name was, sat at the backyard terrace and watched the beginning of nightfall. One hand gripping a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon ; the other, a nearly empty bottle. _

_Veronica's day was a whirlwind of emotions. She woke up to find the man she thought she loved in bed with another woman – in her own home. She told young, Joshua Mills, to leave and never come back. She thought he was good for her. A young stud, who had dreams of becoming an actor – he was just one of many in Hollywood. He loved her, he pleased her, he made her feel young again. Veronica took a sip and slowly let it settle down her throat. She tried to picture his face the moment he was caught, but she couldn't. Veronica was focused on someone else._

_After throwing his clothes over the banister, she locked herself in her bedroom and downed a number of pills. She didn't know what they were – it was probably a concoction of Ambien, Lexapro, Prozac, Diazepam and Vodka. She fell into a deep sleep for eight hours before she woke up and stumbled to the bar downstairs. She retrieved an aged wine from the region of Bordeaux, stumbled to the back terrace and watched the sunset from her hilltop home in Beverly Hills. _

_Her mind was still clouded by the pills and the alcohol, but not enough to forget the disturbing image she chanced upon only twelve hours ago. _

"_Mom,"_

_Her voice sent chills up Veronica's spine. Tears threatened to escape her eyes. Her hand grasped onto the stem of her glass, nearly breaking the crystal into pieces. She continued to stare into the night sky. She wouldn't dare give her the benefit of turning around to face her. _

"_Mom," she repeated. This time, she stepped right in front of her and obstructed the view of the LA skyline._

_Veronica closed her eyes._

"_I'm leaving, mom."_

_Although, she knew her daughter always threatened to leave, she never went through with it because there was no other place she could go. This time, Veronica thought that it was probably for the best if she did leave._

"_I'm going to New York. I'll call grandpa when I get there. I know he'll be upset, but he'll never let me leave if he found out now," she mumbled, her voice drifting into a cold silence. She was a breathtaking young girl. She looked just like her mother – chocolate brown hair that fell like summer waves, the loveliest mouth, flawless tan skin, her father's mesmerizing blue-green eyes. She wore that white summer dress with bare feet and a pair of feather earrings. She looked so innocent. She looked like her baby._

"_Mom, I'm sorry."_

_Veronica swallowed hard. Her daughter never apologized. Why would she? She held a grudge on her mother since the day she turned into an angsty teenager. Her daughter's voice trembled and her exposed knees were shivering. The younger girl wrapped her arms around her body. Tears were streaming down her bare face. _

"_I'm so, so sorry," she cried, falling at her mother's feet and resting her head on her lap. Veronica's hands gripped the arms of the chair as she watched her daughter's back heave. She gently picked up her head and moved her hair aside to expose her tear-stained face. She was still sobbing and heaving. Veronica caressed her daughter's face. She was the epitome of youth and beauty. _

_It enraged her._

_Alex held onto her right cheek. Her eyes now dry from shock. Her lips quivering from the hurt and guilt she felt inside. She deserved it. She deserved to be slapped by her own mother. It wasn't the first time her mother was livid. It wasn't the first time she was slapped, but it was the one that damaged her the most._

"_Leave," her mother said in a whisper. _

_Alex distanced herself from her mother before she stood up and walked away. Stealing one last glance at her mother's direction, the seventeen year-old was brought to tears._

_What had she done?_

* * *

"Doc, we're here."

Alex snapped out of her thoughts to face the concerned look on Matt's boyish features. She noticed that John had already stepped out of the rental and retrieved his suitcase from the back.

"Something wrong, Doc?"

Alex sighed and shook her head. "Nothing,"

"Are you sure? Does it have something to do with your talk with John?"

"Huh? No. It doesn't have anything to do with that. I'm fine, Matty," she smiled, "thanks for the concern though."

"Cool, but just so you know, John's only looking out for you. Randy's not exactly the kind of guy you'd want to get involved with."

"I know. I've seen firsthand what an asshole he can be."

"That and the fact that he treats women like objects. He has a new one almost every night. I know you're not that kind of girl, but believe me, Doc, there are a ton of girls we thought would never fall for his charm but they all ended up the same way: heartbroken and a crushed self-esteem."

Alex sighed, "Don't worry, Matty. I'm not interested in Orton. We just got coffee."

"I just wanted you to know because I don't want to see you get hurt."

Alex hugged the high-flying superstar, "Thanks for looking out for me."

The trio walked into the hotel only to find a mass of people dressed in robes or pajamas. Apparently, some idiot thought it would be a good idea to pull down the fire alarm and force the hotel guests to evacuate. Hotel security had to look through all floors before they could confirm if it really was a false alarm, so guests had to wait it out for at least twenty minutes.

John groaned, "I just want to lie in my bed right now and sleep."

"I feel ya, man," replied Evan.

Alex looked around the room and noticed that most of the guests were WWE employees; and most of them looked just about ready to doze off. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Randy Orton dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white V-neck. Instinctively, she licked her lips. He looked absolutely delicious.

She knew he was trouble from the warnings of John and Matt, but it didn't hurt to look – right?

John followed her gaze and grimaced when he figured she was staring at his former best friend, Randy Orton. Annoyed, John walked away leaving Matt alone with the brunette beauty. Alex looked around and began to wonder why John would leave them and disappear into the crowd. She exchanged glances with Matt but he only gave her the same confused expression.

A few minutes later, the pair were joined by Maria and Adam who she met earlier in the day. They talked about how dumb it was that the hotel was keeping them all in the lobby when it was obviously a prank. Maria complained about not having enough time to grab a robe to cover her silk nightie-clad body. The men in the room would have disagreed. Adam nudged Matt and pointed to the far end of the room. In an isolated corner, John looked to have been in a serious discussion with none other than Randy Orton.

"Oh, this is not going to end well," mumbled Matt.

Alex turned to Matt with a questioning glance.

"You don't want to know," Adam looked at Alex.

Alex looked at the other two and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, I do," Alex said bluntly.

"It's a long story." "It's complicated." "Maybe you should just ask John."

Alex groaned, "Come on, guys. Give me the quick summary."

Matt sighed, "John and Randy were best friends up until two years ago. The two were inseparable. They were locker room leaders who always played pranks – I mean, it was all harmless fun and part of the frat house atmosphere in the locker room. Then two years ago, it all changed. Randy got shitfaced one night and John tried to reach out to him, but Randy was a complete dickhead. So they drifted apart at first, and then one day they got into a huge argument and the two have been giving each other the silent treatment ever since."

"What were they arguing about?"

"No one knows," Adam stepped in.

"All we know is things changed after Randy and Emma broke up."

"Emma?" Alex questioned.

"He was Randy's girlfriend. Some rumors said that the two were engaged. They were together for over a year, and Randy was absolutely in love."

"No one expected it – that Randy would be in love and would want to settle down," added Adam.

Alex combed her bangs away from her face with her fingers, "So you're telling me that Randy was so broken up by their break up that he became a complete dick to John?"

"Pretty much," they all agreed.

"How stupid is that? How can Randy jeopardize his friendship with John because his poor little heart was broken? Ugh, excuse my French, but what a pussy."

Silence filled the group. Everyone thought the same way – that Randy was so heartbroken that he put up a tough front to compensate. They had all moved on the last two years, thinking Randy was being ridiculous by pushing all his friends away and getting into trouble with the company. At first, they felt for him. But after a while, his act got old and he was no longer the same person that was so popular in the locker room. He lost the respect of veterans like Triple H and The Undertaker; and he lost the admiration of the younger guys. In the span of two years, Randy Orton became a completely different man.

* * *

Before Alex could even settle back into the routine of being in her Tribeca apartment, it was already Friday morning and in three hours, she would be flying out to the next house show in Orlando, Florida. The two days were just enough to clean out her fridge, pay her landlord, and meet her girl friends for drinks at their favorite spot. They didn't understand what made her take the job when Alex loved the city so much, but they were just glad to have her back even for a few nights a week. Alex hated the idea of leaving home, but it excited her to be back on the road.

The flight went by without a hitch and Alex arrived in the Orlando airport just as scheduled. Large black frames obscured her eyes and her headphones blasted Nirvana. She stood by the baggage conveyor with other passengers and waited for her bright red suitcase to appear. She glanced up from her iPod to see a tall, well-built man waving at her direction. She turned around to find no one there. He must have been waving at her. Alex pulled down her sunglasses and pointed at herself. The man nodded. She watched him pick up his suitcase and drag it to the other side of the conveyor.

"Hi," he smiled at Alex, "you probably don't remember me. I'm Liam Connolly. I work with the WWE's production team."

Alex turned beet red; she felt horrible for forgetting his name and face. "I'm so sorry. I was just so overwhelmed that day. How can I make it up to you?"

"Don't worry about it, Doc. I just wanted to say 'hello'. I saw you when we were boarding but I didn't want to approach you since you seemed pretty zoned into your iPod."

"What? Next time, feel free to pull it off my ears. My friends do it all the time. I have a bad habit of listening to my iPod in social situations," she laughed.

"I'll remember that," he laughed, "So, where in New York do you live?"

"Manhattan – I have an apartment in Tribeca,"

"Really? That's awesome. I'm originally from Long Island but I've since moved out of my mother's basement and got a place of my own in Brooklyn," he joked.

Alex laughed, "I love Long Island. They have the best seafood restaurant in all of New York. You know The Yellow Fisherman?"

"Do I know it? My family has spent almost every Sunday dinner in that place."

"Really? That's great. You must have a great relationship with your family."

"For sure," he replied, "Great big Irish family. My grandpa taught us how to drink before we could even say the word 'beer'."

"You're quite the comic, aren't you, Liam?"

He winked, "I try, Doc, I try."

"So, are you headed to the hotel?"

"Yeah, but I'm meeting my buddy, Blake, flying from St. Louis. His flight should have arrived fifteen minutes ago… Hey, do you have a ride to the hotel?"

Alex shook her head, "I was going to cab it."

"Blake and I are going to get a rental. You could come with us. I'm sure he'd love the company."

"Yeah, I'd love to join you two," Alex smiled sweetly.

Liam's phone flashed, "Excuse me, I'm just going to reply to this message."

"No problem, go ahead."

Liam shoved the Blackberry back into his pocket, "That was just Blake. His flight was a little delayed. He was asking if I was at Arrivals. I told him about you coming with us and he's pretty psyched to meet you."

"So, I haven't met him?"

Liam laughed, "No, he was working on Smackdown. I'm pretty sure you won't be embarrassing yourself this time."

"Shut up!" She playfully smacked him in the arm.

"Liam!"

He was a tall, skinny man with thick-rimmed glasses and natural platinum blond hair. He gave his friend a hug and turned to Alex. He shook her hand and introduced himself, "Blake Powell, Production Supervisor, from St. Louis Missouri, single and ready to mingle… with you."

Alex giggled when he took her hand and kissed it gently. These two production team boys were definitely a hilarious duo. "Alex Avery, doctor, California girl living in NYC, single and wouldn't mind mingling… with you two. I have to be fair," she blinked innocently.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've been hearing a lot about you."

Alex turned to Liam who shrugged, "What are people saying about me?"

"You're the hot new doctor," Blake answered.

Alex rolled her eyes. Way to make an impression.

"And based off all the talk, I have to say it's true."

"Thank you, Blake," Alex smiled, "but there's a lot more to me than meets the eye."

The three left for the car rental office just outside the airport. Alex offered to pay for a third of the cost but the two men refused. While they signed the insurance papers and wrote down their information, Alex sank down on the waiting bench by the door. She pulled out her iPhone to check her mail and Facebook account. She was busy looking at tagged photos from her night out with the girls when the bell rung, signaling a new customer. He walked in and took the remaining seat beside Alex.

"Nice dress,"

Alex recognized the voice immediately. How could she not? It was the deep, sexy baritone that made her head spin and knees weak. She glanced up to meet his chiseled face – his eyes covered by a pair of designer sunglasses. A playful smirk on his lips was the cherry on top of his condescending cake.

"Do you mind?" Alex spat.

"Was it a kid kicking the back of your seat or a crying baby?"

"Neither," she said bitterly, "I had a great flight as a matter of fact."

"Then, why are you being such a bitch?" he asked teasingly, "I thought we were friends," he stressed the last word.

Alex cringed and that was all Randy needed to see before he was reminded of his conversation with John three days earlier. All the hotel guests were at the lobby because some idiot thought it would be a good prank to pull the fire alarm. Randy was impatiently waiting at the corner of the room when he felt a rough grip on his shoulder, forcing him to spin around. It was John Cena – his best friend if only they hadn't stopped talking the last two years. John wasn't there to have a friendly chat. It was a brief conversation where John threatened to kick Randy's ass if he spoke to Alex, tried anything with Alex, hurt Alex, or even thought of Alex. Randy's response was merely to laugh in John's face.

"So I'm guessing you got the Randy Orton history lesson from John, huh?"

"John didn't tell me anything, but I know enough."

"From who? From Matt Korklan? That kid wasn't even here two years ago. The fuck he knows."

Alex turned to him, her eyes boring through his clouds of grey, "He hasn't told me anything that other people don't agree with. The roster knows your story with John and they've told me everything I need to know, quite frankly."

Randy clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white, "John and I aren't friends anymore. They couldn't deal with it so they made up some story to make me look bad. We had a falling out. Shit like that happens. Why can't people just mind their own goddamn business?"

"Maybe because it's not just about your friendship with John. Maybe it has to do with the fact that you're royally fucking up your relationships with your co-workers."

Randy rolled his eyes, "I don't need to be chummy with everyone - Cena's there for that shit. I do my own thing, and everyone bitches about it behind my back. They even get new people like you in on it."

"Randy," Alex voice calmed down, "I know I said we'd be friends but I think it's better if you do your thing – like you say you do – and I remain your doctor. We'll keep things professional… It's less complicated."

Randy groaned, rubbing his palms together, "You haven't even given me the chance to show you who I am. It's a shame. I thought you were better than that."

* * *

The light bulb in the medical room would flicker every few minutes. They were performing in a smaller venue than usual so the staff was forced to turn an old locker room into a temporary medical room. It was a slow night. There were no injuries or concussions; only wrestlers coming in asking for prescription painkillers. The medics had already packed up and left, leaving Alex alone in the medical room. She was required to stay an hour after each show in case wrestlers needed medical advice.

She tried to pass the time by looking at the medical files of the wrestlers who visited that evening. Adam came by for pain in his lower back, Maryse resentfully dropped in to ask for her clearance (it was denied), and Stephen Farrelly, who the fans knew as Sheamus, came by to have his neck checked out. Three wrestlers? It was a slow night indeed. Alex checked her watch. It was five minutes to ten; it was about time she would start packing up.

There was a knock on the door.

He noticed that she was already packing her things. It was too late. He shouldn't have come. He should have probably left at that moment. He stood by the doorframe and hesitated. The pain in his shoulder was telling him to stay; his pride was telling him to walk away.

"Do you need something?"

"It's nothing. I can come see you tomorrow."

"It's all right. I'm technically still working for another three minutes," she smiled weakly.

He bit his lip and stepped inside the room. The light bulb continued to flicker.

"Is it your shoulder?"

He nodded. Alex stepped towards him and motioned for him to sit on the makeshift examination table. She pressed on the joints and gently released when she noticed him wince in pain. "Can you raise your arm for me?"

He raised his arm and bit on his lip to hide the pain. He didn't want to show weakness in front of Alex.

"Can you lift it over your head?"

He began to try but stopped just when his elbow was on the same level as his eyes. He let his arm fall to his sides, "I can't, Doc. If I let it get there, I feel like my shoulder will snap in half."

Alex pulled out his folder from her files and began jotting down notes. "Your rotator cuff is hurt because the tendon is inflamed. It's not a lot to worry about. Just take some anti-inflamatories like ibuprofen and that should relieve the pain. You don't want to completely immobilize your shoulder so try rotating it as soon as you can. Resistance training with some free weights should condition it back into good use."

"Thanks," he smiled softly as he pushed himself off the table.

"Wait," Alex stopped him with her palms on his chest, "I'll check one last thing."

She walked behind him and pressed gently on the muscle between his shoulder blades. A sigh escaped his lips. Alex smiled, "No pain there. It's just a knot on your shoulder. I suggest you get a massage, Randy."

Her warm touch on his bare back and her suggestion drove Randy's attention away from the pain. He hungered for the feel of her hands on his body. If she would only take the suggestion into action. Sure, she was a doctor. They had therapists for that job, but most that the company would hire were men.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Doc."

She could sense the smirk on his face even if his back was turned. Alex rolled her eyes, "Ask Boris, the massage therapist. I head he's got hands that really gets into those knots."

"But I can't wait 'til tomorrow, Doc. I can't lie in bed when my whole body's in pain. How am I supposed to get some rest for tomorrow's show?"

"Not my problem."

Randy turned around to face her. A breath hitched in his throat when he took in her beautiful features. She bit her lip. Alex was not expecting him to fix his eyes on hers, for his hand to lightly graze on her cheek, for his lips to lustfully speak words she subconsciously wanted to hear. "Doctor Avery – from one professional to the other – my body's in pain right now. What are you going to do about it?"


	4. In The Dark

**Summary: Dr. Alexandra Avery ran away from a dark and glamorous past to pursue her dreams of becoming a doctor. Upon landing a job with the WWE, she meets the intensely troubled Randy Orton. Together, can they finally feel safe and wanted? (Rated M for later chapters - by later I mean sooner than you think)**

******Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own anybody.**  


**A/N: Sorry for the really late update! I've been too busy with school with finals coming up. It's been so stressful :(**

**This chapter is going to have a flashback (italicized) to give you a glimpse of Alex' pre-WWE, pre-doctor life. It's going to play a lot into the main plot of the story so keep in mind that it IS relevant. Thanks alana2awesome , tinou31100 and Sinistre for the reviews. You guys are awesome! Keep the reviews coming, and if you have any comments or questions or rants please REVIEW! I can't stress enough how much they motivate me to continue writing this story. So please read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Doctor Avery – from one professional to the other – my body's in pain right now. What are you going to do about it?"

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat; her breaths were spaced few and far between; her words lost somewhere in the haze of her mind. A small smirk formed on his lips when he noticed her uneasiness. He was successful. Now all he had to do was make her give in completely.

"Randy, I-"

The light flickered and burned out into darkness.

She gasped and began to speak.

"Shhh…" he whispered, placing a finger to her lips.

The door was closed, the room was locked, the arena was nearly empty and silent. Neither body moved an inch. His hand remained at her cheek; her breaths were the only noise consuming the tension-filled room. Alex nearly stepped back when she felt his moist lips brush gently against hers. Her mind was telling her to pull away from this man of trouble and notoriety. This wasn't right. This was never supposed to happen.

Alex stood motionless and allowed Randy's tongue to trace her lower lip; her mouth parted in surprise when his hands travelled down to her neck and exposed collarbone. He took the opportunity to let his tongue enter her mouth, gently exploring the warmth and softness inside. This time, her mind had lost the battle to her body. She wanted more.

She kissed him back with the same light passion – soft and gentle – like they had all the time in the world. His fingers travelled down the hem of her blouse; his fingers made contact with the exposed skin on her hips. She moaned softly when he gripped her waist and pushed her against the table. His tongue was now ferociously exploring her mouth, trailing down her neck, leaving a mark on the skin just under her clavicle.

"Randy, no-"

He quickly pulled away but his hands were still firmly pressed on her tiny waist.

"No, don't stop," she whispered, "just don't leave a mark."

Hearing her tell him not to stop was exactly what he wanted to hear. He was so engulfed in those words that he didn't care about what she would do if he left her a parting gift. The room was pitch black so fortunately for Randy, Alex could not see the smug smirk on his face. He kissed her passionately, his tongue challenging hers in a battle for control. Her arms wrapped around his neck; her legs spread wide open for him to stand in between. He left a trail of kisses on her neck, sucking fiercely at her throat.

"Please…" she whimpered. If she didn't want the hickey, she could have easily pushed him away but instead she wrapped her arms around him tighter. She bit her lip when he stopped the almost masochistic sucking to lick the column of her neck. God, how his tongue could send waves of pleasure down to her groin. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and stepped back.

An almost breathless sigh escaped her lips. She pushed herself off the table; her heels landing squarely on the cold concrete floor. "Randy?"

There was no response. Instead, the door opened and let the light from the hallway creep into the room. Alex shook her head.

What had she done?

* * *

_Alex stumbled into her house. It was 3AM on a Friday night, which was unexpectedly early for the 17-year-old girl to be home. The cops busted in on her friend's party. Underage drinking was the least of their concerns as the party was like a Colombian drug lord's wet dream. She snuck out through the backyard to get away from the cops. This was her closest call. Luckily, she had never been arrested._

_She climbed the stairs and staggered into her room. Alex peeled off the tight minidress from her lithe body and let it fall on the hardwood floor. She pulled the elastic that kept her messy bun in place and let the auburn waves fall down to the middle of her back. She took the metal flask from her bedside table and stood in front of the floor to ceiling windows. Her room had the best view of LA._

"_You're beautiful."_

_Alex swallowed hard; she knew it was him. Joshua Mills – her mother's 24-year-old aspiring-actor boyfriend. They met in her grandfather's production studio and they hit it off in all counts. He needed connections. She needed the affirmation of a younger man. She turned around and took a swig of whiskey from her flask. He walked towards her and she passed it to him. _

_She wasn't fazed at all that she was only dressed in a satin bra and matching panties. Her mind was clouded from the cocaine, cigarette smoke, and natural euphoria from running away from the police. Josh gulped the last bit of whiskey and threw the flask on her unmade bed. He pulled a Ziploc bag from the pocket of his jeans and pulled out two blue pills. A small smile crept on her lips._

_She parted her mouth open and stuck out her tongue. He placed one blue pill on her tongue and one on his. _

_The Filthy Youth album played the sixth song. Alex swayed to the music, her eyes shut, her arms high above her head. Josh sat on the foot of her bed, watching her as she danced for the Hollywood hills. He walked towards her. They were finally feeling the effects of the little blue pill._

_Her eyes fluttered open when he felt his hand on the small of her back. It was her favorite place to be touched. It never failed to send shockwaves of pleasure down her spine. Something as simple as that could have such devastating effects._

"_What did you give me?" Alex asked, feeling that sensation multiplied by a thousand._

"_Shhh…" he whispered._

_He pulled her to the bed and laid her gently on top of the pristine, white duvet. He climbed on top of her and kissed her faintly salty skin. She had been dancing all night, letting the sweat linger in her immaculate, sun-kissed skin. His kisses trailed down to her flat stomach, down to her navel, and finally to the band of her satin panties. _

_Alex exhaled heavily when she felt Josh's warm breath blow into her skin. He slowly peeled the silky fabric and pulled it off her long legs. He knelt in front of her and marveled briefly at the sight of youth and beauty before him. Alex closed her eyes. The room around her was spinning and her heart was beating so fast she thought she would implode into a million little pieces._

_Josh's kisses started at her ankles and travelled up to her inner thigh. He looked up to meet her glazed eyes for a few seconds. She could hear his voice but his words never entered her mind, "I want to make you feel amazing."_

_His head sank between her legs. That night, Josh's mouth skillfully sent Alex' body over the edge of euphoria. When her first orgasm was over, he removed her bra and cupped her breasts in his hands. His mouth gently nibbled on her peaks as she quietly moaned for more. He kissed her chastely on the lips. "I want to see you do it again."_

_Alex nodded. She was not a virgin, but the feel of Josh's body on hers made sex feel like a brand new experience. Josh parted her legs with his hands and caressed her clit with his fingers. When her folds were once more wet with anticipation, he kissed her passionately on the lips. _

_As he straddled her hips, he removed his shirt and exposed a sinewy surfer's body. He stripped off his jeans and stared squarely into the blue green eyes of his girlfriend's 17-year-old daughter. The day he first met her she was a mess. A beautiful mess._

* * *

It was finally Monday – the RAW live show and the last day before another 3-day weekend. The hickey on the column of her throat was a huge problem; even the thickest layer of concealer wasn't enough to hide the red mark. She finally succumbed to wearing a scarf around her neck – a strange thing to wear in Florida. Alex had successfully avoided Randy the last two days by spending her time between John and Matt and Liam and Blake from the production crew. Even if Randy was physically at a distance from her, thoughts of their make-out session clouded her thoughts. Not since her tragic night with Josh Mills did Alex feel that same dizzying spell at a man's touch – not even with her long-time ex, Justin.

Before last night, Alex attributed the heightened sense of euphoria to alcohol and ecstasy. But that night at the medical room she felt the same way – and she was sober.

"What's up, Doc?" John said in a mock Bugs Bunny voice. It was his new, favorite way of greeting Alex.

"Hey, John," she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, "Not much. Just looking through my files to see who needs to come in for their scheduled check-up."

John leaned over the desk to look into the yellow folder.

"Confidential," she stated firmly with a smile.

John stuck his tongue out before he sat on the corner of the table, "So, Doc… the gang's planning to party it up Miami style after the show. Interested?"

Alex shrugged. She loved parties but what were the chances of seeing party prince, Randy Orton, in the same club? "I don't know. I think I'll be exhausted by the end of the night. I'm doing monthly check-ups on half the roster tonight."

"Oh, come on, Doc. It'll be fun," John grinned, "promise me you'll consider."

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll consider, but it'll probably end up being a 'no'."

John leaned across the table and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, "Don't make me drag you to the club, little lady."

Since Alex finished all the low and midcard check-ups before the end of the show, she was cleared to leave at the same time as everyone else. John was thrilled because now she couldn't use 'exhaustion' as grounds for staying in. He picked her up from the medical room and nearly dragged her into the passenger seat of his rented GMC truck. It was just the two of them that night.

"What are you wearing tonight?"

Alex furrowed her brows, "Why do you care?"

"I don't want men giving you inappropriate looks, Doc. Or else…"

"Or else?"

"They get their ass beat."

Alex laughed but the joke was lost on John. "You can't be serious?"

"But I am."

His face was completely deadpan. "So what should I wear, then?"

"Hmmm…" John stroked his chin as one hand kept control of the steering wheel, "a turtleneck sweater and jeans – not too tight."

Alex laughed even harder but the joke still remained lost on the overprotective wrestler. "First of all, Miami and turtleneck sweaters do not mix; second, I might as well be wearing a giant sign with the word 'prude' on it. No guy would want to approach me."

"Good," John grinned, "that's the whole point."

* * *

Tropicana Nightclub was located on the busiest, noisiest and raunchiest beach on the Miami strip. Even though there were a line of other clubs in the area, Tropicana was by far the craziest and most exclusive. It had two stories of open dance floor, hot Latina bartenders dressed in the skimpiest bikinis, and an open concept that lent easy access to the beach just behind the club.

Alex linked her arm around John's as they walked into the packed nightclub. The DJ was playing a mix of American hip hop and contemporary Cuban Rumba. They both looked on at the scantily clad dancers grinding on the floor and the bartenders who tossed bottles in the air like they were trained at a circus. They turned to each other with big grins on their faces. Miami definitely knew how to party.

They pushed through the crowd and found the VIP section at the second floor. Most of the RAW roster were already there, drinking the free-flowing booze and bringing up local girls from the dance floor. She spotted Matt making out with a pretty brunette, and he broke off the kiss long enough to nod at their direction and give them a thumbs up. Alex and John exchanged looks and laughed. The party upstairs had already started. They needed to catch up if they wanted to make this night even half as memorable.

The two spent the first hour daring each other shots at the VIP bar. They were becoming fast friends with the well-endowed bartender, Angel.

"You are most definitely an angel, Angel," John slurred downing his sixteenth shot of the night. He turned to Alex, "your turn, Doc."

It was easy to trick John into drinking. For every two shots he downed, Alex only took one so she wasn't nearly as shitfaced as her friend. She was currently at shot number seven and although she wasn't drunk yet, she was tipsy. And a tipsy Alex was a talkative Alex.

"Nuh-uh. No more alcohol for me."

"Come on, Doc! I took a shot. Now, it's your –" John hiccupped, "turn."

Alex giggled, "Fine, but I need to go to the bathroom after this."

"No! You can't flush the alcohol out. That's not fair!"

"Ew!" she yelled, "In the words of someone – I don't remember – 'Pissing everywhere isn't very Chanel'"

"What?" John cried as he watched her down the shot of tequila.

"Ugh. Tequila tastes like piss. Speaking of piss, I'll be right back," she kissed John on the cheek before she disappeared into the crowd.

Alex let the cool water wash her hands and relieve some of the heat and perspiration that hovered over Tropicana. She looked up to see if her eyeliner had melted from her face. Fortunately, her tinted moisturizer, waterproof eyeliner and mascara were still in place. She turned off the faucet, wiped her hands and walked towards the door.

"Hi Alex,"

The smug look on Maryse Oullet's face showed that she wasn't too thrilled about seeing the WWE's general practitioner. She walked towards Alex with her hands on her hips. Within seconds, she was joined in by the Bella Twins.

"Excuse me, ladies." Alex said with a sugary sweet, fake smile.

"Not so fast." The three girls blocked her path to the door. One of the twins turned the lock as Maryse walked within inches of Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes, "This isn't high school. If you want to speak with me, I'm sure there's a better venue than cornering me in a public restroom."

The girls narrowed their eyes at the doctor. "What the fuck do you think you're doing going after John?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" spat Maryse, "I've seen the two of you leaving the arena together. Then, we totally saw you two making out at the bar."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Okay, fine. I didn't see you. But they did," she pointed to the twins.

"And you believe them?"

"Duh!" she raised her arms as if it was completely obvious, "they're, like, my best friends."

"Well, your best friends need to get their eyes checked because I never made out with John. John and I are friends. F-r-i-e-n-d-s. Friends. Do I have to explain the concept to you?"

Maryse seethed. She was close to foaming in the mouth like a guard dog, hungry for the UPS guy. "Don't you dare talk to me like I'm stupid."

Alex simply shrugged, "I just figured you wanted me to speak to you in your level."

The blonde French-Canadian jabbed her index finger at Alex' chest, "You'll be sorry you ever spoke to me like that."

Alex cocked her head to the side, "Looking forward to our next get together," she crinkled her nose and smiled sweetly. "You girls are so cute. So high school!" she pinched Maryse cheeks. The blonde swatted her hand away and began to charge at her but the twins pulled her away. She waved at the girls and sent them a kiss before she turned back to the club.

"Good God," Alex muttered to herself as she crossed packs of people back to the VIP section. She felt a rough grip on her elbow and she found herself crashing back onto a broad chest. She regained her balance and stood up to face the man she had been avoiding the last few days.

"Randy?"

Curse that cocky smirk that sent her head in a tailspin and her heart beating like a drum at a Rush concert. "Had an interesting conversation in there?" he cocked his head to the direction of the washrooms.

"Just some female drama," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about Maryse and the twins. They think the title of divas gives them the right to act like it. They're harmless."

"I know."

"I didn't pull you back to ask you about your drama with the divas. Fuck that."

Alex looked at his hand, still firmly gripping her elbow. "Then why are you talking to me?"

"Because I know you've been avoiding me. I've seen you leave catering every time I come in. I've seen you look away every time I pass by in the halls. You're lucky my shoulder hasn't been acting up the last few days. I spared you a visit."

She glared at him. She didn't want him to have her figured out so easily.

"Alex, why are you avoiding me?"

She bit her lip. There were a million reasons why she was avoiding Randy Orton. Everyone was telling her he was trouble and if she was caught with him, it meant that she didn't trust their warnings thus she didn't really value their concern and friendship. She was also avoiding him because he had his way with her too easily. Alex thrived on being in control, being powerful and independent. Around him, she turned into a speechless, docile woman. But most of all – something she didn't really want to admit – Randy's kisses made her feel something she hadn't felt in a really long time – that spark between bodies, that electricity between two souls.

Being with him, was like being fucked in the head – without chemicals.

"Alex," his face closed in on hers when he noticed she had spaced out. Alex shook her head and looked into Randy's pale blue eyes. "Are you all right?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

His face remained at a close distance. She could feel his breath on her skin. He released his grip on her shoulder, but before she could move away, his hand travelled down the small of her bare back. Fuck him. He knew her spot.

"Randy," she closed her eyes. The flashing lights in the club, the alcohol, and Randy's touch was sending her to another world.

With the hand on her back, he pressed their bodies closer together. He looked at her tall, lithe body. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a coral-colored backless dress and a pair of tan strappy 5-inch heels. She was nearly as tall as him. She turned red as she observed the way he looked lustfully at her body. Alex always garnered the attention of men around her, but she always ignored it because those men typically only wanted her for one thing. With the way Randy's eyes burned through hers, she couldn't care less if he only wanted that one thing.

She crashed her lips against his. Her bold move was returned when Randy parted her lips with his tongue and explored the warmth of her mouth. Their kisses subconsciously moved according to the beat of the music. The harder the beat, the harder they kissed. When it turned into a sensual Latin rhythm, their kisses became soft and tender.

Alex was glad she chose to wear a backless dress. Randy's fingers grazed up and down her spine; he rested his hand on the small of her back when he heard her moan through the kiss. "You love it when I touch you there, don't you?" he gently tugged at her bottom lip. Alex smiled into the kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper, pressing their lips into an unadulterated expression of lust.

"Fuck!" Randy muttered, pulling away.

Alex stared at him in disbelief. What was wrong now?

"Not here," he looked around like he was panicking.

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me, Alex. You don't want to get caught."

Alex bit her lip and took Randy's hand into hers, "I don't really care if we do get caught."

He pulled his hand away and held her face, "I'm doing this for you," he pressed his lips on her one last time before disappearing into the crowd.


	5. Goddaughter

**Summary: Dr. Alexandra Avery ran away from a dark and glamorous past to pursue her dreams of becoming a doctor. Upon landing a job with the WWE, she meets the intensely troubled Randy Orton. Together, can they finally feel safe and wanted? (Rated M for later chapters - by later I mean sooner than you think)**

******Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own anybody.**  


**A/N: I'm finally updating! Here's the deal. I already had chapter 5 written for a couple of weeks now but I didn't post it because I'm not exactly happy about the reviews. I love my reviewers and I love the number of people who have added this story to their favorites. I guess, I'm just a little disappointed that I write nearly 4,000 words every chapter and I've only got 10 reviews for 4 chapters. Oh well. I love the story so I'm going to continue writing it - reviews or no reviews. **

* * *

She could hold her liquor like the best of them – or at least she thought she did. She started young, after all. Since as far back as she could remember her mother's personal bar was more accessed than the actual kitchen pantry. After several shots of hard liquor, an interesting meeting with the Divas in the restroom, and a kiss cut short with Randy Orton, Alex Avery was finally feeling the full effects of the alcohol. She staggered back into their VIP section and sank into the booth where her friend, John, was now seated.

"Someone's looking a little rough," John admitted now that he was feeling bold and drunk.

She punched him lightly on the ribs, "Well, screw you."

"Doc, you know you'll always be beautiful to me," John smiled, "but it looks like you got roughed up in the bathroom." He smudged the lipstick at the corner of her mouth and showed her the transfer on his thumb. "So who was lucky enough to get a kiss outta you?"

Alex gasped, "No one… no one you know," she lied.

John stared at her for a moment and burst out laughing, "You didn't think I would fall for that, did you?"

"Well, I'm not telling," she pursed her lips to suppress her giggles.

"Well then," John shifted in the seat to turn to her, "I'll just tickle it out of you."

Alex squealed as John continued to tickle her. Her legs kicked around under the booth as she accidentally kicked the other three wrestlers sitting with them. At that moment, she was too caught up in John's tickling and her inebriation to even think about the well-being of their shins. When John finally stopped, she looked up to see three pairs of eyes glaring at them. "Oops," she covered her mouth with her hands, "I'm sorry."

John nudged her out of the booth and the two stepped out and moved away from the three annoyed men.

"Do you think they're mad?" Alex turned to look back at the men who were still staring at her.

"Nah, don't worry about them. They're just a bunch of old midcard farts."

"You're mean!" Alex smacked him on the shoulder.

"Wow, for a doctor, you hit a lot of your patients."

"Oh, suck it up, you big baby. I don't hit you hard at all."

"I know," John laughed, dragging Alex to a quiet corner within their VIP section.

"But seriously now, who'd you make out with?"

She giggled as she looked up to meet his half-lidded blue eyes, "Why are you so protective of me, John?"

He sighed, "Because I've seen pretty girls like you come into this business, get involved with one of our jackass wrestlers, and it always ends in heartbreak or assault or something even worse."

"That won't happen to me."

"You think that now…"

"Then why me? Why are you so protective of me?"

"Because Vince entrusted me to take care of you."

"Vince only asked you to take me to the arena on my first day on the job. He only just asked you that one time because it was convenient. No one asked you to stick around and watch my back. Don't get me wrong, John, I appreciate it. I love that you're here for me and that you've been such a great friend," she grinned before enveloping him in a warm hug. John wrapped his arms around her lithe body and sighed before he pulled away.

He scratched the back of his head and stared at the floor, "I'm sorry, Alex."

"What for?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm sorry I kept it a secret. Vince told me not to tell you but I can't stand lying to you like this… I know."

"You know what?"

"I know you're his goddaughter."

Alex rolled her eyes, "He told you to watch me as a special request because I'm his goddaughter?"

John nodded.

"Unbelievable!" She raised her arms in exasperation and leaned against the black walls of the nightclub.

John held her shoulders and pulled her back to stand straight and look him in the eye. With her heels on, she was the same height as the wrestler. "Doc, I would still be your friend regardless. I'm actually glad Vince told me, because who knows if we'd still be this close otherwise. And now, we don't have any secrets anymore."

A small smile played on her lips, "You're right." She pulled him in for another hug, "but promise me you won't tell anyone. I really don't want anyone to see me differently just because the McMahons are like my second family."

"I promise," John held up a hand to show the sign of scout's honor, "How'd you get to be Vince's goddaughter, anyway?"

"Basically, my grandfather and Vince are cousins but they were also business partners during the early years of the WWF. They have a lot of things in common and are practically best friends. It was my grandfather's request to have Uncle… I mean Vince as my godfather because I'm his only grandchild."

"Really?"

"Yup. Only grandchild to Astley Kennedy."

John's eyes nearly bugged right out of his skull, "You mean Astley Kennedy, the Hollywood director and producer?"

Alex shrugged, "Well, grandpa doesn't do much of either anymore, but yeah, that's him."

John blinked a few times before he could stutter the words forming in his mind, "That's crazy. Vince failed to mention that part."

"Well, Uncle Vince hardly thinks grandpa is a celebrity. They're constantly ribbing each other so I wouldn't imagine him telling anyone about grandpa's profession."

"I guess, that makes sense," said John before he chuckled, "so, can I call him Uncle Vince too?"

* * *

It was Friday night and RAW was scheduled for a house show in Raleigh, North Carolina. Alex' flight was delayed because of a bomb threat at the airport. Luckily, it was just a dumb pre-teen who thought it would be a good idea to yell 'bomb' in the middle of the terminal. Being that they were in the United States, and in the country's busiest airport, security had to be certain that every corner of the building and every seat in every airplane were checked for any suspicious objects. The events made headline news all over the country: "Are we taking security too seriously?"

Alex got to the arena just in time for the main event which featured John Cena and Randy Orton. She walked into the medical room and found the four other medics who travelled with the company being hounded by a group of restless and impatient superstars. 'Great,' she thought. As if her day wasn't stressful enough. She moved to the front of the room.

"Hey!" she yelled on top of wrestlers shouting and medics panicking. Her voice was barely audible but she tried again, "hey!" it still didn't work. Alex pulled her feet off her black stilettos and stepped on top of the chair. She placed the tip of her thumb and index finger between her lips and whistled as hard as she could.

The whole room stopped in silence and turned to her.

"Finally," she muttered.

"Doc!" "I need you to check my hamstring!" "I need my prescriptions!" "I need clearance to wrestle!" "Doctor Avery!"

"One at a time!" she yelled with all the pent up power in her voice box, "one at a time."

Eventually, Alex and the medics figured out a way to treat and accommodate all twelve superstars who were in the room. Once Alex explained to everyone about how she was in the great JFK airport ordeal that was all over the news, the superstars felt sorry for being so inconsiderate and so short of temper. It was already an hour and a half after the show, Alex sent home the other medics an hour ago and now she was treating her last patient, Stephen Farrelly. His neck was healing but it still had a long way to go before the pain would become unnoticeable. She sent him off with a mild exercise routine to ease the tension in his neck and a new bottle of extra-strength painkillers.

Like déjà vu, she heard a knock on the door and there was Randy Orton – shirtless, track pants, and Adidas trainers. His right shoulder was hanging limply at his side. His face was tense in pain.

"Come in. Close the door behind you."

Randy did so and sat at the examination table. Alex walked to his side and pressed on the supraspinatus tendon. She noted the distance between the bones and wrote it down on his file. She pressed on the acromioclavicular joint to see if the separation was healing. The joint was still separated but it was certainly better than it was when she first saw him.

"So, you're only feeling pain here," she pointed to the tendon.

Randy nodded.

"It's just inflamed and it's gotten a lot worse because you've been putting a lot of stress on it."

"It's Cena's fault," he muttered, "he fucking botched that suplex."

"John wouldn't do that." Before Alex could think, her instinct was telling her to defend her friend.

"Whatever," he grumbled, "defend your boyfriend."

"What is it with people around here? Can't a man and woman be friends without having something going on between them?"

"I guess."

"Then why do you have such an attitude, Orton?" She spat. He was sitting on the table with his back hunched and his eyes glowered at the blank wall across the room. Then it hit her. "You're not jealous, are you?" She smirked.

He quickly averted his eyes to her, "What? No! Of course not. Why would I be jealous of John?"

"Because people think John and I are dating."

"And why would I want that kind of attention?"

"It's not the attention you want, Randy," Alex turned up the corners of her mouth into a sly smile, "It's the fact that you want to be the one with me."

Randy gripped the edge of the table and leaned into her face. Her smile remained fixed in place; she didn't budge. She was definitely a lot more clever and defiant than he had originally thought. But he was a smart man. He knew his touch was her downfall, and he knew which part of her body – even with all her clothes on – made her immediately give into his advances. He fiercely wrapped his good arm around her lower back and captured her lips in a kiss.

Alex swiftly pulled away and staggered back against the wall. Her chest was heaving but she tried to remain composed. "It's not going to work this time, Randy."

"Stop trying to play coy."

"I'm not playing coy. I don't want to do this with you. You think I'm not aware that you're fucking with me?"

"How am I fucking with you?"

"You kiss me and you make me feel all these weird feelings and then you just disappear," she raised her arms in exasperation. She hated to admit what their kisses meant to her, but she had to call him out for disappearing every time they made out.

"That night in Orlando, I was just teasing you. At the club in Miami, I didn't want anybody to see us together. I told you. I stopped and walked away for your sake. I didn't want you to become the talk of the locker room."

Alex crossed her arms over her chest. She should have been appreciative that Randy would be mindful enough about the implications of their relationship. He was right. If people saw them together, word would spread around the locker room like wildfire. Everyone would see her as the girl who sleeps with the WWE's resident bad boy. That would not create a good, clean reputation for the brand's resident doctor. Not to mention, that news would eventually get to her godfather, Vince.

He jumped off the table and cornered Alex into the wall. Her tailored navy blue dress, hugging her modest curves, and her jasmine scented locks were driving him crazy. With both palms against the wall, he leaned in closer to her face. Their bodies were merely separated by pent up energy and lust.

"That's why we have to be a secret," he hissed into her ear. His lips nibbled gently on her earlobe as she let out an almost inaudible groan. Alex promised herself that if any man asked that their relationship be a secret, she would never give him the chance. If someone wanted to be her boyfriend, they had to be comfortable enough to make it public. She didn't want to flaunt her relationships; but she didn't want to completely conceal it from the people in her life. With Randy, all those self-made promises flew out the window at his first touch.

"Why do you care so much about my reputation?" she leaned into the kisses he was trailing down her neck.

He continued to kiss up the column of her neck and gently pressed his lips on hers, "Maybe I care about you," he shrugged.

"Really?" she raised her brows.

"I said 'maybe'. Besides, I told you we were friends. Don't friends care about each other – or something like that," he crinkled his nose in disgust.

"You're terrible," she smiled and smacked him lightly on the chest. Before she could retrieve her hand, Randy held on to it. He loosened his grip when Alex' eyes fluttered open, revealing a shared craving for each other. She trailed her fingers down his chest and against the ripples of his chiseled abs. He was absolutely stunning. She let her long fingers linger at the waistband of his pants. The garter gave enough room to let the tips of her fingers to lightly graze the skin so close to his manhood.

"Fuck," Randy pressed his body against hers, forcing her hands to be squeezed between their bodies. She pulled them away and he immediately caught both wrists with one hand. With his good arm, he raised her arms over her head and trapped her with his overpowering frame. He took her bottom lip and bit it almost a little too hard. He smiled against her lips, "I don't know how you do it, Doc, but you make me go crazy."

The unexpected knock on the door broke their thoughts. Randy nearly leaped back onto the examination table. Alex straightened herself from the wall and unruffled her messy waves. The door opened and an old man tucked his head through the small opening, "I'm sorry, kids, I thought this room would be empty."

"Sorry," they apologized in unison.

"I –uh – was just treating one last patient," she tried to explain to the old man, "Uhm, you're all right now. I guess you can go now," she widened her eyes at Randy and motioned for him to leave.

Randy scratched the back of his head, "Uh, yeah, I guess I'll see you when I see you," he awkwardly waved goodbye and tried to squeeze behind the old man. He gripped his arm before Randy could get away.

"Don't worry, kids. I won't tell anyone. I'm just the old janitor, after all."

* * *

Alex pulled the iPhone from its place on the bedside table and checked the time. It was 6:58 on a Saturday morning. She pressed on the clock icon and turned the alarm clock off before it was scheduled to ring in two minutes. Unwrapping herself from the warm linens, she walked towards the floor to ceiling windows of their hotel. It reminded her so much of her home in California and her apartment in Tribeca. If there was one thing she wanted in a home it would have to be a large window like this that just let natural light pour inside. She combed her thick head of hair back with her fingers and gazed at the view before her eyes.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and looked through the peephole. She was only dressed in an oversized Rugby sweater, but what the hell – it was only John.

"Good morning, Doc!" He grinned from ear to ear as he entered her room with a tray of two Starbucks drinks.

"Soy Caramel Macchiato?" She grinned excitedly as she pointed to the tray in his hands.

"You know it," he handed her the Grande-sized cup before taking his coffee and chucking the tray into the garbage bin.

He watched as she sat on the edge of the bed and sipped the sweet espresso-based drink. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine," she said, "is something wrong?"

"No, no… I just heard about the bomb threat at JFK and I didn't get to see you last night because you were so busy. It's good to know you're ok."

"Of course I'm ok," she smiled and motioned for him to sit beside her. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and leaned her head into the crook of his neck, "You shouldn't be worrying about me. You've got a lot to handle as it is."

"Yeah but…"

"No 'buts'! I've been on my own since I was seventeen; I'm a grown woman, John."

"Seventeen?"

"Yeah, this conversation was bound to come up eventually," Alex moved away from the bed and walked towards a chair on the corner of the room. She sighed, "It was the summer right after high school graduation when I moved out of my mom's house. I didn't really tell anyone about it because I hadn't really thought it through at the time. All I remember is jumping on a red eye to New York and sleeping on a friend's couch for much of the summer before I was kicked out."

John sat on the bed and listened attentively. He and Alex had known each other for almost a month now and they knew quite a number of things about each other – but not really at a personal level. For one thing, he never talked about his lost relationship with Randy or where he stood with his on-again off-again girlfriend, Lea. He knew there were things Alex was keeping from him, because Vince had implied that watching over her to him than it appeared on the surface.

"I hadn't worked a day in my life before then. I had a lot of money saved up enough to get myself a small apartment in Brooklyn. I started working at a family-owned Italian restaurant. I applied to Columbia and got into their science program. Eventually, I was cut off and I was forced to work full-time while attending school full-time as well. I was a working monster during my undergrad, and I barely had the time for a proper social life." Alex chuckled as she thought about how focused she was in her first four years of school and how things started to look up for her by the time she hit medical school.

"It's amazing how you were so independent at such a young age. I mean, you literally went from a privileged life in LA to slumming it in New York."

"If you asked me at sixteen if I imagined myself living alone, making my own money, and working as a doctor, I would have probably never believed you."

"You never dreamed of becoming a doctor?"

"When I was much younger, no. It wasn't until I worked as a receptionist at a walk-in clinic did I want to do this. When I was a teenager, I wasn't exactly a model citizen," she shrugged. John was a very honorable guy who valued things like being drug-free and doing one's homework much like his PG-centric character on television. It was slightly uncomfortable for her to open up to John in regards to her past issues.

"I was fifteen when I first got into drugs," Alex gulped as she looked at John's face tilt towards the floor, "I was doing it to be rebellious because my mother had done something that really upset me. Looking back, it's not something I'm proud of. It wasn't the way to mend things; instead, I let my own disobedience tear us further apart. I still haven't spoken to my mother in almost ten years and I don't intend to."

She shook her head, trying to keep the tears suppressed. John couldn't imagine what her mother had done to warrant this sort of treatment from a daughter. He knew it was so unlike Alex to be mean-spirited and bear grudges, so whatever her mother did must have been downright awful. He moved off the bed and walked towards Alex. He crouched down in front of her and touched her arms, which were holding tightly onto her legs. She looked into his blue eyes and saw the genuine concern. She had never expected to open up to John. There were only a few people in her 'new life' who knew about her past, and she never expected to tell anyone at her new job. Alex couldn't hold it any longer as she broke out into frantic sobs. John placed his muscular arms around her frame and pressed his lips on her hair,

"Shhh… Doc, it'll be all right. I'm here… Shhh…"

* * *

**Read & Review!**


	6. My Body, My Pain

**Summary: Dr. Alexandra Avery ran away from a dark and glamorous past to pursue her dreams of becoming a doctor. Upon landing a job with the WWE, she meets the intensely troubled Randy Orton. Together, can they finally feel safe and wanted? (Rated M for later chapters - by later I mean sooner than you think)**

******Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own anybody.**  


**A/N: Oh my god! It's been a year since I last updated. I'm so sorry! Honestly, I had lost interest in writing this story because I wasn't getting a lot of feedback from it. I do have an older account here (the password of which I forgot so it's abandoned) and I have a story with 7 chapters and over a hundred reviews, so I was a little discouraged to say the least. As I rediscovered this story, I realized that reviews shouldn't be the thing that keeps me writing; it should be my interest in the story. As I was reading past chapters, I just remembered all the ideas I had for Shelter and I'm so excited to put those things into writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for being away!**

* * *

Randy placed his carry-on in the trunk of the rental and closed it shut. When he looked up, he noticed a familiar sight but something was seriously different. A few hundred feet away, John Cena and Alex Avery were embracing. He watched as John leaned back to look at her eyes and stroke her cheek. Alex smiled and pulled up a pair of oversized sunglasses before she entered their SUV. Randy was not the kind of guy to be jealous about a girl. Ever since his last serious girlfriend, he moved from one woman to the next as much as he moved from city to city. There was something inside him that boiled at the sight of his former best friend with Alex. Not only was John entering into his territory. He was becoming extra friendly with the woman clouding his mind since he first saw her.

"She's something, ain't she?"

Randy turned to face the Hardy brothers, Matt and Jeff, who were carpooling with him on this leg of the tour. Matt nodded his head at the direction of the retreating SUV.

"Too bad Cena's got her all wrapped up already."

Jeff shook his head, "Nah, I saw them at the club last week. They were laughing and hugging, but no dancing or kissing."

"That doesn't mean anything, bro. They could be trying to keep it hidden."

"Why would you try to hide it if you were already with them 24/7?"

"Good point."

"Besides, Lea is surprising John on Monday night. She texted Melina that she needed a backstage pass for the arena."

"John's Lea? I thought they broke up."

"That's what I thought too. I guess not."

"Do you think she knows about John and the hot doctor traveling together?" Matt asked.

Jeff pulled a cigarette from his jeans pocket, "It would be hell on earth if she knew."

* * *

It was the afternoon before Monday Night Raw. John Cena was in the arena doing strength training before his big match with Chris Jericho. It was 2PM and the gym was almost empty since most superstars didn't arrive in the arena until the two hours before the show would start. Since John was considered a leader of the locker room, and the most dependable guy according to management, he made it a point to get to the arena first to discuss matches and storylines. Although he wasn't making a concerted effort to set an example of hard work and dedication, it was undeniable that these traits were inherent in John Cena.

John set the weights on the bench press when he felt someone watching him. He sat up to face his former best friend, Randy Orton.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you, Cena."

"You've been avoiding me for years and now you want to talk to me. This must be really good." John faked a laugh. He slung a towel over his shoulders and took a long swig from his water bottle.

"It's about Lea."

"What about her?"

"I heard she's coming tonight to surprise you. She got a backstage pass from Melina and she's supposed to arrive from the airport at 8."

"Thanks for ruining the surprise, Randy," said John, "why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know Lea and I know how angry and upset she'll be when she finds out you and Alex have been on the road together."

"Why would you care about my relationship?"

Randy rubbed his face in his hands. He hadn't thought this through. Why did he care so much about John's relationship if he claimed to hate the guy? To be honest, he didn't care about John and Lea. The only reason he was telling him was because he didn't want Alex to get caught in the middle of their problems. Sure, they were just friends; but a jealous girl like Lea would never see it that way. And since Lea was such good friends with a lot of divas backstage, he knew it could be critical for the doctor's reputation.

John noticed the uneasiness on the younger wrestler. He could tell that Randy didn't really care about him and his girlfriend. In the past, Randy made it clear that he wasn't a fan of Lea. He pointed out her unjustified jealousy, her ability to stir drama, and get a pack of girls to gang up on some innocent girl who expressed the slightest interest for her man. He and Lea had broken up numerous times over her jealousy and cattiness, but they always found a way to get back together. So if he wasn't here because he was concerned about him and Lea, it only meant one thing."

"This is about Alex, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Randy pretended he didn't understand the context of John's question.

"You're worried about Alex."

"That's not it," Randy lied.

John shook his head, "I've known you for about ten years now. I know when you're lying, Randy. Is there something going on between you two?"

"No."

"Look, I can't tell either of you whether or not it's a good idea to see each other. You're adults and you can make your own decisions. But it would still piss me off because she's a great girl and I'd hate to see her get hurt. Nonetheless, I can assure you that she won't be dragged into any drama between me and Lea."

"That's all I needed to hear. Thanks, man."

Randy began to walk away when he felt John's grip on his shoulder. "Just because I can't forbid her to see you doesn't mean I'm going to take it lightly when I find out you're messing with her. I'm still going to kick your ass."

* * *

After the gym, John stopped by the clinic to tell Alex about his change of plans. He didn't want to admit what kind of girl Lea was like and the sort of drama that followed her wherever she went. He loved Lea, but sometimes she was just a bit too much to handle.

"What's up, Doc?"

Alex looked up from her desk and smiled at the wrestler, "I'm great. Much better from this morning. Thanks a lot for listening to me. I'm sorry if I was blubbering like a whale," she frowned.

"Don't worry about it, Doc. I'm always here if you need me. You know that, right?"

She nodded her head, "Oh, I was looking at bars and pubs on my iPhone and I found this amazing Irish pub just down the street from our hotel. You were telling me earlier how you wanted to hear more about my life in LA. Nothing better than sharing stories over a pint or two."

"Raincheck on that one," John said, "I just learned that Lea's coming over tonight. I was hoping I could get some quality time with her…" he trailed off.

Alex bit her lip. She was looking forward to spending the night with a friend and talking about each other's childhood. She was looking forward to finally opening up to the only person she thought she could trust in this business. But she had to wait. John's girlfriend was coming to RAW tonight and he deserved to spend some quality time with her. "It's no problem, John. Go have fun with Lea. I'll hitch a ride with Matty or Adam."

John smiled weakly, "Thanks, Doc. I promise we'll have that drink this weekend."

* * *

Randy watched from afar as Lea hung onto John's neck and continued to plant kisses all over his face. The couple was finally reunited, and his girlfriend expressed no shame in claiming him in front of all the divas and women backstage. Randy shuddered at the thought of having a girl with the same kind of iron grip over his balls. The third generation wrestler sat in catering along with his stoner friends, Matt and Jeff. He never imagined he would be such good friends with these two goofballs, but their shared interest in the bud proved too strong to keep them apart.

"I told you they were still together," remarked Jeff as he bit into a black bean burrito.

Matt shook his head, "Cena doesn't look very into it. I don't see why he hasn't broken up with her yet. She's clearly with him for the money and status."

"Maybe, but she is his high school sweetheart. There's a lot more to it than meets the eye," said Jeff.

"Why are we talking about Cena?" Randy asked, turning to the Hardy brothers.

"Because you've been watching them since Lea surprised him at the gorilla after his match. Didn't know you were into that kinky shit, Orton," joked Matt.

"Shut up. I'm just waiting for Lea to start blowing up at John. We all know it's bound to happen any second now."

The catering doors pushed open as Alex and a few paramedics walked into the room. They were all smiling over something the doctor had said as they made their way to the refreshments table. Randy averted his gaze to follow Alex, who exchanged a brief glance with John Cena. Alex didn't know what to do. She wasn't expecting there to be any superstars in catering after the show went off air. Usually superstars would be packing up in their locker rooms and heading back to the hotel. She was a little surprised to see a blonde girl in a skintight dress with her arms coiled around John's neck. She must have been Lea.

On the other side of the room, John hesitated introducing Alex to Lea. He thought it was rude not to properly acknowledge his friend, and it was even ruder not to introduce her to his girlfriend when she was in the same room. He figured it wouldn't hurt to simply introduce her as RAW's new doctor so he whispered to Lea and asked her to follow him towards the refreshment table.

"Hey Doc," John smiled.

Alex turned to face John and his girlfriend, "John," she smiled before she turned to the blonde beside him, "you must be Lea," she said extending her hand.

Lea shook it languidly, "Yup, I'm Lea. John's girlfriend."

She immediately turned to John and wrapped her hands around his bicep, "Baby, let's go out tonight. The divas are going to this club just a few blocks from the hotel."

"Lea, I'm kind of tired. I was hoping we could spend the night at the hotel and order room service."

She pouted her full lips, "But I want to go. I bought a new dress just for tonight; you wouldn't want that to go to waste"

"You mean, the dress you paid for with my credit card?" John muttered.

Lea simply rolled her eyes and stared blankly past the brunette in front of her.

John turned to Alex with an almost apologetic look in his features. Alex smiled weakly at the couple before she turned her head to see that Randy Orton was watching her from afar. She averted her gaze back to the couple and watched as Lea huffed and tapped her heels on the concrete – a sign she didn't want to be there at that moment.

Defeated, John conceded. "Fine, we'll go. But we're only staying until 2AM. We have a flight to catch at 11 tomorrow morning."

As Lea retreated to go back to the divas, Alex spoke up, "It was nice meeting you, Lea."

The blonde took hold of her boyfriend's wrist and pulled him towards her, "Uh, yeah, you too."

"Charming isn't she?" said a deep voice a few inches away.

"What are you talking about, Randy?" Alex said as she turned around.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "I was wondering if you had a ride back to the hotel seeing as John's got his hands full."

"I was going to ask Matty or Adam but if you were offering…"

"Who said I was offering?"

"Fine, then. Forget I implied."

Randy chuckled, "I'm just kidding. Come with me." He held her wrist and pulled her out of the room. He pulled her to an empty hallway and cornered her into the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting to know you," he whispered before he smashed his lips against hers. He pressed his hard body against hers and continued to savagely attack her hot and hungry mouth. She kissed back with the same fiery passion as she pressed her heaving chest against his. Randy took her dark locks in his hands and gently tugged as she moaned in pain. He began to kiss down her jaw and neck. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper. He sucked on the soft skin peeking out from her shirt before reaching up for air and meeting her lips for one more passionate kiss.

Randy pulled away, a smirk planted on his godlike features.

"I'm going to shower. Pick you up at the clinic in ten minutes."

* * *

Randy turned out of the parking lot and joined the heavy flow of traffic coming out of the arena. When he picked up Alex at the clinic they barely exchanged words. All they did was exchange knowing looks of what was about to happen. Being in a car all alone, ending up in the same hotel, and having the rest of the night free – their minds were running wild. The first few minutes in the car were brimming with sexual tension, and frankly, Randy couldn't help himself anymore.

In the middle of the unmoving traffic, Alex was caught by surprise when Randy kissed her roughly on the lips. She tried to protest when she realized they were in the middle of rush hour, but his kiss had her break out a moan instead. "Randy, you've got to pay attention to the road," she mumbled as she continued to respond to his hungry kisses. "Doc, they can wait," he kissed back allowing his tongue to wrestle with hers. His hand travelled from her hair down to her sides. He let his large hands rest on her hips as he sucked on her pulsing bottom lip. Alex grabbed his face in her hands and rested her forehead against his. She sent him the most seductive stare as she licked her lips in satisfaction. Randy smiled slyly as his fingers travelled from her waist down to her exposed thigh.

Thank god they were in Arizona, because if they were anywhere up north right now, Doc wouldn't have been wearing a skirt. He trailed his fingers gently up her thigh until the tips were concealed by the black knit fabric. "Randy," she murmured between a steamy kiss. They travelled further up until he could the curve of her ass. He couldn't help himself when he pinched the baby-soft skin. She pulled away and glared at him; his pout apologetic but his eyes showed complete lust and deviance. Alex leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Are you sure you want to play naughty?" she gently tugged at his earlobe with her teeth. "Because, baby, you know I'll come out on top."

She knew exactly what kind of connotation those words had on their current situation, and she was fully aware how those words could affect Randy's insatiable lust. Randy pulled her into an even steamier kiss, his hands slowly moving from her ass to her inner thigh. As his fingertips finally reached the silk fabric of her panties, a barrage of honks and horns flooded their ears.

Alex quickly pulled away and giggled, "I guess this is going to have to wait."

* * *

He stood behind Alex as she looked through her purse for the hotel room keycard. She pulled it out of an inner pocket and slid it through the small machine. The door clicked open and she stepped inside the single room. Rubbing the back of his head, Randy followed her inside. He sat on the foot of the bed and watched her as she removed her boots and jacket as if no one else was in the room. It was as if all of a sudden, she had forgotten he had followed her inside. She looked into the mirror and looked at her reflection. She tousled her waves and combed it away from her face with her fingers.

It was in that moment when her mind felt like it was clouding over, when every sensation was heightened, when she had to try to convince herself that the moment she was in wasn't a dream. His hands rested on her arms as he trailed kisses across her exposed shoulder blades. He looked up at their reflection to meet her sparkling blue-green eyes. Leaning her head back slightly, she granted him more access to plant soft kisses up her neck and onto her jawline. His rough hands travelled down her arms and onto the hem of her white blouse. His fingers grazed the tanned skin on her abdomen, sending a shiver up her spine. He slowly lifted the shirt over her head until she was left in a short knit skirt and pink silk underwear. He bit his lip as he surveyed her slender body – gentle curves and golden skin. His hands travelled back down to her hips to slowly tug at her skirt.

Without warning, he forced her to turn around to face him. She was caught off guard so she braced herself by planting her palms firmly at his clothed chest. With his icy blue eyes firmly affixed to hers, he knelt down to slide the skirt down her long pair of legs. She lifted her feet to rid of the skirt; his eyes travelled up the length of her sculpted legs which seemed to go on for miles. He planted his hands on her hips as he planted a soft kiss just under her navel. He lifted himself off the floor and looked deeply into her eyes. There was something different about Alex Avery. There were a number of women out there who Randy was attracted to; and even more that he would consider worthy of a fuck. But there was something about this intelligent and independent woman that had Randy's mind and body begging for more.

He took off his coat and threw it across the room. As he began to unbutton his shirt, Alex' hand stopped him. She began to unbutton it herself and slide it off his shoulder to reveal a torso built like a Greek god's. Sliding her hands down his chest and across his rippled abs, she undid his belt buckle and began to slide his jeans down his legs. As she tugged at the waistband, a small plastic bag fell out of his right pocket. Alex picked it up; her eyes widened when she saw a number of Percocet pills. Percocet was a prescription pain killer to relieve severe pain. She didn't prescribe it to any patients because studies have found that the drug had numerous side effects; not to mention, it was highly addictive. Randy did not have a prescription to take these pills, so where did he get them?

"Fuck," he muttered, "Look, Doc, I can explain…"

"Explain how you got your hands on a bag of prescription pain killers. Randy, it's illegal and highly dangerous for you to take these without a medical prescription."

He took a step back and rubbed his face in his hands, "I know, but my shoulder has been acting up and I told you – I need to stay on the road. I need to keep wrestling."

She held the pills tightly around her fist, "This is going to be the reason why you won't be wrestling anymore, Randy. All I have to do is go up to management and tell them one of their wrestlers is taking an illegal substance and you would be fired."

"Why would you do that?" Randy asked incredulously.

"Because I am a doctor and I have to look out for my patients. If I see that continuing in this business is hurting you more than it should, then it's my responsibility to step in –"

"It's my fucking body, goddamnit."

"Randy!"She yelled. Alex closed her eyes and quickly composed herself, "Randy, painkillers won't treat the pain you're experiencing in your shoulder. It will only mask it until you get the proper surgery to get it fixed. These pills are going to take you to the point where you won't know how bad your shoulder is until it's too late."

"Alex,"

"Percocet is extremely addictive. It's the last thing you need to add to your list of offenses. You can't afford to go down this road. Think of all the people you're disappointing."

"Thanks for being such a good judge of character," Randy replied sarcastically.

"Don't turn this around on me, Randy. I'm only looking out for your best interest."

"I was fine all by myself until you started getting involved. If this is any indication of what it's going to be like being around you all the time then I don't want to be a part of it," he stood up and buttoned his jeans. He began pulling his clothes off the floor before he faced Alex. "Give me the pills."

"No."

He shut his eyes before stating it firmly one more time, "I said give me the pills."

"No."

He grabbed her by the wrist, hoisting her fist well above her head. She held onto the plastic bag as if it housed all her secrets. Randy's icy orbs stared down at hers as they stood unwavering, neither one wanted to give up and end up empty handed.

"I refuse to stand here and watch you make a complete ass of yourself, but there's no point fighting someone so stubborn. Tonight, you've shown me exactly why my friends have told me to stay away from you. You are selfish and careless; and beyond my profession, I want nothing to do with you."

She released her grip and allowed Randy to take the small bag from her grasp. He slipped on his shoes and slung his coat over his shoulders. As he walked towards the door, he took one last look at his frustrated doctor – barely dressed and breathtaking.


	7. The Truth

**Summary: Dr. Alexandra Avery ran away from a dark and glamorous past to pursue her dreams of becoming a doctor. Upon landing a job with the WWE, she meets the intensely troubled Randy Orton. Together, can they finally feel safe and wanted? (Rated M for later chapters - by later I mean sooner than you think)**

******Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own anybody.**  


**A/N: If it's italicized, it means it's a flashback. BTW, Thanks for the new faves! Don't forget to read and review. xoxo. **

* * *

The small blue pills lay flat on his palm. His broad shoulders hunched over as he intently eyed and mulled over the reason he had gotten caught – the reason he had lost a girl that intrigued him for the first time in a really long time. How did he get here? How did a successful, talented, and attractive man end up rejected by a beautiful woman and looked down upon by his colleagues? How did a wrestler on the top of his game fall so hard and so fast?

* * *

_Randy Orton closed his eyes and recalled that fateful day over two years ago when he found out the course of his life would change forever. He was lighting up candles all over his home in Missourri. It was his and Emma's first year anniversary. Randy was never the type of guy to settle down with a girl, but as soon as he met the angelic blonde who literally stumbled into his life, all his preconceived notions about long-term relationships had flown out of the window. Emma was as perfect as she was clumsy. Randy remembered how she walked right into him that night at the club. She was so scared and anxious to go home, she was too busy looking for her drunken friend that she didn't see a 6'4" physique standing in her way._

_Emma was on her way to Randy's house from working as a paralegal in one of St. Louis' most prized law firms. Randy double-checked the spread on the dining table and switched the music to one of her Norah Jones CDs. He checked the Rolex on his wrist, and just in time the doorbell rang. He opened the door, "Hi, baby." He kissed her on the lips before he presented her with a bouquet of red roses. Randy's first anniversary dinner went off without a hitch. As they finished their last plate of dessert, Emma reached for her boyfriend's hand. Noticing the worried look on her face, he reached over to cup her face in his hands. _

"_Is something wrong?" he asked, "The soufflé sucked, didn't it?"_

_She smiled weakly, "No, honey, the soufflé was terrific. It's just… I've had a lot on my mind lately. There's something I need to tell you and I'm just not sure how you'll take it."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well, see, I'm just worried with you being on the road all the time if it's even something I should consider," she rambled, "I don't know if I can do this alone. Given that we've only been together for a year – a great year, nonetheless – I'm just scared this is more than what you bargained for. I'm terrified, Randy." Tears welled up in her deep brown eyes as she choked out those last three words._

_He knelt down beside her and held her face in his hands, "Whatever it is, baby, I'll be there for you so you don't have to be scared."_

"_I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Randy closed his fists around the pills and tossed them across his hotel room. Not tonight, he told himself.

Just as he was about to pull his boots off and call it a night, there was a knock on his door. He looked through the peep hole and shrugged, "Lea, what are you doing here?"

The blonde woman, dressed in a low-cut red sheath and strappy, blinged-out heels, barged into his hotel room uninvited. She walked towards the open balcony before turning around to face the exhausted wrestler.

"I have a favor to ask you, Orton."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go out tonight with me and John."

He laughed, "I don't know if you've been sober the last two years, but John and I aren't really friends anymore."

"Don't mock me, Orton," she glared, "Why can't you put your petty arguments behind you for one night?"

"Why do you even want me to be there?"

Lea rolled her eyes before she fell on his bed, "John doesn't seem to enjoy himself whenever we go out to clubs. He just sits around, watches me from the booth, and volunteers to be designated driver. He used to love it when you were there with him. It just sucks because I love to dance and get drunk, but he's such a fucking killjoy."

"And how is my presence supposed to recover his enthusiasm for getting shitfaced?"

"I don't know, Orton. You'll think of something," she tugged at his arm.

"Come on, Lea, you know this idea is ridiculous."

"You owe me."

"I owe you for what?" Randy asked incredulously.

"Remember that time I covered your ass when John smelled marijuana in his locker room? I took the blame for that because I saw how disappointed John was becoming with you; and I saw just how bad John felt every day he felt like he had to compromise his integrity and his principles just to make sure his best friend wouldn't get fired. Look, Randy, I know you're not my biggest fan. But you know more than anyone that John is my top priority, and if he once thought that keeping your indiscretions away from management's sight was his priority, then I was ready to help him do that."

Randy nodded, "Give me the time and place and I'll be there."

* * *

Alex Avery settled under the blankets as she flipped through the boring channels of late night television. Her sleepy eyes perked up when she received a text from Matt Korklan, "Hey, doc, party tonight at The Pallazio. Everyone is here! Text me and I'll meet you at the door!" She sighed. After the episode that happened earlier between her and Randy, an early night in her PJs at her hotel room was probably best. But Alex was never the type to sulk, so she tossed the blanket aside and walked towards her suitcase. There was a dress in there that was sure to turn some heads.

After half an hour of doing her hair and make-up, Alex smoothed down the blush pink BCBG dress that hugged her torso and flared out to the middle of her thighs. She pulled on a classic pair of nude pumps, and stuffed a rose gold clutch with her essentials. In less than ten minutes, the cab had dropped her off at the entrance of The Pallazio. The line to get inside stretched around the block, but as soon as the bouncer saw her stepping out of the taxi, he insisted that the beautiful brunette wouldn't have to wait in line. Once inside the dimly-lit club, she sent out a text to Matt, "I'm here at bar by the door. Meet me here."

Within seconds, a nearly inebriated Matt appeared beside her. She kissed him on the cheek and laughed when she saw the martini in his hand.

"What?" He pursed his lips, "It's Martini Monday so martinis are half off!"

Alex laughed and raised her hands up, "Not judging." She thanked the bartender for her Jack & Coke and tipped him generously.

"Come on," said Matt as he led Alex towards the back of the club where most of the wrestlers had gathered. Immediately, she saw John sitting with Adam Copeland, Jason Reso, and Mike Mizanin. In another booth, some of the divas were giving her dirty looks while others were focused on a certain figure on the dance floor. There, in the middle of the club, was a busty blonde dressed in a satin red dress two sizes too small. She was so tempted to make a comment at Lea's expense, but as much as her first impression left a bad taste in Alex' mouth, she didn't want to upset the girl's boyfriend, who also happened to be her closest thing to a best friend.

Alex stood at the end of the boys' booth and raised her glass, "To awesome new friends." Just then she watched as the color completely drained from John's face. She turned around to see his girlfriend run and leap towards his extremely gorgeous and well-dressed ex-best friend. If she hadn't known any better, she would have noticed that Randy was looking really good for someone who had just irrationally fought with her over some drugs. John excused himself and marched across the dance floor.

"Randy," John acknowledged.

Lea stepped between the two boys who were now glaring at each other, "I asked him to come. I thought it would be good for you."

John faked a laugh, "Good for me, how?"

"I just noticed you haven't been looking forward to going out with me, and I remember how much fun we all used to have. You, me, Randy and Emma."

At the sound of her name, Randy flinched. He was already doing Lea a favor; she didn't need to make it worse by mentioning his ex.

"Lea, you can't just force the two of us to enjoy each other's company."

She huffed and stomped her stiletto-clad foot on the lit dance floor, "Look, I don't care whether you guys make up or not. I'm just sick of you putting a damper to my night all the fucking time," she protested, "Look, I tried to make you happy. For once, someone in this relationship thought about someone besides himself."

Lea stormed away towards the girls.

Randy chuckled, "Can you believe her?"

"Huh?" asked John as he watched his girlfriend gather the divas and direct them all towards the washroom.

"For once, someone in this relationship thought about someone besides himself," he mocked in her voice.

He shouldn't have done it, but he couldn't help himself; John let out a laugh.

"I knew you had to agree. That was a load of hysterical BS."

"It was," admitted John as the two walked towards the bar.

"Hey boys, what can I get for you?" winked the redhead bartender.

"I'll have a Scotch – neat. And my friend, here, will have a Coors."

"You remembered?" John smiled with fake doe eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, Cena. A bottle of Coors is hardly a drink for a real man." Randy teased. He set up a tab with the bartender before she discreetly slipped him her number.

"Always the pretentious asshole, aren't you?"

"It's what endeared you to me in the first place," Randy laughed.

* * *

Alex was in a hearty conversation with the boys when Jason shifted their attention towards the bar where two former friends looked anything but. From afar, Randy and John were laughing and drinking as if the last two years had never happened.

"Hey," said a man dressed in a sharp shirt, tan trousers, and a cute red bowtie."I couldn't help but notice you from across the room. I just had to tell you, you're beautiful."

Alex smiled, "Thank you."

"I don't want to cause any trouble so if any of these guys are your boyfriend, I'll back off; but if they aren't, then I'm asking if I could buy you a drink."

She blushed as the men in the booth cooed at the advances of her suitor.

As they made their way to the bar, Alex learned that the smooth guy at the club had a name – Ezra – and that he originally hailed from New York City. As soon as she learned that, all bets were off and the two were incessantly talking about what they missed the most from the city. The pair sat at the end of the bar, enjoying each other's company as they reminisced about the dirty subway, the creepy cab drivers, and the smorgasbord of food.

"I have to admit," Alex was a bit tipsy, "I'm a bit of a foodie."

"Me too! It's so hard to find good Ethiopian in this city," cried Ezra.

"I have been traveling with the WWE for weeks, and I cannot tell you how often we end up at a truck stop or a McDonald's during our trips in between shows. I just can't get a good meal around here!"

"Well, if you're still here tomorrow, I'd be glad to show you my favorite restaurant in Phoenix."

Alex frowned, "I'm actually supposed to be on the road tomorrow by noon so we can make it to the next show."

"How about brunch?"

"Brunch sounds lovely."

* * *

"Hey, boys," called the bartender, "my supervisor had me switched to that end of the bar because it's gotten busier. Since you've got a tab with me, mind moving with me?"

"No worries, sweetheart," Randy winked.

John and Randy walked to the busy end of the bar and found two empty stools beside a familiar brunette and a dark-haired man.

"Alex?" John tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"John!" she squealed, leaping off the stool to give her friend a hug.

Suddenly, Randy regretted moving with the bartender. He wasn't expecting to see her here – not after what happened between them just a few hours ago. And he certainly wasn't expecting her to look smoking hot in that short dress.

"Randy," Alex acknowledged in an attempt to be civil. "Guys, this is Ezra. We just met and we are, like, instant friends. He's also from New York."

John shook his hand, "John. It's nice to meet you." He nudged Randy who appeared to be indifferent towards Alex' new friend.

"Name's Randy," he merely nodded. Randy noticed Alex' hand on Ezra's arm and looked him up and down, making the new guy uncomfortable. Randy leaned in over to John and whispered, "Who wears a bowtie to a fucking club?"

Alex rolled her eyes when she noticed how Randy's demeanor was making her new friend uneasy. She turned to him, "Hey, Ezra, want to dance?"

He grinned and shook his head in agreement. She quickly swept him to the packed dance floor where they got lost in a sea of sweaty bodies.

"Man, I don't want to ruin this – whatever this bonding thing between us is supposed to be," started John, "but I know how you look at her and I know seeing her with that guy upsets you. I know I said I would hate it if you guys got together – actually, I still would…"

"What's your point, Cena?" Randy asked impatiently.

John shrugged, "She looks at you the same way. Just don't stretch your feelings out for much longer than it needs to be. Tell her, if you must. And if it does happen for the both of you, then, just don't blow it."

The younger wrestler shook his head and took a swig of his drink, "Too late for that."

* * *

Her ass gyrated to the rhythm of the music. His hands rested firmly on her hips. He was the luckiest man on the dance floor and every guy in that room knew it. No one knew it more than Randy Orton – the guy who was so close to having her all to himself. He couldn't stand it anymore. John's words were true. He screwed up, but if he walked over to her right now and explained himself, then maybe he could redeem himself. He wasn't naïve. He knew Alex was just as into him as he was to her, and she was only dancing with this guy to make him jealous. There was no need to prolong this; he had to get his girl and he had to get her right now.

"Excuse me, Cena. I'm going to take your advice for once."

John smirked as he watched Randy stride towards the dance floor as he was on a mission. He set his seventh beer on the bar and looked around, the crowded room, "Where's Lea?"

Randy tapped Ezra on the shoulder, "Hey, buddy, can I steal Alex for a little while."

Before he could respond, Alex interjected, "No. Ezra, stay. Randy, I think you should leave."

Ezra firmly planted himself beside her, but Randy wasn't moving either. "Look, man, I'll be quick." All it took was one cold stare from the Viper before bow-tied Ezra whimpered on the spot. One look from the Apex Predator was like a psychological, menacing threat that would haunt Ezra's mind for eternity. He profusely apologized before he walked away leaving Randy and Alex sandwiched between swarms of sweaty dancers.

"If you're planning on making me jealous, at least get a guy with some balls," Randy yelled over the music.

"I wasn't trying to make you jealous! He asked me if he could buy me a drink."

"Then you asked him to dance knowing I was sitting right there," he pointed to where he and John were sitting, "to witness you grinding that sexy ass up against his dickless groin."

"So what? Last time I checked, I was a single woman."

He clenched his jaw, "Look, Alex…"

"Save it, Randy." She proceeded to walk away but he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. Her body slammed against his and he couldn't help but close his eyes at the sweet scent of her perfume. She forced herself backwards away from his touch. She took note of the way he looked tonight, dressed in that black button down that was tight enough to suggest the curves of every muscle in his torso. He looked ready to devour.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" she snapped out of her thoughts and asked almost disbelievingly.

"I got rid of the pills," he started, "after I left your room, I thought about what you said and I tossed the pills. I'm done, doc."

"That's great, Randy; but I'm still not doing this with you."

"Doc, I'll do anything to make it right," he said as he surprised himself with his own words.

"Randy, it's not that easy. I told you, it's best we keep our relationship professional."

"I know I need to turn my life around and you can help me do that. I need you, doc."

"I'm not a therapist."

"Don't you get it, doc? You're the reason I want to turn my life around."

"Randy, I'm sorry. I can't hear you. This music is too loud!" She yelled just as a drunk woman wearing a tiara pushed her to the side. He caught her before she could hit the floor. Randy pulled her through the mass of bodies towards the exit. Finally outside, the two were greeted with swarms of fans and ring rats that mercilessly snapped photographs of the famous wrestler and his leggy friend. He held Alex' hand in his as they staggered through the crowd and back inside the club then back outside through a backdoor exit. Once at an isolated alley, Randy let go of her hand and exhaled as he leaned against the brick wall.

"In the club, what did you say?"

Exasperated, he sighed, "You're the reason I want to turn my life around."

She bit her lip. She wasn't expecting this from Randy. Not now and not so soon.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," Randy trailed off, "I don't want to screw up and lose my chance with you. I really, really like you, Alex. Honestly, I haven't felt this way about a girl in a long time. Before you, I didn't give a fuck what girls thought of me before I slept with them. I stopped caring about my reputation, my career, and my body. I was such a fucking mess until you came along in that tight skirt and don't-mess-with-me attitude. I thought I had you all figured out, but I don't – not even close. You challenge me and I can't keep my mind off you. You're sexy, and smart, and kind, and perfect. You're me but a woman! Fuck, I'm screwing this up, aren't I? Alex, this thing between us, if you let it happen, is not going to be easy. I'm going to need all the help I can get battling my demons, but I need you to be there. I need someone to motivate me and believe in me just like I know you would. I need someone to fight for when all this shit is over and behind me. I want to say I'm clean and then kiss you – kiss you so good you'll never let another man touch those lips. This is tough for me, doc. I don't normally open up about my feelings and clearly I'm terrible at this because I'm just rambling on and on and I'm not making much se-"

She wasn't thinking straight when she did it, but she was glad when it happened anyway. She took his face in her hands and pulled him kissed him deeper, letting him have her – all of her. His arms snaked around her waist as he dipped her lower and tasted the sweetness of her lips. Alex pulled away as her breath got caught in her throat. A kiss like that could leave you breathless.


	8. Betrayal and Revenge

**Summary: Dr. Alexandra Avery ran away from a dark and glamorous past to pursue her dreams of becoming a doctor. Upon landing a job with the WWE, she meets the intensely troubled Randy Orton. Together, can they finally feel safe and wanted? (Rated M for later chapters - by later I mean sooner than you think)**

******Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own anybody.**  


**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows. If you have any questions or requests just inbox me or leave a review and I'll answer them in the next chapter. I really appreciate the positive response. Don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

The morning sun washed over the room as her eyes fluttered to welcome a new day. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she recalled the events last night. From making out with Randy in his car to being livid with him for the Percocet to making out with him again in the back alley of a nightclub; it was definitely an interesting way to start off her rocky relationship with the third-generation wrestler. As much as their bodies begged to disagree, the pair capped the night off with a chaste kiss in the hotel elevator before parting to their separate rooms.

Alex reached for her iPhone on the nightstand and perked up when she saw a message from Randy, _"Woke up this morning and thought of you. I'm sorry if I said anything remotely stupid at the alley last night, but I meant every single stupid thing I said ;)" _

A tiny squeal escaped her lips as she held her phone against her chest. She was reacting borderline schoolgirl with Randy's text, but then again who wouldn't?

She noticed f ourother messages on the top-right corner of her screen; they were all from John Cena. Three from last night and one just several minutes ago.

"_Alex, I know you're with Randy right now and I hate to interrupt your moment – if you're having a moment in which case, you have my blessing – but have you seen Lea anywhere?" (1:36AM)_

"_The club is closing soon and none of the guys or divas have seen her in hours. I know you're probably back in the hotel but I'm just worried." (2:53AM)_

"_So sorry for all these texts. The club's closed and I walked circles around the area. No sign of her. She turned her phone off so I can't reach her. I don't know what to do." (4:14AM)_

"_Sorry, doc, for those texts from last night. I'm back at the hotel. Haven't slept. Went to the cops but they said I can't file a missing person's report unless she's gone for 48 hours. Call me when you get this. I need someone to talk to." (7:27AM)_

As soon as she read the last message she gave John a call and a tired voice picked up on the other line, "Doc?"

"John, I'm on my way to your room right now. Have you heard from her since?"

"No, she's still missing," he mumbled.

When she arrived at his room, John was in last night's clothes looking disheveled and beat down. There were dark circles under his eyes and his signature smile was erased off his handsome face. She reached out to hug him and he fell into the warm comfort of her embrace.

"I don't know what to do. Where the hell could she be?"

Alex shrugged; she really didn't have an answer for him. With the roster claiming they had no idea of her whereabouts, the only plausible answer in Alex' head was that she had found some other guy to spend the night with. Obviously, she wasn't going to break John's heart by revealing her suspicions.

Just then, the door burst open and in walked an equally disheveled Lea in her red dress. The left strap was torn off and her red lipstick was smeared down to her chin. This was not looking good for John's high school sweetheart.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Lea spat.

"No, let me ask you first where the hell have you been?"

"Out," she replied flatly.

"Bullshit! I walked to every nightclub within a 5-mile radius and you weren't there. No bouncer or bartender recognized you."

"I took a cab outside the city."

"Where the fuck did you go?"

Alex interrupted, "I think I should go, guys."

"Yeah, you should, skank," Lea agreed as she eyed the woman who was in her boyfriend's room at eight in the morning.

"Don't talk to Alex like that, Lea!" John cried as he reached for the doctor's hand, pleading for her to stay. "I'm going to ask you again, where have you been?"

"I told you I was outside the city. I went to a club with some new friends."

"New friends?"

As if on cue, Lea's phone buzzed, displaying the caller ID of one of those 'new friends' from the previous evening. Before she could answer, John snatched the phone away from her hand. The name read, "Doug" and as soon as he accepted the call, John got his answers.

"Hey, baby, I had a great time last night. We should do it again, this time with me on top. Maybe your stupid boyfriend can watch."

"What the fuck?" John yelled.

"What?" the voice on the other line freaked out, "Isn't this Lea's number? Who's this? Fuck! Are you her boyfriend?"

With that, John ended the call and tossed her phone across the room. Alex bit her lip not knowing where to go or what to do. All she could do was watch from the corner of the room as the explosive scene unfolded before her eyes. John sank on the chair and hung his head low. The realization that his long-term girlfriend had cheated on him hit him right in the heart. It didn't matter how many times they took breaks because of an argument or a fight; nothing compared to the feeling of someone betraying your trust. Lea was a high maintenance girl who could be the biggest bitch to anyone who showed the slightest interest to her man, but one thing John knew he could depend on was her loyalty. Now over a decade of loyalty was shot to hell.

"Get out."

"John, I can explain."

"Explain what? That we have been together since high school and you fuck everything up by sleeping with some random asshole in a bar?"

"It was one time and I was so drunk and I had no idea what I had done until this morning."

"Bullshit, Lea. You were on top the entire time you fucked him. You knew damn well what you were doing."

"So, that's it? All these years and we're over because I slept with someone else?"

"Yes," John replied simply, "and because you think you're the only one who tries in this relationship, when all you really do is try to use me to get what you want – just like you used Randy to get me to plaster a fucking smile on my face to watch you dry hump assholes in the club."

Lea seethed. She couldn't believe the man that had her set for life was breaking up with her. She had to get him back, but right now, she was too angry to even think about making peace.

"And you know what else," John added as he stood from his chair and cornered Lea towards the door, "I'm leaving you because you are such a colossal bitch."

A small laugh forced its way out of Alex, which reminded the ex-couple that she was also in the room witnessing this break-up. Lea sneered at her and turned back to John, who had his head raised defiantly, "You'll be sorry you so ever thought of leaving me. And you're new girlfriend will have hell to pay too." She turned towards Alex before walking out the door.

* * *

"Holy crap, batman on a stick!" cried Adam as John recounted the events of that morning. Most people would be upset after a break-up, but John actually seemed more resilient and happier than he had ever been. Losing Lea was probably the best decision he's made in a long time.

"And you were there for the whole ordeal?" Adam faced Alex.

Alex nodded, "The whole ordeal – from Lea stumbling into the room looking like she was manhandled by a bulldozer," she turned to John, "no offense,"

"None taken," John smiled.

"- to being verbally put in her place by Mr. Cena, himself. It was pretty fucking awesome. I loved the part when he called her a colossal bitch. That was my favorite." She rested her chin on her hands and stared dreamily off into the distance.

"I wish you had recorded it," Matt chimed in.

"Next time, text us when John Cena swears! That's a big deal!" ribbed Jason.

She may no longer be his girlfriend but she still had friends in the WWE, and she wasn't going out without a fight. She didn't care if John was the top draw of the company, a scandal like this could cause his reputation to falter and that's exactly what she wanted. Once John was in a bad place, she knew it would be no time before he came crawling back to her.

As Lea walked down the halls towards the divas locker room she caught sight of Randy Orton exiting his own locker room a few feet away.

"Randy!"

He turned around to face John's girlfriend, "Hey, Lea, what's up?"

She frowned and feigned sadness, "I… I don't know where to go or what to do…" she started as tears fell from her face.

Randy furrowed his brows in genuine concern, "What's wrong, Lea?"

"It's John… he's cheating on me."

Shock washed his handsome features but deep in his mind, he was increasingly skeptical. He may no longer be John's best friend, but he knew John was not the type of guy to ever lie, cheat, or mistreat a woman. Randy, maybe. John, never in a million years.

"How do you know this?"

"I caught him this morning. He was in that skank's hotel room," mascara tears stained her face as she burrowed her head in Randy's chest. He held her loosely, before he gently pushed her away.

"Which skank?"

Her eyes burned, brimming with new tears, "Alex Avery."

* * *

Of all the days Alex was fully booked, it had to be today. She was so swamped at the clinic that they weren't letting any wrestlers in unless they booked an appointment or took a number to wait at the massive line. Half the people in that line don't even work the shows, Randy thought to himself. Well, if he couldn't talk to Alex and she was too busy to pick up her phone, he might as well speak with Cena first. He knocked at John's door and within two seconds, the door was opened.

"Eager, much?"

John rolled his eyes. He kept his arm across the doorframe, refusing to let Randy in, "Can I help you?"

"I thought we were friends again. After last night, I thought we had really hit it off," Randy smirked before he lightly punched John in the gut. John let go of his hold, allowing the younger wrestler to enter uninvited. He looked around the locker room that was obviously larger than his. He stepped towards the bathroom and opened an adjoining door, "No way; fuck you! You have a sauna?"

John laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I am coming over more often."

"You clearly think we hit it way off the park last night. What gives, Randy?"

"Ok, to be honest I'm not here about last night. Although, I did enjoy it, big boy," Randy joked, "I'm here because I need to ask you about Lea."

"What about her?" John retorted with a disgusted look on his face.

"That," Randy pointed to his face, "I'm asking you about that."

"We broke up. You're going to hear it eventually so might as well let you know now."

Randy rubbed the back of his head, "It's not because she caught you cheating, no?"

"No!? What the- Why would you think that? She was the one who cheated on me!"

"See, I thought so!" Randy cried heartily.

"You thought so? Where is this going?" John asked confused.

"I'm saying this to warn you because I think that crazy bitch – can I call her that now since you two aren't together anymore? I know I couldn't when you were still – anyway, I think that crazy bitch has some really devious shit planned."

"What devious shit?"

"She was heading to the divas locker room when she stopped me. She looked distraught and she told me she had just caught you cheating. I think Lea's planning to tell the divas about it. You know how much influence she has over those girls."

John shook his head. How could things get so awry so quickly? He should've known Lea was the type of psycho ex-girlfriend who would turn the tables around and fabricate a story about him. "Thanks for letting me know, but why are you telling me this? You could have just left me alone to look like a piece of shit among the divas."

"Trust me, that title is already claimed by yours truly," Randy smirked as if it was something to take pride in, "I'm telling you because cheating, even if they're accusations, is not a good look for the top guy… and because Lea's claiming you cheated on her with Alex."

"That crazy bitch!"

* * *

She signed Phil Brooks' reports and sent him off with a clean bill of health. Phil enthusiastically thanked the doctor for sending him in the right direction towards quick and effective recovery. In a matter of days, the WWE Universe would be welcoming back CM Punk into the ring. "I'll see you next week for a follow-up, Phil."

"You'll see me for sure, doc," Phil winked before he walked out of the clinic with the biggest smile on his face.

"Next up on the list is Michelle McCool," stated her assistant.

"Send her in," Alex replied as she looked through her charts. She looked up to face the blonde girl, who seemed less than happy to be sharing that same room with her.

"Something wrong, Michelle?"

"Yeah," she scoffed, "my back is in pain."

As Alex checked her back and other necessary information, she couldn't help but notice the way the blonde would jerk at her touch or groan at her observations. Her image among the divas was already tarnished thanks to the single-handed work of Maryse; she didn't want to make it worse by confronting Michelle, who up until now, seemed to be past Maryse and her antics. As Alex filled out a set of recommendations for relieving the muscle tension in her back, Michelle shook her head in revulsion.

"How could you?"

Alex inquiringly looked up to her from her desk, "How could I what?"

"Those two were practically married and you whored yourself out and slept with him?"

Her blue-green eyes widened in shock. Who was Michelle talking about and where were these accusations coming from? The assistants in the room looked as equally shocked and whispered among themselves. Alex' mind was racing.

"Yeah," Michelle stated condescendingly, "I though so. I was sure you had nothing to say."

"Michelle, I have nothing to say because I don't know where these accusations are coming from."

"Oh please, don't play stupid. Everyone knows you seduced John Cena into sleeping with you."

"What?" she cried, "I did not! Where did you hear this from?"

"Lea told me herself. She caught you two in bed this morning. Don't you think it was so rude of you to cheat on the first night she's visiting John from Boston?"

Alex was speechless. She now knew Lea was serious when she said Alex had hell to pay. Michelle stormed out of the room as the assistants looked doubtfully at their boss. She held her head in her hands. How could this have happened? What was she supposed to do now? How is she going to tell John? And better yet, how was she going to explain this to her uncle Vince?

"Shit, we're too late." A deep, familiar voice reverberated in the room. Alex looked up to see two pairs of worried, blue eyes. She groaned before she sank in her chair. She motioned for her assistants to leave, "fifteen minute break; tell the patients I'll be available shortly." Her assistants nodded and promptly left the room.

"I'm guessing you know," said John.

"Well I'm assuming it has to do with Michelle McCool's accusations of me seducing you to sleep with me."

"She said that?"

"Pretty much," muttered Alex as she buried her head on the stack of paperwork on her desk. Randy walked across the room and sat on the edge of her desk. He stroked her hair and lifted her chin – a move that surprised John. "We'll set the record straight for your sake and for John's," he looked back at his old friend.

Alex leaned towards Randy's touch and looked at him with expectant eyes, "How? I know we can set the record straight but how can we do it without causing a scandal or damaging John's reputation?"

"And yours too, doc. She wronged you and I'm sorry you had to get involved in this," added John.

"Don't be sorry, John. It was her doing," Alex replied.

Randy sighed; he had a feeling Alex would get involved in Lea's scheming. He couldn't blame John for any of it because Lea was a psycho, crazy bitch all by herself. "I know what we could do," Randy said, "we could force Lea to post a retraction; that way we can end all the locker room rumors and prevent dirt sheets from spreading false information."

"That's great, Randy, but how can we get Lea to do that when she's so intent on destroying our lives?"

"Simple," a new voice joined in. A brunette dressed in a sharp blazer and trousers stood at the entrance of the room. In her hand, she held information that could help out the group that was racking their brains trying to figure out a way to settle their score. "We use her past indiscretions against her and force that retraction out of her."

Alex looked disbelievingly at her old family friend, "Stephanie?"

Stephanie McMahon was biologically her aunt, but more like a long-lost sister Alex never had. Although she was six years older than her niece, they bonded quickly during summers at Astley Kennedy's estate in the Hamptons. Stephanie would dress up the younger girl in costumes and parade her around like a doll. She nicknamed Alex, 'ladybug', and it stuck throughout the years. Growing up, Alex' mother was emotionally absent from her daughter's life; she failed to teach her important life lessons about growing up, relationships, and finding one's self. Stephanie was there to fill in for her mom by teaching the younger girl about boys, relationships, ambitions, and dreams. Alex remembered those days Stephanie would return from trips with her father, Vince, to tell her how she was falling fast for a wrestler eight years her senior. It was admirable how she fought the odds and the disapproval of her parents to pursue her relationship; and to a rebellious Alex, Stephanie became the ideal.

"So, what do you think?" Stephanie asked regarding her plan to take down Lea and clear their names.

John nodded, "That sounds good, Steph, but what past indiscretions are we talking about?"

"We'll discuss that at another time. Right now, I'd like to speak with Dr. Avery in private."

Once they were alone a big smile spread across Stephanie's face, "Alex," she walked around the table to give her niece a tight embrace.

Alex uneasily pulled away, "You're not mad at me?"

The older brunette sighed, "I'm not mad. I know why you had to do what you did. I just wish you had tried to reach me. Dad and I were worried sick about you. Dad and Uncle Astley even hired a private investigator to track you down in New York."

"I know. I'm sorry. When grandpa found me, we spoke and he understood why I ran away. I told him that I needed to get away and get space to heal and get past all of my vices. Being alone saved me. In exchange for my recovery, he promised to keep my location protected so mom would never find me. I just couldn't live with her anymore."

Stephanie held on to her hands, "I'm just glad I'm seeing you after all these years. It's been – what? – ten years? And now you're a doctor? You've grown up so much!"

Alex smiled, "And you too! I heard you got married to Paul. Congratulations!"

"You're only seven years and three daughters late, sweetie," Stephanie grinned.

"Three?"

"Yup, Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn. We all just returned from a much-needed vacation in Italy. I'm still on maternity leave but Paul is back to work tonight. When I heard the rumors about you and John, I knew I had to step in."

"So you didn't believe those rumors at all?"

"I had no reason to. John would never cheat and, well, you… I know you have a dark past, Alex, but I've spoken to Uncle Astley over the years to keep my tabs on you, and I know how much you've changed for the better. Besides, you have a lot more integrity than you give yourself credit for."

Alex pulled her in for a hug, "The only thing I regretted these last ten years was not having you by my side. I love you, Steph."

"I love you too, ladybug."

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Randy asked John as they walked back towards the locker rooms.

John shrugged. He knew that Vince McMahon was her godfather and that probably made Stephanie a close family friend. He was certain Alex hadn't gotten around to telling Randy so he tried to steer the conversation somewhere else, "So that dirt on Lea Steph was talking about… do you have any idea?"

"No idea. Besides Lea stirring drama backstage, I really don't know if she's done anything illegal. She doesn't even work for the company so I'm not sure what Steph knows about her."

John shook his head. He was racking his brain trying to figure out the contents of the folder in Stephanie's hands. His thoughts were sidelined when Adam and Jason approached them.

"Hey, man," Jason greeted, "Word's spreading like wildfire that it was you who cheated on Lea."

"You told us a different story in catering and we believe you, but you've got to be careful," added Adam, "But you have to watch out for doc. The girls are getting catty and they're convinced she tricked you into sleeping with her."

"I don't know what it is but they've got something planned for her tonight," said Jason.

"What do they have planned?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. They're thinking of ways to get her fired."


	9. Afterglow

**Summary: Dr. Alexandra Avery ran away from a dark and glamorous past to pursue her dreams of becoming a doctor. Upon landing a job with the WWE, she meets the intensely troubled Randy Orton. Together, can they finally feel safe and wanted? (Rated M for later chapters - by later I mean sooner than you think)**

******Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own anybody.**  


**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 8! Xandman216, I'm glad you still remember that Alex has more job security than most of the roster realizes. That will play a lot into how the story moves forward. I hope this chapter inspires more reviews, follows, and faves as it finally lives up to the expectations of its Mature (M) rating. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Randy heard about the divas' plan to get Alex fired, he knew immediately which diva was spearheading the whole operation. Ever since Maryse joined the ranks of female wrestlers in the company, she instantly became good friends with Lea. They had that sort of friendship where, on the surface, they had each other's backs; but deep down, there was a sense of cattiness and jealousy between the two girls. While Maryse kept Lea updated on backstage gossip and assured that John was being faithful, Lea's influence on other wives and girlfriends' of wrestlers cemented Maryse's reputation as a trustworthy diva.

While most people saw the friendliness between the blonde friends, Randy keenly observed their spitefulness and jealousy. Every time John would be nice or compliment Maryse, Randy noticed how Lea would roll her eyes or try to revert John's attention back to her. Randy also noticed the way Maryse looked at John when Lea wasn't around; she was clearly crushing hard on Cena. Both girls were equally protective of John and both dismissed any other girls' attempts to get closer to him. Lea was possessive of John because she loved him, and she believed Maryse did the same to keep him in check while she was away in Boston. Little did Lea know Maryse was possessive because she, too, loved John.

Uninvited, Randy opened the door and shrieking, screaming girls ran around the room in search for their towels and robes. Already dressed in her ring gear, Maryse Ouellet stepped towards the wrestler who had just barged into the divas' locker room. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Orton?"

She pushed him out of the room and into the empty hallway. Maryse was no fan of Randy Orton. Anyone who had a personal vendetta against John was a waste of space for the Canadian diva. Randy cornered her against the door, "I should be asking you the same thing," he hissed, "whatever sick game you girls have planned for Alex, it's over."

He began to march down the hall but not before she caught up to him. "I don't know what you're talking about; and you better not charge into our locker room again. Management would freak if they were to hear about that."

"Are you threatening me?" He lowered his gaze to meet with hers.

She shook her head, "I don't have to do anything. You do a fine job with management by yourself."

"Whatever," Randy raised his hands in exasperation; "I don't have time for you. Just leave Dr. Avery alone."

"You can't stop us."

"And why not?"

"Because people like her deserve what's coming to them."

"People like her?" he questioned incredulously, "You don't even know Alex."

"We know she's a lying, scheming whore. She's been trying to sleep with John for weeks!"

Randy scoffed, "Isn't that what you've been trying to do the last four years?"

Shock washed over the blonde's face. She didn't think her feelings for John were so transparent, and she certainly didn't think it would be Randy who would point them out. "This isn't about me, Randy," she paused, "Lea's my best friend and her heart is broken. She's hurt but she's willing to give John a second chance because she knows he would never have done a thing had it not been for that doctor seducing him."

"And this is all based on Lea's word?" Randy shook his head. Lea had planted her version of events into the minds of the divas and chances were slim that the truth would derail their perception of Alex. Nothing would get through Maryse, because to her, the lie sounded better than the truth. "John never slept with Alex and she never tried to sleep with him. Lea lied to you. She was the one who cheated and John rightfully broke up with her. If you don't believe me you can ask John yourself."

"Why should I trust any of you over Lea?"

"Why would I come here and defend John when I hardly even consider the man a friend?" Randy asked rhetorically, "Just keep Alex out of it; and I suggest, for your sake, you stay out of it too. You can't trust Lea."

"And if I don't?" she replied defiantly.

"Sooner or later the truth will come out, and people like you and Lea will get what's coming to them."

* * *

The house show went through as scripted with John Cena celebrating his victory over The Miz on the turnbuckle. The fans cheered as the friendly wrestler shook hands and posed for photos. Once he disappeared behind the black curtain and the music played out, Vince McMahon – Chairman of the WWE – welcomed him backstage. He wore a sharp grey suit and a somber expression on his face, "Cena, we have a very important meeting in my office. Follow me."

John walked inside to see Stephanie, Alex and Lea seated across the mahogany desk. It was the first time he had seen Lea from that morning. She had her blonde hair curled perfectly, her make-up piled on, and a white knit dress to suggest her innocence.

Vince rested his elbows on the desk and began, "We're here to discuss the nature of the rumors spreading around backstage. From what I understand, John Cena, you cheated on Miss Leandra Bishop with Doctor Alexandra Avery, am I correct?"

"No sir," John replied firmly, "Lea turned the story around. She actually cheated on me last night with a guy she met at the club. Dr. Avery isn't involved in any of this."

Vince slowly nodded, "I know. I never believed that woman's lies in the first place."

Lea's jaw fell to the floor, "Mr McMahon," she cried, "I can vouch for this. Ask her where she was at 8AM this morning."

Vince turned to his goddaughter and just as she was about to defend herself, he raised his hand to silence her. "You won't need to do that, Dr. Avery," he referred to her formally just as they had agreed upon. "I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you and interrupted your time with your patients at the clinic. You may leave."

Alex stared in disbelief at Vince for a second before she stood up and walked out the room. John couldn't help but smile when he was assured that Alex was off the hook.

"Ms. Bishop, we know you are lying so give up the act. We want you to post an official statement retracting your words then we want you to never show your face within the walls of this company ever again."

Lea remained silent for a moment. When she started spreading rumors in the locker room, she was never expecting Vince or Stephanie to get involved. Usually, they didn't care what kind of dirt gossip sites had on their superstars. Sure, John was their top draw, but how did they even know about the rumors so soon? And why were they taking such drastic actions?

"What if I don't retract my statement?" retorted Lea.

Stephanie opened the folder in her lap and pulled out a stack of forms that looked familiar to Lea. "If you choose not to post a retraction, we will call the Boston teacher's union and Boston P.S. 117 and tell them that their drama teacher was involved in a drug-related incident two years ago," the brunette flipped the pages and pointed to the actual report, "It says here that you admitted to smoking marijuana in one of the locker rooms in the American Airlines Arena in Miami. All it takes is one phone call and we can add this permanently into your police record."

"That's not true! That's not what happened!"

Stephanie pointed to Lea's signature on the form, "That's not what you said right here. You signed on all the dotted lines on this incident form and we have you on record admitting to your drug use in the arena."

"We should have revoked your backstage privileges based on that incident," Vince added before he turned to John, "but we let it slide."

John lowered his head. It had taken a lot of begging and pleading to convince Mr. McMahon that Lea was nowhere near a pothead, much more someone who would smoke a joint in a major arena. He knew how livid the McMahons were to learn that a backstage guest had almost caused the American Airlines Arena to withdraw rental rights to the WWE. To lose the right to use the biggest arena in Miami would have been devastating for the company, and by defending his former girlfriend, John had to learn that the hard way.

"This time, however, you are jeopardizing the reputation of our top superstar. John has worked for a clean image and you cannot simply get away with starting a rumor that, has not only spread around backstage, but has already reached the dirt sheets. They're coming out with the story in two hours and you must retract to avoid the subsequent damages," Vince stated.

"The Boston teachers' union has a strong one-strike drug policy and this information will end your career," Stephanie added, "Sign this retraction, admitting you cheated and John and Dr. Avery are innocent, and we will let you go."

"This is extortion!" Lea cried.

Stephanie leveled with the blonde, "Then what were you expecting to get out of making false allegations directed at an innocent man and woman?"

Defeated, Lea took the pen from Stephanie's hand and signed the paper. She stood up from the chair and began to leave but not before she had her last word, "It was Randy who smoked pot in your locker room in Miami. You know me, John. I have never done drugs in my entire life. I covered for him because you would've done the same, John."

* * *

Lea marched down the hallway towards the arena's parking lot. At this point, the staff backstage watched as Lea – the woman who they believed was cheated on by a typically loyal man – stormed out of Vince McMahon's office as if she was on a mission to kill. Just before she stepped outside, she turned her heels towards the man who had nearly jeopardized her entire career. She pushed him as hard as she could until his back slammed against the vending machine. A can of Diet Coke fell to the bottom of the dispenser.

Randy grinned, "Thanks, Lea. Now I don't have to pay for it," he said as he bent down to pick up the cold beverage.

She took the can from his hands and threw it across the room, "Fuck you, Orton!" She yelled.

"What the fuck?"

"You, fucking drug addict!" She cried as the crowd that had been watching her now ceased their subtle eavesdropping to gather closer to witness the ensuing altercation, "You should've gotten caught two years ago at Miami! I took the fall for you and now you've ruined my life!"

Randy furrowed his brows, "What are you talking about?" He tried to play it off as if he didn't know what Lea was talking about. The crowd was beginning to whisper amongst themselves and their eyes were shooting daggers directed towards the third-generation wrestler.

"Don't play dumb with me, Orton. You know what you did. You smoked a joint in John's locker room in Miami and that would have been the third strike to get you fired!"

He pulled her to the side away from all the watching and listening people. Finally away from everyone, he leveled with her, "I never asked you to take the fall for me. Besides, you smoked that joint with me."

"But no one cares if I did because I don't work here," she rolled her eyes, "But you do."

"You'll have to live with the consequences then," Randy shrugged.

"That's it? I do you a favor and you let these people threaten me? You're just going to let these people destroy me."

"You fucking destroyed yourself, Lea."

Tears were streaming down her face and in that second, the once feisty and dominant Lea was reduced to a scared, vulnerable girl. "I should have never taken all the blame for that incident. I only did it because John was so worried you'd get your third strike and get fired. I wasn't thinking straight. I was just thinking of you and John. Now, they have my word on paper and I can never get it back. But you can, Randy! You can go in there and tell them the truth."

"And why should I do that? I've been smart enough the last two years not to dope up in arenas. I'm not just going to hand them my third strike on a silver platter."

Lea shook her head, "You may not do it today but the truth will come out eventually." She retreated from his vice-like grip and walked towards the exit in view of all the onlookers. She kept her gaze locked on his cold blue eyes, "One day, Randy Orton's special treatment will end and he will get punished… just like everyone else."

* * *

Vince sat in his office. His only daughter and son-in-law were seated across from him. They remained quiet as Vince pondered on the words of Lea before she left his office less than an hour ago. The company's three-strike wellness policy was unwavering – even for one of the top draws in the company; but Randy Orton was more than just a top draw. He was a talented wrestler with a lot of years in his career ahead of him; he was also his son-in-law's protégé. Before Vince made a decision, he had to speak with the Viper himself.

A knock on the door ensued and an agitated Randy stepped inside, "You wanted to see me, Vince," he said and noticed the two other people joining the meeting.

"Sit," Vince motioned to an empty chair beside his daughter.

"I had a meeting earlier regarding the rumor about Cena and Dr. Avery. Stephanie tells me you were there when the two were discussing plans on how to avert them."

"Yeah, I was at the clinic with John and Alex."

"Well, after we had settled everything. Lea was escorted out but not before she told me that the marijuana incident in Miami two years ago actually involved you. Care to explain?"

Randy turned to his mentor, who could only stare at the ground, "Lea's word can't be trusted. You've seen that firsthand tonight."

"You see, Randy," Vince linked his fingers on his table, "Toronto, February 2008; Seattle, April 2008; and Miami, October 2008 – all these places and dates are drug-related incidents in which you are or have been accused of being involved. Three separate incidents; three strikes."

"Vince…"

"I should be firing your ass!" Vince pounded his fist on the desk.

Paul Levesque leaned forward placing a protective arm in front of Randy. "Vince, you can't fire him for an incident that happened two years ago. He's been clean since," The man known as Triple H lied through his teeth.

"Technically, I can," Vince stated, "But I won't. No one will know of this except anyone in this room. If anyone asks Randy about it, he will keep his mouth shut and stick with the original story fabricated by Miss Leandra Bishop. Do you understand, Randy?"

Randy nodded, "Yes, sir."

"You better take this job seriously, boy, because I do not want to regret my decision of giving you one last chance," Vince threatened before he dismissed them all but his daughter.

Once outside Vince's office, Paul pulled the younger wrestler aside, "Randy, what the fuck?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry, Paul. But like you said that was two years ago. They shouldn't have even brought it up." He paced back and forth before stopping to bury his face in his hands. This had to be in his list of top five 'worst nights ever'. He was still shaken from his argument with Lea and the cold stares he received from the superstars who had witnessed it, and now he had to deal with the wrath of the McMahons. He would second-guess the sanity of anyone who wanted to switch lives with him.

"Even if it happened years ago, it's still valid for your termination. You're lucky I was there to tell Vince that you're now clean when I can see it in your eyes that you're nowhere near it."

"I am clean!"

"Since when?"

Randy paused, "Since 48 hours ago."

Paul laughed before he grew serious, "You have got to be fucking kidding me?"

"Look, I know you can't trust my word anymore after I've let you down the last couple of years, but I'm really trying to turn things around."

"And why's that?"

He groaned as he leaned his forehead against the concrete wall, "This is going to sound stupid," he said in almost a whisper, "but I met this girl…"

"A girl?" A smile broke out from Paul. He pulled Randy's shoulder and spun him around to face him. He might have been angry but he was genuinely curious about any girl that could make Randy grin like a fool, "Does she work here?"

"Yeah."

"Diva?"

"Hell no. I'm on their collective hit list."

"Oh, there you are!" A high-spirited female voice said from a few feet away. The mesmerizing brunette wrapped her arm around Randy's waist as she tiptoed to plant a kiss on his cheek. She smiled brightly at Paul as Randy began to introduce the two, "Paul, this is Dr. Alexandra Avery, and Alex, this is the Executive Vice President of Talent and Live Events and biggest ass kisser on the planet, Paul Levesque."

"Wait," they said at the same time as they shook hands.

"No, you go first," Paul said as he furrowed his brows, studying the features of the younger girl.

"You're Paul!" She cried, "Stephanie's Paul?"

The older wrestler nodded, "And you must be the Alex. Steph has been so excited to see for weeks."

"Excited?" Randy asked, confused, as he looked from Alex to Paul.

Just then, Stephanie and Vince exited the office to join the trio in the hallway. Randy looked questioningly at Alex when she swiftly unwrapped her arm around his waist and ducked under his shoulder.

"Paul, Alex," Stephanie smiled, "I see you two have now met each other."

"Randy," Vince trailed off, "What are you still doing here?"

"I – uh – what is going on here? Am I missing something?"

Stephanie shrugged, "Just a little family reunion."

"Wait, what?" Randy asked as he turned to Alex.

"Randy, I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to tell you… I was going to…"

"What is it?" Randy looked confused as he turned from the apologetic Alex to the grave expression on Mr. McMahon's face. Vince pulled Alex towards him and placed his hand protectively around the younger girl's waist. Immediately, the first thought that popped into Randy's head was, 'Oh my god, Vince and Alex together? What the fuck?' But all irrational thoughts were immediately dismissed when Alex began to explain.

"Vince is my godfather. He happens to be my grandfather's cousin and best friend and I grew up with the McMahons always around. I should've told you sooner, Randy, but I didn't want the other staff or the wrestlers to know that I have a personal relationship with the McMahons."

Vince turned to his goddaughter, "Why are you telling him this. I thought you wanted it to be a secret."

"Uncle Vince, I still do, but this case is different. Randy and I –"

"There is no Randy and you," Vince interjected, "I do not approve whatever this is between you and Orton. You stay away from him, do you understand?"

"Mr. McMahon, with all due respect –" Randy began but he was swiftly cut off by Vince's hand in his face.

"You want to stay employed, Orton? Stay away from my goddaughter."

Alex stepped out from his hold to stand by Randy. She looked up at her overbearing godfather and spoke boldly, "You can't threaten him like that! If I want to see Randy, I will. You have no right to make my decisions for me."

"I'm doing this for your own good, Alexandra."

"Dad," Stephanie began to interrupt but Vince was having none of it.

"A boy like Randy is not what you need. You swore off that lifestyle during your rehabilitation and you need to avoid people like that before you spiral out of control again."

"Dad!" This time Stephanie stood between her father and Alex. Randy squeezed Alex' hand just to remind her that he was there with her. He could feel the young doctor tremble at the words her godfather had just spoken. He had no idea what was going on, but clearly everyone else did. He knew Alex had some things buried in her past that she would have to tell him eventually, but now was not the time she had chosen; and this certainly wasn't the way she had planned on telling him.

Questions circled Randy's mind as he watched the tears brim on Alex' eyes. Her body shook as she threw Vince the most hateful look he had ever seen, "You have no right to bring up my past as if you know me. Fuck you." she quivered as she spoke those words. Alex stormed off as a perplexed Randy attempted to chase after her.

Rehabilitation? Out of control? These words spiraled in his mind as he attempted to chase after the girl who was keeping some major secrets from him. Alex reached her rental and blew a puff of cold air as she felt Randy's grip on her arm. She couldn't face him; not after what had just happened in the arena. He pulled her close. It didn't matter to him what secrets from the past she had, all that mattered was he was finally with Alex and he wasn't going to leave her right when he knew she needed him most. She fell into his touch and let him wrap his arms around her body. He kissed her temple and whispered, "When you're ready to talk, I'll listen."

* * *

The ride back to the hotel was silent except for the AM station on the radio. They were talking about the volatile regime of Mubarak in Egypt, and as much as Alex wanted to listen intently to newscaster, her mind drifted back to her godfather's words. Randy was the kind of guy who would lead her back to a life of danger and corruption. Randy was the kind of guy who could easily end the sober and clean decade that she had worked so hard for and lead her back into the darkness of her youth. As much as Vince's logic was sound, she knew there was more to the man beside her than most people thought.

She squeezed his hand and sent him a soft smile from the passenger seat. He leaned over to kiss her hair, "You look beautiful."

Randy followed Alex into her room before he sat on the foot of her bed and watched her remove her wool coat. She slipped out of her heels and walked towards Randy. Alex stood between his legs and rested her palms on his broad, tanned shoulders. "Stay with me tonight."

She lowered her head to capture his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Her knees rested on the bed as she straddled him. Randy deepened the kiss, holding her tighter against him, "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. She nodded before her lips met his in a passionate duel for control. He hadn't felt her like this. This was the first time she was completely giving herself to him with no doubts or inhibitions. He could feel it in the way her body surrendered to his and the way her blue-green eyes glazed over when she locked her eyes with his.

His lips traveled down her jaw line to her exposed collarbone. His fingers slowly lifted the hem of her shirt, tracing his rough fingertips against her smooth skin. When he pulled the shirt over her head, he could only stop to marvel at how her skin glowed against the lilac lace bra. He pulled her head towards his before they ravenously kissed. Her hands worked fast to unbutton his shirt so she could finally trace her fingertips along the curves of his abs. Alex bit her lip as her palms toured down every curve and contour of Randy Orton's golden torso.

Alex stood up from her position on top of him to slowly unzip her pants and free her long legs. She knelt on the floor as she unbuttoned Randy's and pulled them down to his ankles, exposing a pair of black boxer briefs. "I took you for a briefs guy, considering the trunks and all," she grinned as she stood before him. She knew what she was doing. She was letting him have a good view before things escalated. "I'm open to all kinds of underwear – sometimes, even the invisible kind," he smirked as he pulled her towards him. "Are you trying to tease me, doc?"

"Oooh, it sounds really sexy when you call me doc."

"You know what's really sexy?" Randy asked as he pulled her back to her earlier straddling position, "This," Randy said as he drove his clothed erection against her warm center.

She could already tell he was huge from the feel of his dick against her body. She pushed against him deeper, forcing his eyes closed at the feel of her wet pussy. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra and free her breasts. He took one in his hand as he slowly circled his tongue around her nipple. His teeth tugged gently as he heard her cry a soft moan. A smirk formed on his lips as he worked on the next one. Alex tried her best to suppress the cries of pleasure from the sensations she was feeling due to Randy's skillful tongue. She tugged at his hair, as he sucked and pinched her nipples until they were swollen in his indulgence.

Randy flipped her over on the bed and kissed her passionately on the lips. His hands roamed her naked upper body, his lips following suit. As he kissed the skin on her waist, his hands expertly lowered the lace fabric of her matching thong. His fingers trailed excruciatingly slow up her toned thighs before they finally made contact with her hot, awaiting center. "Randy, I…" she whimpered as his thumb formed circles around her clit. She gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Two long fingers found her entrance and gently sank in until they were enveloped by her warm, tight heat. "You're so fucking tight," he whispered before he sucked on her throbbing bottom lip.

He lowered himself and pulled her towards him, allowing her legs to dangle off the edge of the bed. She couldn't suppress the moan that rumbled through her throat as Randy sank his thirsty mouth on her wet center. His tongue brushed against her clit as his expert fingers pulled in and out of her body. He continued his carnal assault until he could feel her walls tighten around his fingers to welcome her first orgasm of the night. He pulled out and held her as her body rocked from the waves of pleasure that overcame her body.

He kissed her deeply before tugging at the waistband of his boxer briefs and letting his manhood free. Alex gasped at the length and girth on him. She had definitely underestimated him just moments ago. Randy smirked as he noted the shocked look on her face, "What can I say, I'm blessed."

"Oh come here you, cocky jerk," She pulled him towards her for another fiery kiss. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as his dick teased the anticipating pussy. "I need you right now," she murmured breathlessly. Randy kissed her deeply as he guided his cock towards her entrance. He filled her like a slowly burning, mind-numbingly amazing explosive – sparks crackling as her body tightened around his girth and bursting at the seams when his length reached her point of no return. Her walls contracted around him as she panted for air and whimpered his name. He pumped slowly into her before quickening his strokes and leaving them both moaning and gasping for air. Alex' eyes locked on his misty blue orbs before she fell into another wave of unbridled pleasure. Moments later, Randy released a primitive, guttural grunt as collapsed on top of her as he came.

They held on to each other with Randy's cock still warm inside her, absorbing the aftershocks of their steamy sexual encounter. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as she nestled comfortably against his rock hard body. Alex looked up to face him; a genuine smile formed at the corner of his lips. He memorized the soft curve of her smile and the gorgeous afterglow of sex on her skin; but for that brief moment before she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms, Randy saw guilt.


	10. Time Travel

**Summary: Dr. Alexandra Avery ran away from a dark and glamorous past to pursue her dreams of becoming a doctor. Upon landing a job with the WWE, she meets the intensely troubled Randy Orton. Together, can they finally feel safe and wanted? (Rated M for later chapters - by later I mean sooner than you think)**

******Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own anybody.**  


**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on chapter 9 and all the reviews from new readers who have stumbled upon this story. I'm sorry it's been a while since the last update but I've just been so busy with school. This new chapter is crazy long, and very 'talky', but it explains EVERYTHING about Alex' past so it's necessary for the story to progress. Please read, review, follow, and f****ave! Enjoy :)**

* * *

The rising sun peeked through the blinds, casting horizontal shadows on the mess of sheets, blankets and duvets encasing their bodies. The night had been magical to say the least. Two people with undeniable sexual tension between them had finally succumbed to their urges and went for it. Sure, it might have been spurred by anger and confusion, but the outcome was more than either of them had ever hoped for. As they shared their bodies between the sheets, Randy Orton and Alex Avery shared a look of unbridled sexual attraction. Had anyone walked into the room to witness it, they probably would have called it 'love'.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves.

Alex stirred as her body clock begged for her to wake up. She stroked her dark hair from her face as she began to sit up in bed. A strong arm quickly undermined her efforts as it was wrapped loosely around her waist. She cast a glance at the sleeping figure next to her. She smiled; Randy looked absolutely angelic and at peace. The knot on his forehead was gone and the scowl that was incessantly on his lips was replaced by a soft expression. Trying her best not to wake him, she slipped out of his embrace and crept quietly to the bathroom.

She had a flight to New York to catch that morning. She was almost thankful for it. As much as she loved being in Randy's arms and as grateful as she was that he understood that she didn't want to discuss details of her past, Alex knew that talking about it would be inevitable. She knew that Randy, like any curious person, had questions; and although he said he wouldn't press her on she still felt guilty for keeping secrets.

A throaty groan escaped his lips. He was expecting a warm body beside him; instead his arm curled around a fluffy pillow. His head jerked up to survey the room. The bed was empty, the floor was rid of the open suitcase that had been there last night, and there was no sound of the shower from the bathroom. "Doc?" he called out but there was no response. "Great, she bailed on me." Randy muttered as he sank his head face first into the pillow.

He rolled around to gaze at the barren space beside him. He could smell the jasmine scent of her hair on the pillow and the tangled sheets that evidenced last night's romp. On the nightstand, he found the keycard to the room and a folded up piece of paper. He lazily scooted to her side of the bed to reach for it.

_Randy,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave in such a rush. I had to catch my flight back to New York. I would have woken you, but you looked so peaceful in your sleep that I had to fight the urge. Besides, if I were to wake you, I would probably be too distracted to make my flight. I've already checked out; but I left the keycard with you to drop off at the reception whenever you're ready. Thanks for understanding. We'll talk when I get back. I promise._

_Alex_

* * *

While most of the roster and backstage crew were off to their hometowns for the next few days, the company's top stars were summoned for media appearances. In spite of Randy's unpopularity with Vince McMahon, The Viper drew in tons of PR and dollars for the company so he had to be one of the unlucky few to stay behind. After a string of radio and magazine interviews and a signing at a local comic book shop, Randy retired to the hotel gym.

He tried to keep thoughts of Alex and her past out of his head, but the harder he tried the more it hounded his brain. Vince had briefly mentioned the topic of rehabilitation and it made Randy wonder if she had abused drugs or alcohol in the past. Without knowing much details, it only served to further Randy's imagination and take him places he never pictured a successful, independent woman like Alex would ever experience.

Randy hopped off the treadmill and began to walk towards the weights when he spotted John Cena on one of the nearby benches. John was too busy bench-pressing 400 pounds of steel to notice the younger man walk up to him.

"Hey John,"

Cena stopped and sat up to face Randy. He took a swig from his water bottle and looked at him questioningly. He hadn't seen Randy since the night before when Lea claimed that it had been him smoking marijuana in the locker room in Miami and not his ex-girlfriend. John wasn't shocked by Randy's actions, but he was annoyed that he would let Lea take the fall.

"How's it going?"

John raised his brows at Randy. The kid was unbelievable if he thought small talk could get him out of this one. "What do you want, Orton?" John asked coldly.

Randy was genuinely confused. The past few days, he honestly thought him and John were getting back to a more amicable relationship thanks to their mutual friendship with Alex. To Randy, John's cold demeanor was coming out of left field.

John scoffed when Randy failed to respond. He stood up and nudged the younger man as he walked past him towards his duffel bag.

"Look, man, I don't know what your problem is but –"

John quickly turned around to look him right in the face, "My problem? You nearly got caught in Miami in MY locker room and you let Lea take the fall. You nearly jeopardized her career."

Randy rubbed the back of his head. Of course, Lea would've told John before she publicly attacked him last night. "Man, I'm sorry…" he trailed off, "I never asked her to take the fall for me. She just did it to protect me because she thought you would do the same."

"That's where you're both wrong," replied John, "I wouldn't have covered for your stupidity."

Randy stepped closer to John and whispered hastily, "I get it. But what did you want me to do? Own up to it and get fired? I was desperate and Lea offered me an out I couldn't refuse."

"Look, Ran," John's voice softened, "Vince knows and at this point there's nothing we can do about it. Not that I would. I know things have been rough between us, but I would never go out of my way to rat you out and get you fired. That isn't to say I'll cover up for your recklessness; but you know me, I've always been straight as an arrow when it comes to these things."

Randy nodded. He and John had a lot of history – rivalries and arguments lasting for years, but there was an unwavering bond and sense of trust lying beneath all that.

"It's not that I care deeply about Lea but she's been my girlfriend since high school and even though she's done a lot of questionable things, I don't think she deserves having her career taken away from her. I'm glad it didn't come to that, but I'm still pissed that all this has caused so much drama."

"I'm sorry. I fucked up and I own up to it. You can choose to hate me and I'll be fine with that because I deserve it. Lea can hate me too because I suppose I took advantage of her kindness. Vince can fire me because god knows it's been more than three strikes. And Alex…" Randy paused. His fingers trembled and his eyes began to feel heavy, "I'm trying… I'm trying to get better."

"Randy,"

"Wrestling was all I had. No matter what shit I had gone through before, I knew I could always go back in the ring and perform and be the best version of myself. It was all I had until the pain in my shoulder caught up with me. It was like the physical pain matched the emotional shit Emma put me through. I was in such a dark place, man, and I was desperate for an escape. Drugs became that escape and I clung to that desperation for dear life and I pushed away all the people who ever gave a fuck about me. I know you think I pushed you away because I chose drugs over our friendship; and that may seem right to some extent. But I pushed you away because I didn't want you to see me like that."

"You know I would never give up on you."

"That was my mistake. I let a girl get to me; I buried myself in my work to the point where it wasn't even healthy anymore. I did all the things you told me not to do and I paid dearly for the consequences."

"If this is your apology, I accept," John grinned, extending his hand out to his best friend.

Randy shook his hand before pulling him in for a hug, "I'm sorry, John," he said as he pulled away.

"So, don't tell me you came up to me today with plans of laying out your emotional apology," said John as they walked out of the gym and into the hotel elevators.

Randy laughed, "Actually, I wasn't planning on it. I had some questions about Alex."

"Did Alex put you up to this?"

"What? No. She, uh, left for New York this morning. Like I said, I didn't come here with a plan to beg for forgiveness, but it doesn't mean I haven't thought about owning up to my mistakes."

"You missed me?" John teased, elbowing the younger wrestler in the gut.

"Shut up, asshole."

John rolled his eyes, "So, what about Alex?"

"Well, I don't even know if it's appropriate to ask –"

"We're not sleeping together."

"I didn't even say anything…" Randy looked at him inquisitively.

"Oh, I just figured you'd like to be assured that we're not sharing the same girl. Don't worry, Randy. I know Doc has been crushing on you hard since you first graced her with your fratboy presence."

"Haha," Randy mocked, "Seriously, crushing on me hard?"

John rolled his eyes at his friend's inexperience in taking cues from the opposite sex. "She's been treating half-naked, muscular guys with enough testosterone to produce a Michael Bay movie, yet she only ever asks questions about you."

As he followed John into his hotel suite, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Alex steering conversations towards the dark and dangerous Randy Orton. John dropped his bag on the foot of the bed and crashed on the sofa on the opposite end of the room. Randy opened the mini fridge and retrieved two bottles of Coors Light and chucked one over to his friend.

"Back to the topic. What questions do you have about Alex?" John said as he popped the bottle open.

"I just figured I'd ask you since you've spent more time with her and you probably know more than I do about her past."

"Her past? She's talked to you about it?"

"No, but I've heard bits about it when we both ran into Vince last night."

"Wait a sec. Let's backtrack. What do YOU know so far about Alex?"

"Well, last night Vince might have accidentally revealed that she's his godfather, which doesn't really phase me. If it isn't obvious by my last name, nepotism isn't really an issue."

John rolled his eyes at the third-generation wrestler, "I've known about it since she started. The reason I got so close to Alex is because Vince personally asked me to keep an eye out on her. At the time, I chalked it up to them being family, but the more I found out about Alex, the more I started to understand why Vince came off a little overprotective."

"Why's that?"

"Look, Randy, I'd love to answer your questions but don't you think you should be asking Alex?"

Randy buried his face in his hands. He wanted answers but he didn't want to seem like he was pressuring the girl and scaring her off. "I told her I'd wait until she was ready to talk, but it's killing me not knowing what she went to rehab for."

"Rehab? She told you about that?" John asked surprised.

"Not exactly. Vince mentioned it too and Alex got really upset so she stormed off and I followed her."

"In that case, I can see why you'd be worried. All I can tell you is Alex is a good person who had to go through a lot when she was a teenager. As far as I know, her parents were divorced when she was very young. She was close to her father but distant with her mother; her dad died unexpectedly when she was 13. After that, her home life became a mess and she got into the wrong crowd and started experimenting with drugs. She was only 17 when she moved out to New York. She was homeless for a bit before her grandfather tracked her down and forced her to go to rehab. That's as much as I can tell you."

* * *

It was finally Friday and RAW was having a house show in New Orleans. Backstage, the roster and staff, who had just spent two stress-free days in their respective hometown, were slowly filling the arena. This was also the day Randy was expecting Alex back from New York. They had texted during the two days they were apart, but both made a conscious effort not to mention details of the confrontation with Vince. While John hadn't given Randy all the details he had wanted, it served to succumb his worst fears about Alex' past. Nevertheless, the death of her father at 13, drug use at 15, and homelessness at 17 were grave issues and Randy recognized that.

Alex' eyes brightened when she looked up to see Randy knocking on her office door. He shut the door behind him and strode towards the doctor behind the desk. He picked her up and gave her a long, searing kiss. "I missed you."

She smiled, resting her forehead on the crook of his neck, "I missed you too."

"How was New York?"

"Crazy as always, but I love it. How were all the PR events?"

"Shitty as always, and I still hate it," Randy groaned. As much as he appreciated his fans and enjoyed signings, sometimes interviews were a little too invasive for his liking.

Alex kissed him softly to soothe the frown on Randy's face. "Not to worry, I'm back and I can help you keep your mind off the aggressive reporters."

"I don't mind if you get a little aggressive with me tonight…"

She slapped him playfully before sinking back down on her chair. Randy sat on the edge of her desk as she began to flip through her files. He watched as she decisively signed through pages of documents. It was hard to think that a woman with such stature and professional success was the same young woman who had lived a troubled life. His mind was telling him it wasn't the right time, but he couldn't keep it to himself any longer.

"I've been thinking about Tuesday night."

"What about Tuesday night?" Alex smiled, assuming he meant the incredible night they spent together in each other's arms.

"As great as the sex was," Randy grinned, stroking her cheek, "I was talking about what happened with Vince earlier that night."

"Oh."

"Doc, I know I said I'd wait until you were ready to talk about it and I don't want to come across like I'm pressuring you, but it's been agonizing."

"I understand, Randy; and you're right. We should talk about it. Just not right now. I'm swamped with work and –"

Just then the door flew open and in came the domineering chairman of the WWE and Alex' godfather, Vince McMahon. He sauntered into the room with conviction and stared daggers into Randy Orton, who was sitting too close to Alex for his liking. His eyes softened when it landed on the young doctor.

"Orton, if you'll excuse Alexandra and I," said Vince as he motioned for him to exit.

Randy was about to stand up when Alex grabbed his arm, "Stay," she said, "until Uncle Vince apologizes for what he said to you the other night."

Vince shifted uncomfortably. He cleared his throat and made no effort to heed his goddaughter's request. He may have come to apologize to Alex for his behavior on Tuesday, but he certainly didn't come here to apologize to Randy Orton, his employee.

Randy leaned towards Alex and whispered, "He doesn't have to do that, Doc," he smiled, before planting a kiss on her lips that he knew would enrage Vince.

As soon as Randy closed the door behind him, Alex ran her fingers over her freshly kissed lips. She knew exactly what Randy had tried to do and for once, she was glad that someone was defying the overbearing father figures in her life.

"Alexandra, I came in here to apologize for my behavior the other night. I shouldn't have disregarded your request to distance your relationship from the family, and I certainly shouldn't have brought up your past problems in front of Randy and Paul."

Alex nodded, "It's good that you acknowledge your mistakes, but it doesn't change the fact that you treated Randy poorly."

"I love you and I promised your grandfather that I would do my utmost to protect you and keep you on the straight path. Randy Orton is not on that path –"

"So why is he in this company?" Alex spat.

"Randy makes money for this company and he's a talented wrestler. Simple as that. But just because he's good in the ring doesn't mean he's good for you."

"You don't know that. Besides, I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions. If Randy's not the right guy for me like you say he is, then I'll just have to deal with it when the time comes. But right now, I've never been happier and I wish you would recognize that."

"I want nothing more than for you to be happy, but Randy Orton is trouble. I don't know if you're aware, but he has a history of drug abuse-"

"I know," Alex replied simply.

Vince's eyes widened, "You know and yet you still pursue this relationship with him? How do you know this? Has he done drugs recently? You're his doctor, what do you know?" Vince leaned across the desk and hounded her with his questions.

"Although I'm employed by your company, you should know there's still certain information that are protected by doctor-patient confidentiality. Besides, Randy hasn't taken any drugs recently – at least not since I started working here," Alex lied, recalling the Percocet and marijuana.

Her godfather sighed. Alex was right. She was a grown woman capable of making her own choices. She was also clean and completely rehabilitated, and she had managed to stay in a path of success in the last ten years so it was highly unlikely that she would revert back to her rebellious days as a teenager. Nonetheless, Vince knew he couldn't trust Randy Orton. Although he wanted to appear like he supported Alex and that he had her best interests at mind, secretly, he wanted nothing more than for this relationship to end as soon as possible. He just had to make one phone call and undoubtedly, Randy would stay away from his goddaughter for good.

"Ok, I trust you," Vince lied, "just promise me you'll be careful." He leaned forward to kiss Alex on the cheek. Before he walked out, he turned back to Alex, "By the way, this Sunday is Thanksgiving and I was hoping you could come to Stamford for dinner with the family."

Alex nodded, "Sure, but only if I can bring Randy."

Vince smiled; his plan was working. "Of course. I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

After a grueling match with CM Punk, John wasted no time before stopping by Alex' office. Luckily, the room was empty except for the doctor and two members of her staff. Alex sent them on their breaks to give her and John privacy. She could tell John wanted to talk as soon as he breathlessly walked in with a towel draped over his sweaty shoulders.

"Something bothering you?" Alex asked, referring to any physical discomfort he might have been experiencing.

"No," John shook his head, "I just wanted to come here and let you know that I may have said some things to Randy that you might not be ok with."

"What things?"

"Well, he came to me the other day and the kid looked sick to his stomach. He told me about what happened with Vince on Tuesday and I thought I'd put his mind at rest and tell him the gist of what you've told me."

Alex nodded. She could see where John and Randy were coming from, and she knew it would be pointless to get upset over the two men talking about her issues in her absence. She knew their intentions were out of concern. "What did you tell him?"

"Basically, I told him about your dad, and the drugs at 15, and then running away at 17 and being homeless for a short time after that. I just wanted Randy to be at ease because I could see it killing him not knowing what happened to you."

"Thanks for that, John. I really appreciate it. I was actually meaning to talk to him about it. I'm just scared he'll judge me and leave me before we've even figured out what this relationship both means to us."

John reached over for Alex' hand, "Don't worry about a thing, Doc. If there's anyone who can understand 'dark, dangerous, and drama', it's Randy. You'll find that if you open up to him, he might just open up to you and that's really what you both need."

Alex squeezed John's hand and smiled at the man who had quickly become one of her wisest, most endearing friends, "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" John asked with dripping narcissism.

"Yes you are amazing," Alex scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at John, "I'm glad that you're doing so well after the whole Lea debacle."

"I have you to thank for that. If it hadn't been for you, Doc, I would still be trapped in a poisonous relationship. These last few days, I've been able to focus on my work and me and I've never been more relaxed. It's nice not having divas stalking me and reporting my every move to my girlfriend back home. It's refreshing."

"Well, I'm happy if you're happy."

John smiled. He was happy that Alex and Randy had found each other, and although he had trouble seeing it at first, he knew now why his two friends were a perfect pair. And as much as he reveled in his newfound freedom, part of him was jealous that the two had found something so rare.

* * *

_Moment of truth._

Alex paced the room as she replayed over and over how she would explain her past to Randy. John had assured her that Randy would understand, but it didn't make the knots in her stomach go away. She combed the crown of her hair with her hands, sending chocolate brown waves tousled messily down her back. She wore an oversized grey hoodie, a tiny pair of plaid pajama shorts, and thick wool knee socks. Unbeknownst to her, knee socks were one of the things Randy found irrefutably sexy on a woman.

The knock on the door stopped her in her tracks and interrupted her frazzled thoughts. Randy knew why Alex anxiously called him after the show to stop by her room. He knew she was going to come out and tell him everything, and from the petrified look on her face, he could sense her apprehension. Maybe it was the details of her story, or his possible reaction – whatever it was – he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. As she melted in his touch, he pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I'll be here no matter what you tell me."

Alex led them to the couch where she curled up against the armrest to hug her knees. Randy sat beside her as he eyed the length of her legs. He couldn't help but trace the seam of her sock all the way up to her knee. He licked his lips, knowing if he had gone further up they would never make it to the conversation at hand.

"Randy," she breathed heavily as his gaze moved from her thighs to her blue-green eyes. "You need to stop mentally undressing me so we can talk…"

He leaned towards her and sucked on her bottom lip; he whispered, "It's hard not to when you look so fucking sexy."

She smiled into his kiss. No man had ever made her feel as sexy and desirable as Randy Orton, and for that, she felt like she hit the jackpot. Alex pulled away and forced a serious face. She wanted nothing more than to completely devour the man in front of her, but she knew that she owed it to him to put his mind at ease.

"Where should I begin?"

"Tell me about your childhood."

A smile swept across her face, "My childhood was great. I grew up blessed with a privileged life in Beverly Hills. My dad is Derek Avery, he was a screenwriter and novelist and my mom's Victoria Kennedy, a philanthropist and daughter of a famed Hollywood producer. Many people would say I would grow up spoiled rotten because I was an only child and my parents showered me too much with love and affection. It didn't last very long though. When I was in first grade, my mom had an affair with a much older man. He was an established actor, Clint Kaufman. You know him?"

Randy nodded. Clint Kaufman was a huge action star in the 80s and early 90s before he became a washed-up drug addict and a contestant in a reality show called Celebrity Rehab.

"My parents filed for divorce and dad moved to the beach house in Malibu. The agreement was that I stayed at mom's on weekdays since I went to school in Beverly Hills, and then spend the weekends at dad's. That was when I started drifting away from my mom. I couldn't believe that she would cheat on my dad and betray him like that; so early on, I had chosen a side and I made sure my mom knew it."

"When I was nine, I walked into my mom's bedroom and saw her and Clint snorting coke off her vanity. At the time, I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want my mom getting into trouble. For some reason, I was convinced that the police would arrest her if they found out. And as much as I chose my dad over my mom, I still loved her and I never imagined putting her in a world of trouble."

Randy took her hand in his and squeezed it to comfort her. He could tell that her story was quickly turning to a dark place and her eyes were beginning to well up with tears.

"A year later, mom and Clint broke up and she moved to a new relationship with another wasted actor. They got married in a few months and divorced less than a year later. My mom was becoming more and more distant and she was becoming less of herself. No one outside our house suspected a thing because my mom had always been about keeping appearances. Anyway, she got married another time when I was twelve to a man 15 years younger than her and that lasted six months before he got arrested for his fifth DUI."

"At that point, my mom was drawing negative attention to the family so my grandfather, Astley Kennedy, went on damage control. He paid off reporters not to publish stories about my mother, which is why if you google 'Victoria Kennedy', you probably won't find anything except details of her philanthropy or pictures of her at some Los Angeles gala."

"While all this happened, I took refuge in the fact that every weekend I got to spend it with my dad. We would take long strolls on the beach and walk his Labrador retriever, Molly. Then he would teach me how to play the piano and read me his unfinished screenplays like they were bedtime stories. My dad was my hero, but that was short-lived."

Randy could hear the crack in her voice as she talked about her father. He knew where the story was heading, so he took her hands to his lips.

"It was Wednesday in early December. I had ballet lessons that ran until nine in the evening. Mom was supposed to pick me up but it was 9:45PM and the studio was closing. I ended up sitting on a bench outside the studio. I tried calling my mom but there was no answer. Eventually, I called my dad and he dropped his commitments to attend a friend's gallery opening to come pick me up. I waited and waited. I sat on that bench until 11PM until I received a call from my grandfather who was in New York at the time. He asked if I knew where my mom was and when I explained to him that she wasn't answering her phone and dad was coming to pick me up, that's when I heard him sob. I thought for sure that grandpa was hurt."

"Grandpa's driver picked me up from the studio shortly after and drove me to the hospital. At the time, I still didn't know what was going on, or where my parents were. The driver led me up to the ER where we waited some more. Finally, the doctor walked over to us and asked the driver if he was family. That was when he said that I was Mr. Avery's daughter. The doctor and I then walked into a room and behind one of the curtains was my dad."

Alex broke down and began sobbing as memories of her dad's mangled body engulfed her. Randy crouched over her and held her as muffled sobs broke out as she continued with her story.

"You could barely recognize him with all the bandages around his face. His whole body was wrecked underneath the hospital gown. I remember climbing up on the hospital bed; my eyes were dry the whole time. I needed to be strong for my dad and I wanted him to see that. I remember touching his cheek and seeing tears well in his eyes. He told me he loved me and I kissed his nose. I couldn't tell him I loved him too because I knew that would break me."

"My dad died of internal injuries from a car crash. A drunk driver ran a red light and killed my father; the driver walked away unscathed."

"After my dad's death, my mom tried to a be a better parent; but all I could think of was my dad driving to pick me up when it should have been my mom. My dad never would have died had my mom kept to her promise to take care of me on weekdays. I kept thinking, it should have been her in that accident. It should be dad who's still alive."

"Mom tried her best for a year. She went to rehab for a few months and got better, and for a moment I thought things wouldn't be so bad. Then, Clint came back into her life and they got married. Clint brought my mom back down and she let him. My mom became a raging alcoholic and she became increasingly dependent on over the counter meds. When I was 15, I had had enough."

"I went to the party of this popular kid in my school. One thing led to another and I ended up drunk, puking outside his house. This college boy offered to take me home and I obliged since I couldn't even think straight enough to know the directions to my own house. As he was driving, he would reach over to touch me. When we got to my driveway, he locked the doors and said I couldn't leave until I repaid him. I tossed him a 20 dollar bill and I remember his eyes narrowing before he grabbed me by the neck and forced my head on his lap."

Randy's hold on her softened. His eyes were burning with anger. If only he could turn back time and be there for Alex at 15, be there for her when this asshole took advantage of a non-consenting minor. He wished he could go back and punch this college kid in the face. He wished he could go back and tell the younger Alex that she didn't have to resort to this kind of life. But time travel wasn't real; Alex' pain was.

"I was 15 and I gave head, unwillingly, to some college kid I didn't know. You'd think I'd have some sort of epiphany after that and realize my life could be so much better if I just made the right choices, but that wasn't what happened. I went to more parties, got trashed, and gave blowjobs away like it was my calling card."

"By the time I was 16, I picked up cigarettes, marijuana, cocaine, and prescription pills. I was popping Adderall like it was candy. I nearly OD'd a few times but my 'friends' were experienced enough to know how to get it out of your system. That was also around the time I started having sex. I lost my virginity to a 24-year-old coke dealer while I was high on ecstasy. I was living a life of alcohol, drugs, sex, and excess and my mom didn't even notice. She was too busy divorcing Clint and moving on to someone younger."

"My mom started dating this guy, Joshua Mills. He was only 24; my mom was 42 at the time. Anyway, Josh seemed like a great guy compared to Clint. He still had the same interests as her in terms of getting drunk and getting high, but he was a lot less aggressive about it. He also liked to take her out and encouraged her to get back to throwing galas and functions. I was hardly ever home to really get to know Josh, but every time I was, I noticed how he'd always study me with those lidded eyes."

"I came home from a party one night. I was high and drunk and I stumbled into my room, undressed and looked out into the skyline. The next few hours were a complete blur. I remember Josh coming into my room, drinking out of my flask, and offering me this blue pill. Somehow, we ended up on my bed and he kissed me all over and made me feel things I had never felt before. He made me feel like nothing else in the world mattered except for what I was feeling underneath his touch. I was enraptured."

"For about three months, Josh would sneak into my room after my mom would pass out. We would take that blue pill, smoke a joint or two, and then make love. I stopped going to the parties and sleeping around recklessly because I was falling for my mother's boyfriend, and I was convinced he'd leave her for me. I thought that we could run away together, but before I could even bring it up to Josh, my mom walked into my room one morning and found us sleeping naked in my bed."

"And just like that it was over. I never heard from Josh again, my mom kicked me out, and I used up the money I had on me to buy a ticket to New York. I stayed on a friend's couch for a couple of days, but when I refused to go on drug runs for him, he kicked me out. The only people I knew in the city were drug addicts, so I chose to live on the streets if that meant staying clean. It had taken less than a week before my grandfather tracked me down and sent me to rehab. For once in my life, I was committed to getting better and my grandpa supported me; but that also meant that he would keep me away from my mother whose addiction was taking over her life. He knew he couldn't save mom, but he knew he had a chance with me."


	11. Something Good

**Summary: Dr. Alexandra Avery ran away from a dark and glamorous past to pursue her dreams of becoming a doctor. Upon landing a job with the WWE, she meets the intensely troubled Randy Orton. Together, can they finally feel safe and wanted? (Rated M for later chapters - by later I mean sooner than you think)**

******Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own anybody.**  


**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 10. Since I put you all through such heavy stuff in the last chapter, I thought about lightening the mood this time around. Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

The fabric of his t-shirt muffled her cries; his hand on her back softened the unremitting trembling of her body. He stroked her hair away from her face and rested his chin on top oh her head. His icy, blue eyes bore through the window, where her story played itself out through imagined characters against the backdrop of the night sky. That evening, he held her. He held Alex Avery as if her survival depended on it.

Randy waited until Alex fell asleep before he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He took the space beside her and studied the planes of her face: high cheekbones and a sharp jaw painting her strength but once she opened her eyes he could see her softness and vulnerability. She was striking at first glance, but breathtakingly beautiful at a closer look.

Alex stirred from her sleep to the smell of coffee and freshly baked pastries. Her eyes fluttered open to the most delightful sight of a six and a half foot Adonis. She sat up and leaned against the headboard as Randy planted a chaste kiss upon her lips.

"I ran down to this bakery down the street to get us some coffee and breakfast," said Randy as he pointed to the spread of croissants, beignets, eclairs, and macarons."

"Oh my carbs," she marveled at the spread of delicious but non-diet-friendly options Randy had picked out. He had even placed the hotel's vase of flowers, which were previously on top of the vanity, on the center of the dining table. 'A for effort,' Alex flashed a smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as she took a sip of the dark roast coffee.

"Much better," she smiled, "Thank you for being there for me last night, and for being so thoughtful to get us breakfast this morning."

"No worries, Doc," Randy squeezed her knee as he smiled with a mouthful of chocolate croissants. "Remember, I promised you that I'll be here for you no matter what."

She took his hand from her knee and locked it with hers, "I really appreciate it, Randy. And know that you can expect the same from me. If you need to talk, I'll be here."

He knew the day would come when he would have to tell Alex about his past, but this day was all about his girl and he wasn't going to let his story and his mistakes get in the way of that.

* * *

Maryse Ouellet piled her long blonde hair atop her head. She stuck the trusty, pink iPod into her armband and headed out the door. While most of the roster worked hard on their bodies in the gym, Maryse preferred running outside over the treadmill. It was simply impossible to clear one's head when there were a million other men grunting by the weights while conspicuously ogling at the women. She was fortunate enough that the WWE chose to do much of their winter tours in the southern parts of the United States; that way she didn't always have to freeze her butt off on her daily runs.

_Eye of the Tiger_ was blasting in her ears and she never felt more like Rocky in her life. If the streets were empty, she would've run up the Capitol steps and pumped her fists in the air like Stallone. As she smiled at the thought, Maryse failed to see the gaping crack on the sidewalk. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Her Nike-clad foot caught in the crack, twisting her ankle, and causing an audible snap. Her body hit the ground as she cried out in pain. "Fuck!"

A car door slammed and Maryse looked up to see none other than John Cena run towards her to crouch down at her side. He winced at the state of her ankle and looked up to meet her big, brown eyes. He wiped a falling tear with his thumb, "You'll be fine, Maryse. Let me get you to the doctor."

She nodded, biting her lip to suppress the agonizing groans. Maryse allowed John to pick her up and carry her to the car. He started the SUV rental and began to drive towards the hospital. It was too early for anyone in the WWE medical team to be in the arena, and he didn't want to risk waiting any longer to see her in pain.

Maryse closed her eyes and winced at the pain shooting up her leg. She had just been cleared to wrestle a few weeks ago, and now she was sure she'd be falling back into the inactive roster. She glanced up at the man who came to her rescue, studying the hard planes on his handsome face. "Thanks," she smiled at him.

John turned to face her briefly before returning his focus back on the road. "Don't worry about it, Ryse. I was just on my way to the airport to pick up some luggage the plane lost when I got distracted by this hot, blonde chick running on the sidewalk. Next thing I know, her ass is on the ground and she's crying out in pain."

Red crept up on her cheeks. John Cena, her crush to end all crushes, had just called her 'hot' and she wasn't too sure what to say to that. "Oh…" was all she managed to squeeze out of her extremely anxious brain.

"Oh man, I hope I didn't offend you with my comment."

"No, no," Maryse backtracked, "that was really nice of you to say that. Blame it on my lack of social graces not to know how to respond. I can be such a dolt sometimes."

John gave a hearty laugh as he steered towards the hospital driveway, "A very injury-prone, very beautiful dolt."

"…But a dolt nonetheless," Maryse finished, smiling and briefly forgetting the state of her ankle.

* * *

New Orleans, Louisiana – a major port town in Southern United States, known for Mardi Gras, the Saints, and Hurricane Katrina – was also going to be the site for Randy and Alex' first official date. It was 10AM, which meant Randy had exactly eight hours before they were scheduled to arrive at the arena for a house show. Since they had plenty of time to kill before the show, he planned on taking her out to the French Quarter for some shopping, lunch at a popular seafood restaurant on Bourbon Street, and then a nice stroll at the Esplanade to watch the sunset. So far, the day was starting on a positive note with Alex gladly scarfing down the French pastries he bought for breakfast.

After Randy retreated back to his room to shower and get dressed, he gave Alex an extra 30 minutes to get ready for their date. Of course, Randy never phrased it as a 'date'; more like, 'Want to walk around the city? Blow off some steam? See the sights? Maybe, perhaps with me?' His awkwardness was a welcome departure from his usual arrogant persona so the young doctor immediately jumped at his offer.

Alex stepped out of her room and came face to face with the man on the other side of the door. With New Orleans being rather warm for November, Randy was fittingly dressed in a light sweater, tartan scarf, jeans, and a trusty pair of boots. Coming from chilly New York, Alex found the weather down south to feel like an NYC heat wave so she came out dressed in a yellow sleeveless dress and brown sandals. Randy chuckled at the sight of her, "I believe it's autumn…" he stated simply.

"It's 65 degrees, Randy," she rolled her eyes as she walked past him to press the 'down' button on the elevator.

As soon as he stood beside her, she turned to him and tugged on his scarf, "Cute."

"What? You don't like the scarf?"

Alex stifled a grin; she loved it.

The pair walked down the French Quarter and explored the area's sample of diverse shops and galleries. They stopped by a used bookstore and explored the three floors of books, vintage maps, and typewriters. Then they entered several gift shops, a local toy store, and several clothing boutiques at Alex' request. While she sorted through racks of blouses, Randy quietly crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Enjoying the day so far?" he asked, planting a kiss on the spot between her neck and shoulder. She leaned back and melted into his embrace.

"Yes," she smiled, turning around to raise two similar but slightly different green blouses.

Randy scrunched up his nose and studied the two tops. While both were made of the same forest green silk chiffon, one had shiny beads on the collar and the other had sheer panels on the side. "Get both?" He figured that was the safest answer.

Alex shrugged, "But do I need both?"

"Well, technically, you don't need either one of them. You're packing way more in your suitcase than most divas."

She stuck her tongue out. A girl can never have too much clothes. She strode past him towards the dressing room, where a sales assistant followed to carry a mountain of clothes Alex had picked. Randy groaned at the sight. He told himself he was going to take her shopping; he didn't think she was going to make him regret it.

Randy sat on the velvet ottoman across Alex' dressing room. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for her to sort through all the clothes and pick out what he anxiously, and forcibly would pay for. Moments later, Alex stepped out in a pair of well-fitting jeans and the green top with a beaded collar. The forest green brought out the green in her sea-colored eyes. "You look great," he smiled. She twirled for him before stepping inside to change into the other green top with sheer panels. Randy couldn't believe she could look even better. The panels allowed for her slim waist to show through without being overly sexy. Randy licked his lips. The girl might have been taking her time, but he sure didn't mind the private fashion show.

As Alex switched from one outfit to another, Randy was not oblivious to the fact that each article of clothing became skimpier and skimpier. From professional shirts she could wear to work to tight mini dresses for the nightclub, Alex had planned the entire thing to build up to the piece de resistance: a lace baby doll and garter set from the boutique's lingerie collection.

He was too busy staring at dried paint splatter on the floor to notice that a woman with a Victoria's Secret body and a face of an angel had just stepped out of a dressing room in nothing but sheer black lace. Her pedicured toes appeared in his line of vision and snapped him out of his thoughts. As Randy skimmed from her feet up the length of her legs, to the garter around her thighs, to the lace baby doll that barely concealed her breasts, to her exposed clavicle, to her neck and lips begging for kisses, and finally to those eyes – those goddamn eyes.

Randy rose and pushed Alex back into the dressing room, slamming her hard against the mirror. He kicked the door shut, swiftly locked it, and turned his attention back to the irresistible woman before him. She was biting on her bottom lip as her eyes mentally undressed the uninvited male in her presence. Now was not the time to be gentle.

Randy ravaged her neck with scorching kisses as his hands roamed freely underneath the baby doll. His hands gripped at her waist as he thrust his pelvis towards hers, "Do you feel that?"

Alex moaned in response, bringing Randy's lips towards her own for a ravenous kiss. Their tongues danced for control as he pressed firmly onto her, reminding her of what she could do to him. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeper. She hooked her leg around his waist, begging him for a quick fuck.

At this point, neither of them cared if what they were doing was illegal; it just felt so fucking good. "I want you," she whimpered as Randy's kisses trailed down to the valley of her breasts. Randy chucked the scarf and sweater on the floor and allowed Alex to kiss across his chest. His fingers traveled down to her thong, pushing the material aside to make way for his skilled fingers. She was already so wet.

He rammed his index finger inside her core, eliciting a moan of surprise from the doctor. She tilted her head back and bit down on her lip to prevent her pleasure from escaping her lips. Randy ravaged her chest as he brought her closer to orgasm. When he could feel her walls tighten around him, he pulled out. Alex pounded on his chest in protest, but her eyes lit up when she realized what he was trying to do. Randy unbuckled his pants and dropped them to his knees. Alex licked her lips at the sight of his cock; it was a sight that would never get old.

She took his hard dick in her hands and stroked it tenderly, leading it towards her center. Pressing his dick onto her entrance, he teased her, allowing the head to slowly circle around her throbbing clit. If she kept suppressing her moans, her bottom lip would start bleeding. Without warning, Randy took her mouth in his and thrust inside her. Her scream was muffled under his unforgiving kiss; her body was languidly pushed up and down by Randy's rapid thrusts.

The heat in the enclosed space caused the mirror to fog up and Alex could feel her back slipping against the glass. Her body was on the brink and she could sense from Randy's hasty breaths that he was close. He grabbed a handful of her ass before they both came to their release. Collapsing against the fogged up mirror, Alex pulled a panting Randy into her arms. He looked up and placed a kiss on her aching lips, "I don't care what else you're buying, but you're getting what you're wearing."

After shopping and a quickie at the boutique, Randy and Alex walked hand in hand to a popular seafood restaurant down the street. They indulged in local fare such as crawfish and gumbo and capped off their late lunch by sharing a traditional banana foster. Walking out of the restaurant, Randy rubbed his stomach, "I feel like all I ever do when I'm with you is eat food."

A wicked smile crossed her lips, "Among other things that you might eat…"

Randy laughed, "Okay, let me correct that. I feel like all I ever do when I'm with you is eat, and it's not solely restricted to food."

With a nod of affirmation from the brunette beauty, Randy and Alex continued to walk through Bourbon Street. They caught sight of a live band playing Jazz from the early 1900s. Alex pulled Randy towards the band to get a better listen at the street performers. A crowd of tourists and a few locals had gathered to listen to the talented musicians; some were tapping their feet and bobbing their head, but no one was confident enough to feel the song and start dancing.

Alex pushed her inhibitions aside and pulled Randy to the front of the crowd. She extended her arms for Randy to take but he shook his head in fear. Alex waved her finger at him before she started to move to the music. She did a couple of kicks and sideway shuffling that elicited applause from the growing audience. Randy watched as the glowing, confident woman before him danced so assuredly in front of strangers. At that moment, he felt proud of her but disappointed in himself. He was a wrestler who performed in spandex briefs in front of thousands; why didn't he have the balls for some street dancing.

Randy spun Alex around before dipping her close to the ground. He lifted her up and met with her eyes, "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing," laughed Randy. He twirled her around before mirroring her kicks. "You're getting the hang of it!" Alex laughed over the music and clapping. The pair held on to each other as they shuffled from one side of the street to another, going with the quickening pace of the jazz band. Alex waved her hands for the crowd to join in on a street dance party. In no time, a handful of bold onlookers joined in on the fun.

"This is incredible!" Randy pulled Alex into his arms, swaying to the music, "You know how to start a party."

Alex twirled with her back against him to face none other than WWE divas Kelly Kelly and Eve Torres.

"Oh my god!" The girls yelled in unison, flailing their arms and legs to the beat of the drums. "Eve and I saw you guys from across the street and we just had to join the party!" Barbie cried in her standard overenthusiasm.

"That's awesome," Alex beamed at the girls before they disappeared into the crowd and danced with a pair of NOLA locals. As the song ended and the band picked up with another jazz classic, Randy pulled Alex to the side so they could catch their breath.

"How do you do it?" Randy asked as they settled onto a bench and watched the dancing pack that had formed at Alex' will.

"Do what?" she asked, "This? Honestly, I have no idea. I just felt it and went for it." In truth, Alex didn't have a clue how she managed to pull it off. Initiating a street dance party was the kind of thing she would have done if she was high as a kite and didn't care what anyone thought of her. She never lost her inhibitions sober, so why now? Perhaps some could say that being with Randy made her feel a certain kind of high.

* * *

"So the tests have come back," the doctor stated as he rifled through a set of papers in his hand, "you've suffered from a syndesmotic ankle sprain otherwise known as a high ankle sprain, which was caused by the forceful outward twisting of your right foot. Basically, there is a tear between the syndesmotic ligaments that connect the tibia and fibular on your lower leg. We'll have to conduct some more tests to see whether the injury is stable. But right now I suggest you take the night off, rest and get some ice on the area."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" John asked.

"Are you her husband?"

John and Maryse shook their heads vehemently. "No, he's just a friend… a co-worker," the French-Canadian answered unsurely.

The doctor nodded, "Well, it isn't really any of my concern. But, if you will be with her in the next few days, just make sure she is getting rest. You can help her with compression by making sure the cast is secure, and make sure that the leg is always elevated to prevent futher swelling."

"How long before it heals and I can get back in the ring?" Maryse asked.

"Well, if it's stable, then it should only be three days to a week before the swelling goes down completely. However, an unstable ankle sprain means that two or three of the ligaments are torn, which enables your tibia and fibula to freely move around. That could take at least six months to fully recover."

"Six months?" Maryse' heart fell to the pit of her stomach. She couldn't bear to be away from the ring; much more, she couldn't afford it. As a diva, she was dispensable and her string of injuries weren't helping with her case to remain employed.

* * *

It was five in the afternoon and the setting sun cast an orange glow on the lake in City Park. Hand in hand, Randy and Alex walked along the pathway as they talked about their interests and hometowns. While Randy talked about his siblings, Alex couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Randy's close relationship with his family. Growing up as an only child, all she had were her parents but with her father's untimely death and her mother's addictions, family was such a strange word to Alex.

"I can't wait for you to meet them," Randy beamed, squeezing Alex' hand and removing her from miserable thoughts of her past.

"Really? So soon?"

"I know it's just our first date – "

"Wait, what?" Alex interrupted, "This is a date?"

Randy stopped in his tracks and studied her face, "Yes?"

Alex' face fell. She stared at the gravel pathway before she slowly looked up with a wide grin on her face, "I'm just teasing you. I've known this was a date since you awkwardly asked me this morning."

"Geez, doc. I feel like I'm always stumbling on my words when I'm around you."

"Do I distract you?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and pouted her pink lips. Randy took it as an opportunity to lower his head to kiss her tenderly.

"Yes," he whispered unto her lips, "but you're a worthy distraction."

They continued to walk along the pathway until they reached the botanical gardens. They stopped by a giant oak tree and sat beneath its shade. Alex settled into Randy's arms where she felt most comfortable. "It's been a great date so far."

"I'm glad I haven't let you down," said Randy, kissing the top of her head. He couldn't help but turn into this old, romantic sap around this girl. He hadn't seen that side of him in years; and frankly, he never wagered on that side of him ever coming back.

"By the way, Uncle Vince invited us to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. He rented out this antebellum mansion on St. Charles and got this catering company to prepare a turkey and everything. The whole McMahon clan is coming down from Connecticut to celebrate."

Randy shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know, doc. It seems like a family thing –"

"What about you wanting your family to meet me?"

"It's not the same. My family would adore you, Alex."

"Uncle Vince personally invited you," she lied, leaving out the part where she said she wouldn't go unless Randy could come too.

"Well, if you really want me to go and Vince won't shoot me for crashing his dinner, then I'll go," Randy smiled, "but what does that mean for us?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alex, turning to face his solemn expression.

"We're going to dinner and meeting your extended family, they're bound to ask questions about us. Knowing Paul, he's one of the nosiest people I know – pun intended, by the way," Randy chuckled, "and they will ask about our relationship."

Alex had only had one serious boyfriend in her entire life, and she was already 27. When she was a teenager, she was too busy sleeping around and getting high to be too preoccupied with a relationship. When she had gotten her life in order, gone to university and graduated from med school, she had done it with utmost focus. Sure, she slept with a few friends with benefits just to get her release, but boyfriends were a distraction in the process of getting better. Then Doctor Justin Reed came into her life like a sappy episode of Grey's Anatomy. He was an attending general surgeon and she was a fresh-faced resident. Their relationship lasted three years, before he slept with that intern. It might have hurt upon finding out that Justin was a liar and a cheat, but he did her a really good favor because she never really loved him in the first place. Maybe it was because she opened up to Randy like she never did with Justin or maybe it was plain, old intuition, but Alex sensed that things would be different this time around.

"Simple," she stated decisively, "I'm your girlfriend and if they have a problem with that, then we can just leave… and take the turkey with us."


	12. Addicted

**Summary: Dr. Alexandra Avery ran away from a dark and glamorous past to pursue her dreams of becoming a doctor. Upon landing a job with the WWE, she meets the intensely troubled Randy Orton. Together, can they finally feel safe and wanted? (Rated M for later chapters - by later I mean sooner than you think)**

******Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own anybody.**  


**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 11. I know this has been a long time coming, but I don't really have any valid excuse to my absence. Life has consumed me, I guess. I hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

Alex and Randy arrived at the plantation home the McMahons had rented for Thanksgiving weekend. Pretty lanterns and lightning bugs lit up the sprawling fields surrounding the home. The clicking sound of crickets could be heard within miles of the property. It was situated close enough to New Orleans that it wasn't a burden to drive, but it was isolated enough that the family could enjoy their holiday in peace. The house itself was an absolute majesty of French Colonial architecture.

"But isn't this racist?" asked Randy as they walked up the dirt path to the house. "I mean, it's like we're celebrating on the ground where black people were enslaved and deprived of their rights."

Alex cocked her head to the side and studied him, "Yes, in a way. I don't know. Look, Uncle Vince isn't actually the most adept when it comes to political correctness."

"I just wanted to be difficult," he grinned cheekily, "do you think it would make a good conversation starter?" She smacked him playfully as they walked up the steps to the house. They walked into the home and were led by staff into the dining room.

"Alexandra!" Vince greeted, standing from his seat at the far end of the table and walking around to kiss her on both cheeks. "I am so glad you could make it." He released her and his face changed when he saw the man she had brought in with her, "Randy," he acknowledged simply, shaking the younger man's hand. "Play nice, Uncle Vince," whispered Alex.

Dinner went smoothly with no conversations about Alex' past, Randy's wellness strikes, or questions about how plantation-style dinner parties were verging on the edge of xenophobic territory. Instead the family feasted on turkey, roasted fall vegetables, and pumpkin pie. Randy was the only one to notice Vince checking his watch every so often as if he was waiting for someone to arrive and join them for dinner.

Under the table, Alex squeezed Randy's thigh whenever the rest of the family praised him for his talent in the ring and how far he's come along since he first joined Evolution with Paul and his alter ego, Triple H. Alex' hand left Randy and her face fell when a man in his 70s walked into the room.

"Grandpa?"

"Alexandra," he walked towards where she was seated and gave the young girl a hug, "Oh, how I've missed you! You look beautiful, darling." It had been a couple of years since she had last seen her grandfather, Astley Kennedy. He was the one who saved her when she was 17 and homeless in New York. He was the one who forced her to go into rehab and get her life back on track. He was the one who encouraged her to find something she loved and supported her through her long years in medical school. He was the only family cheering her on when she graduated two years ago.

"Oh my god! It's so great to see you!" she exclaimed, "Did Uncle Vince invite you?"

Her grandfather nodded, "Yes, I heard you were doing so well with your new job at the company and I had to see it for myself. I also heard you're dating someone new. So who's the lucky guy?"

He looked around the room and his eyes instantly fell on the man sitting beside his granddaughter. Randy stood up to shake his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kennedy. I'm Randy Orton." Astley firmly shook his hand and studied him momentarily. His shirt revealed more tattoos for his liking and he was clearly one of Vince's wrestlers judging from his build. Astley wasn't a fan from the get-go, but he was willing to give the boy a chance especially for the sake of Alexandra.

Alex was excited that her grandfather was here because there wasn't a man she respected more in her life. At the same time, she questioned Vince's intentions of calling him up in LA to tell him to come to New Orleans and meet the man dating his granddaughter. She knew Vince didn't trust Randy so he definitely was hoping that Alex' grandfather would make her reconsider her relationship with the wrestler.

They transferred into the living room where Vince and Astley shared stories over two glasses of scotch. Once Alex approached them with Randy in tow, Vince found the perfect opportunity to set his plan in motion.

"Astley, this young man, right here, is one of my most talented wrestlers. In fact, I don't know if you know this but he's a third-generations superstar. His grandfather wrestled for my father and him and his father have wrestled under my promotion."

Astley nodded his head approvingly, "A legacy… I can drink to that."

Randy smiled, but he was dangerously aware of how nice his boss was being, but he decided to take the compliment anyway. He really wanted to impress Alex' grandfather. "Thank you, sir."

So Randy, what else do you like to do besides wrestling?"

Randy cleared his throat, "Well, sir, wrestling is in my blood and it's something I'm constantly working on and something I definitely want to teach to the younger rookies. I also play sports on my downtime, and hang out… preferably with this lady right here." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"I asked because you have a face for film, young man," said Astley, "you have that Hollywood look that propelled men like Dwayne Johnson to fame."

"Really?" Randy asked incredulously; he couldn't help but be flattered at his words. After all, he was one of the most renowned producers in Hollywood.

Vince nodded, taking a sip of his scotch, "I can see that. That's one of the reasons Randy's been so marketable since he started working for WWE," he paused and glanced from Alex and back to his cousin, Astley, "but while Randy has the look, I don't think he has quite the same charm as Dwayne."

And this was the moment Alex was dreading all night. Her face fell and all she wanted was to take Randy's hand and run away. "Why do you say that? I think he's quite charming," the 70 year-old replied innocently.

"Believe me, Randy's a charmer," he raised his glass towards a seething Randy, "Just not the kind of charmer that would get along with the crew, directors, producers…" he trailed off, looking into the distance as if the list could go on. "He might get along with production assistants, you know the ones who run around and get things for you."

"Unlce Vince," Alex glared at her godfather. She squeezed Randy's hand when she noticed his jaw tighten and his biceps flex under his shirt. "Oh, this is just innocent ribbing between two co-workers." The only difference was Vince was Randy's boss and the wrestler was already in deep water; he couldn't afford to dish back.

"Why would you say he wouldn't get along with directors?" Astley asked confused, "and why would he work well with P.A.s?

Vince snickered, "Randy has a bit of a temper when it comes to authority figures and, even, colleagues – let's just leave it at that. As for production assistants, isn't part of the job running and getting whatever the talent wants? In some cases, running between the addict and the dealer?"

Astley's eyebrows raised as he looked from his cousin to the couple standing before him. "What is going on here, Alexandra? Is this a joke?"

Alex hesitated. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She wanted to scream at Vince and tell him that he did a shitty thing bringing up Randy's drug problems in front of her grandfather. At the same time, she knew it was true and there was little she could do to defend the man at her side. "Grandpa, I swear Randy's not like that."

"Is this true?" he asked Vince, but the WWE chairman merely shrugged. He looked up and locked eyes with Randy, "Are you a drug addict?" He asked calmly. Randy kept his blue eyes locked on the older man's; he could feel his girlfriend's hand squeeze even harder than before. "Are you a drug addict?" Astley Kennedy asked louder this time, garnering the attention of the other people in the room. This time he yelled, "Answer me, boy, are you a drug addict?"

Randy broke his stare and looked down on the ground. That was his answer. Astley turned to his granddaughter and looked at her dejectedly, "Have you relapsed?"

"No."

"Then what the hell are you doing with this addict? Get your shit straight, Alexandra, or I swear to god, I will send you back to rehab."

"Grandpa!" She cried when he walked towards the door and out the room. She turned to Vince, "Look what you've done," she spat before running after her grandfather. Once Alex left his side, Randy looked up to face the menacing features of his boss. He swallowed the last bit of his drink and set it down on the counter, "I hope this teaches you a valuable lesson not to get anywhere near Alexandra." Randy nodded his head, "You're right. I'm no good for her and you've all made yourselves clear."

* * *

She ran up the dirt pathway to find the car still parked in the distance. Randy hadn't left yet. Knocking on the window, she broke his thoughts and she could see that he had been visibly distraught over the night's events. He unlocked the door and she walked around the car to climb into the passenger's seat. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They were right. I'm no good for you."

"No, don't say that, Randy. That isn't true."

He shook his head, "Keep trying to convince yourself, Doc. It's not going to change facts."

"But you're clean now."

Randy laughed, "I've been clean for four days. That means shit to your grandpa."

"You're trying and that's all I can ask from you –"

"Is it though, Alex? I mean, you couldn't have even defended me in there? You couldn't have told them that I was clean now? You couldn't have told them that I was a better man since you came into my life?" His eyes bore into hers, watching as tears slowly stained her cheeks. "It doesn't matter anyway," he scoffed, "I won' be going anywhere near you from now on."

"Randy, please don't say that," she reached for his face but she could only feel the tension in his jaw, "I don't care what they think. I just know that I want to be with you."

He eased into her caress and held her hand against hers, "Alex, ever since the night you left me at my hotel room I had this moment of clarity; and I knew that I'd rather snap my shoulder in half than spend a second without you in my life." He leaned towards her and rested his forehead against hers, "I know I have a long way to go, but fuck… I've never felt this gnawing, consuming need with weed or painkillers before. Fuck, Alex. I'm addicted to you."

She crashed her lips to his and he quickly returned with passion. Swiftly, he pulled her shirt over her head and kneaded her breasts. She moaned into his lips as they kissed tenderly. "Randy," she groaned as he massaged the hard peaks that had formed under her lace bra. His lips trailed down to her neck, sucking hard and deep. She knew he'd leave a mark but this time, she didn't care. She relished the feeling of his hands on her hips and his tongue on her clavicle. Her hands grasped for the belt on his jeans and she hastily unbuckled his jeans, "I want you so bad," she murmured as his teeth tugged on her hardened nipple. Alex moved to the driver's side to straddle him; she lowered her head to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

She kissed along his jaw line as his hands fumbled with her constricting jeans. She trailed fervent kisses up to his ear, sucking on his earlobe. "I need you," her teeth tugged on his ear. "Please," she cried desperately just as his fingers had found her hot, wet center. As his thumb circled her throbbing nub, he inserted an index finger into her awaiting core. She moaned into his ear, making him even harder. Alex could feel him strain against the fabric of his jeans. She lowered herself on his skillful hands and groaned at the pleasure pulsing through her veins. Despite her state of rapture, she managed to push Randy's jeans and boxers down his thighs. Taking his manhood in her hands, she began to stroke him in rhythm with his own movements.

"I need to feel you, Alex," he groaned breathlessly, completely consumed by the feel of her hands. She kissed him deeply, holding his face in her hands. Randy leaned her against the steering wheel, causing the horn to go off. They both laughed as they held each other's faces and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Without notice, Randy lifted Alex' hips and drove into her.

Her body had a mind of its own as it thrashed violently against his pulverizing thrusts. She ground her hips against his, causing him to roll his eyes back. "Fuck," he cursed as she continued to gyrate and tighten her core around his swelling cock. "You're insatiable," he grinned as he kissed her. He resumed his thrusts, quickening the pace until Alex could no longer match him. Her breasts bounced freely as she was close, so close, to coming. "Randy," she threw her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his chest. The feel of her hot orgasm coursing through her body had been enough to send Randy into his own, and then he filled her completely.


	13. Roll The Dice

**Summary: Dr. Alexandra Avery ran away from a dark and glamorous past to pursue her dreams of becoming a doctor. Upon landing a job with the WWE, she meets the intensely troubled Randy Orton. Together, can they finally feel safe and wanted? (Rated M for later chapters - by later I mean sooner than you think)**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own anybody.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! You guys were so outraged by Vince's actions and so was I! At the same time, we have to remember he was probably doing it out of Alex' best interest. After all, Vince is quite familiar with Randy's temper and history of drug abuse. And special shout-out to Keeper of Oz, who gave me the loveliest, most encouraging review any writer could ask for. I'm glad you mentioned John and Randy's friendship because their scenes are so much fun to write (like the one in this chapter). Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

Randy spent his evening still and awake. He listened to the quiet breaths of the woman sharing his bed. His hands rested on his chest, his blue eyes transfixed on the vaulted ceilings. Momentarily, he transferred his gaze over to her naked form. It's not that he was surprised at how quickly he had changed his mind about all this. After all, this woman and her effect on him were beyond comprehension. He couldn't say 'no' to her. He couldn't bear to leave her. He couldn't imagine a life without her. The thought of being apart was absolutely terrifying, but perhaps not as terrifying as the feeling of falling in love.

When her grandfather ordered Randy to stay away, he almost took the opportunity to run away and leave her in peace. He didn't know if he was ready for this after all the shit he went through in his last relationship. He knew then that he was a negative influence in her life. He knew that he would only bring her grief and painful memories of the past she had tried so hard to forget. He still knew those thoughts held true. But her tearful eyes, her hands on his chest, and the feel of her lips. It only took one electric kiss to convince him that the risk was worth taking. Reason's odds were stacked against them, but they were willing to roll the dice anyway.

His lips faintly touched her forehead as he stroked the small of her back. She murmured something incoherent in her sleep, before she snuggled closer into his arms. Randy closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into slumber.

* * *

Alex was busy rifling through her patients' forms when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" John Cena appeared at the door followed by WWE diva, Maryse. She was sporting crutches and bandages that Alex had not seen just a few days prior. "Oh my god, what happened?" asked Alex as she sat up from her desk and walked towards the pair.

"I was out for a run and I twisted my ankle pretty bad. The doctor said it was a high ankle sprain and that it should get better in three days," explained Maryse.

"Actually, the doctor said it should get better in three days to a week if it's stable. Maryse, here, is just a little paranoid because she feels like the swelling hasn't gone down and the pain has only gotten worse." John continued to explain. Alex nodded her head, "Well that's normal. A sprained ankle usually swells up within the first 48 hours and then it should go back to normal after that. Did the doctor confirm that it was a stable syndesmotic ankle sprain?" Alex asked as she leaned in to examine the swelling around her foot. Instead of getting a response, the doctor received silence. She looked up at Maryse, "Did the doctor confirm if it was stable or not?"

Maryse shook her head, "He said it was too early to tell in the tests. He said if I still experienced pain a week later, there's a possibility that it would be unstable."

"And that would put you up to six months out of action."

The blonde French-Canadian sighed and placed her head in her hands, "I know! I can't afford to have this injury, Doctor Avery. Management already thinks I'm too injury-prone… too much of a liability."

"Hey, shhh…" John comforted her, stroking her back, "How many times do I have to remind you that management will not fire you. They'll have to deal with me first before the thought even comes to the table."

She looked up at him with big, doe eyes, "Thanks, John," Maryse sniffed.

"Unfortunately, the doctor was right and we would need a couple more days before we can find out the severity of the sprain. We have three days off coming up so I suggest you try to keep any pressure off your right leg and keep it iced to reduce swelling. You might need some help getting around; do you live with someone who might be able to assist you?"

Maryse shook her head, "No, I live by myself."

"I can help her. I don't think I could fly to Montreal because I have a radio appearance tomorrow. But you're welcome to stay with me in Tampa for the next couple of days." John offered. He knew how distressed she had been about the possibility of the injury that she often forgot about the pain on her leg itself. It was in John's nature to look out for everyone else in the roster. As a locker room leader, it was the burden and the blessing he placed on himself.

Alex smiled, not even the slightest bit surprised that John was being such a sweetheart. "I think that's a great idea. What do you say, Maryse?"

The blonde nodded her head, "Thanks, John. You've been so kind. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

John shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous, Ryse. It's the least I can do."

After Maryse left the room to get a cab and go back to the hotel, John finally had a moment to catch up with Alex. The doctor had been preoccupied the last few days with her date with Randy and Thanksgiving with the McMahons. He recalled running into his best friend earlier in the evening; and the guy seemed like he was out of it. He knew Randy had asked her about her past, but he still didn't know how it had all panned out.

"So how did your date go with Randy? I've heard from some of the divas that there was dancing involved?"

Alex laughed, remembering how they had danced to a group of jazz musicians. "Randy, dancing while sober? I would have paid to see that," said John in between fits of laughter. He braced himself on the edge of her desk as she crossed her arms. "He wasn't bad," Alex defended.

"It's just not something I expected out of him, you know?"

"I guess. Maybe I bring out the romantic, spontaneous side of him," she shrugged with a smirk.

"And what does he bring out of you?" John teased, poking her playfully on her side.

She scrunched her face up at him. "He just makes me really happy. The happiest I've been in a very long time." John noted the glow on her face and the smile she couldn't help keep at bay. She was definitely smitten with Randy, so it made him wonder why he seemed so lost anti-social just hours earlier.

"Did you talk?"

Alex noted the serious change in his tone and expression and she knew he was referring to the conversation about her childhood and teenage years. She nodded her head and sighed, "I told him everything. I poured out my heart and he listened and he held me and I couldn't have asked for a better reaction."

John was glad that her past had not been an issue for Randy. Why would it be when Randy had more recent run-ins with substance abuse? If anyone could understand where Alex was coming from, it would be Randy.

"I could tell he didn't judge me – just like you," she smiled, recalling the time she revealed her secrets to John, "And everything was perfect until Thanksgiving dinner. Uncle Vince completely sabotaged our relationship when he invited my grandfather and brought up Randy's wellness strikes and drug use. Then my grandfather outright yelled at him and asked him if he was a drug addict." Alex shook her head. Talking about what had happened out loud made it sound a thousand times worse than she had originally thought. She couldn't imagine what was going through her boyfriend's head as two men he had no power over were berating him.

"Randy and I talked after the whole mess and we're ok now. We're on the same page. I just… I don't know where I stand with my grandfather."

"And Vince?" asked John.

"Honestly, I don't know if I can forgive him for deliberately orchestrating this whole thing."

John nodded, "But you and Randy are ok. I mean, that's what matters most right?" he smiled, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder. Alex let her head fall on his chest as she sighed deeply, "I couldn't care less about what Vince or my grandfather thinks. Randy's all that matters to me right now"

* * *

The steam seeped into the locker room as Randy Orton, clad in a fresh white towel, stepped out from the shower. He folded his trunks into his gym bag and threw his boots in a separate compartment. Randy sat on the bench as he stretched his arms over his head. His match with Stu was a grueling 25 minutes long and if his aching body could speak, it would be screaming like a bitch. He was about to unwrap his towel to put his clothes on when someone barged into the foggy room.

"Jesus Christ! Would you knock?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried John as he averted his gaze from the muddled, view of Randy's backside. Randy groaned when he realized it was just John. If it had been anybody else – maybe besides his girlfriend – he would have lost it and gone American Psycho on their ass.

"What is your deal, Cena?" Randy spat.

"Damn… calm your tits, Orton," John grimaced at the disrespect coming from his best friend. "I just wanted to talk."

"You couldn't have knocked?"

"My knuckles hurt," John gently rubbed his sore knuckles that had accidentally hit the exposed turnbuckle in his match against The Miz.

Randy roared in laughter, catching John off guard. "You careless son of a bitch. That's what you get for going off-script and trying to make yourself look more badass."

The older wrestler picked up a bottle of Johnson & Johnson's baby oil from a shelf and chucked it at his unaware friend. The bottle hit him square on his back and fell into a slippery mess on the floor. "Damn it, John!" Randy picked up the bottle that now had a gaping hole in it. His fingers struggled to get a good grip, only causing it to fall once again and splash on the puddle of baby oil. Randy glared daggers at John before he flipped him off.

John tried to contain his laughter as Randy wiped the oil from his hands and proceeded to put his sweats on. "Sorry, bro," John smiled sheepishly, "I didn't mean for it to hit you… well actually I did, but that's besides the point." Randy turned to him and rolled his eyes, "What was your point?" He craned his head forward and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't remember," replied John. "But I was going to ask you about Alex!"

At the sound of her name, Randy's intense expression had softened and given way to a sad smile. "I visited her at the clinic today. Asked her about your date, joked about your dancing skills or lack thereof –" Randy shot him another threatening glare before John hesitantly continued. "And we talked about Thanksgiving dinner…"

"Yeah, so?"

"You don't want to talk about it."

"Forgive me, John, if I'd rather not talk about my feelings," mocked Randy.

John sighed. This was exactly the kind of behavior his best friend had exhibited when he was having problems with his ex-girlfriend. Randy refused to open up and talk about his feelings, even with his best friend. They had so much history and such a strong sense of brotherhood, but Randy's emotions – as intense as they were – were strictly off-limits. The pain he went through and his choice to bottle it all in until it turned into anger and self-destruction had been part of the reason he shut John out of his life. John promised himself he wouldn't let that happen again.

"Randy," John started, his face pleading with his best friend, "What are you going to do with Vince and her grandfather?"

Randy hastily zipped his bag and slipped on his sneakers. He really didn't want to have this discussion with John. If he talked about it, he made himself vulnerable. If he thought about it, he reminded himself of his weaknesses and his powerlessness. There was no way he was ripping himself open for the vultures to feast on his flesh. "Not today, John." He slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

* * *

The card swiped over the metal bar and the light turned green. He swung the door open and walked into the room. She was already inside and dressed in nothing but one of his t-shirts. She was on her stomach, legs up in the air, hair messily piled atop her head. She was on her laptop with her headphones on. She didn't even hear or feel him come into the room. Randy dropped his bag on the floor but she didn't even turn around. Her head bobbed to whatever obscure, indie record she was listening to; and he couldn't wait to unplug her earphones and let the music blast in the room. His eyes trailed the length of her golden legs, wishing he could kiss his way up to the lilac lace peeking underneath his shirt. Randy could feel his hands itching to touch her skin. He felt himself harden at the thought of her writhing beneath him. He couldn't wait to unplug. He couldn't wait to unwind. He couldn't wait to unhinge her.


End file.
